


Bringing Something We Must Learn

by Kanaya_Hummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Gryffindor Blaine, M/M, Romance, Slytherin Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanaya_Hummel/pseuds/Kanaya_Hummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment they are Sorted, pretty much all Gryffindors and Slytherins grow to hate each other. Not even the more famous house members, like Blaine Anderson, are any exception to this. Though, after being paired with one of the Slytherins, Kurt Hummel, for a Potions project Blaine begins to question this, and wonders if all the house rivarly is actually worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Is This Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had (don't know if it's been done before, sorry if it has) after seeing some images around tumblr with Klaine. Basically, Harry Potter, while still a student at Hogwarts, isn't "The Boy Who Lived". In this universe, it's Blaine. Pretty much everything that's happened to Harry in the original Harry Potter stories, has happened to Blaine. The Golden Trio made up of Blaine, and two other characters from Glee. Anyway, this is set in fifth year. So, if you haven't read or seen the movies up to there, I really suggest that you don't read this fic until you do so. There will be spoilers everywhere. Because of some plots I've had, there'll be a few flashback chapters. I'll put a note at the start of each of these chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> As I said before, I don't know if any one else has written something like this, and I'm really sorry if it has. It's purely coincedental. I also don't really know exactly where I'm going with this, but I think maybe I'll finish it when the epilogue takes place, so hopefully, this will strecth out from fifth to seventh year.

"I cannot  _stand_  him!"

Sighing a little, Kurt looks up from his book, raising an eyebrow at Sebastian. He sees that Sebastian is looking across the library, glaring right next to table. Seeing who Sebastian was glaring at wasn't a surprise at all. It was more of a shock when Sebastian  _wasn't_  glaring at Blaine Anderson. The Gryffindor boy wasn't even  _doing_ anything that was annoying — He was just sitting there, trying to study with his Hufflepuff friend, Rachel Something-Or Nothing. Though, in Sebastian's eyes? There was little Anderson could do that  _wouldn't_  annoy Sebastian in one way or another. "Do I have to sit through another one of your speeches about why Anderson is a good-for-nothing show-off who should be locked up with the filthy Muggles he lives with...?" Kurt says dryly. He'd heard that rant too many times before. He's heard it since first year, and even now, Sebastian wasn't letting off. He actually seemed to be getting a hell of a lot worse, and if Kurt was going to be honest? He was getting tired out hearing it. Sure, Kurt disliked Anderson quite a bit, he still didn't feel the need to make it known every day. Besides, hearing Sebastian ranting wasn't going to help him get this Ancient Runes essay finished.

Sebastian looks at Kurt frowning a little. "No, you don't" Sebsatian says, folding his arms, and leaning against the bookcase behind Kurt's seat. "It's just.. It's what he's been saying." He sounds a little exasperated as he speaks. "He keeps trying to convince us all that the Dark Lord is back, and how the hell are we supposed to believe him?" Sebastian throws his arms up, shrugging. Sebastian takes a seat next to Kurt, taking the textbook out of his hand. Kurt opens his mouth, and was about to progress but seeing Sebastian, placing a finger on his lips, and leaning in he stops. Kurt rolls his eyes a little, and starts writing, trying to write as much as he could from memory. "Sebastian — Don't. We're in the library" Kurt frowns a little, his face falling when hearing Sebstian guaffawing. "Now,  _what_ is the joke?" Kurt asks, severley. When seeing Sebastian shakes his head, still laughing maniacally, Kurt raises his eyebrow, practically glaring at the boy across from him.

"Nothing, nothing. No joke." Sebastian says once calm down, still giving a small laugh. "It's just... It's funny how you assume  _that's_  where I'm going, just because I've leaned in." Sebastian smirks, and throws one of his arms around Kurt's shoulders. "And I thought  _I_ was the one who had a dirty mind". Before Kurt could even react to what Sebastian had said, the other boy leans in, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's temple. Kurt's face softens ever so slightly, before taking his book from Sebastian. He knew he probably wasn't going to get any work done at all here, so he figured that he was best just putting the books away, and talking to Sebastian. Kurt was smart enough that he could leave it for a day, and play catch up later.

"So." He says, finally getting all of his books together. "What's bothering you about Anderson now?". Kurt props his chin up on his hand, and tilts his head to the side, looking directly at Sebastian. "I know it's about him and the whole thing with You-Know-Who...but what else..?" Kurt raises his eyebrows again, just keeping his facial expressions soft. When Sebastian doesn't reply, and just continues to look at Kurt, he frowns a little, before lightly poking Sebastian's side. "Come on, you can tell me." At this, Sebastian takes a deep breath, and nods.

"Promise you won't get mad..?" He asks

"It's about Anderson, not me. But yes, I promise. I won't be angry" Kurt nods, a slight smile on his face.

Sebastian takes another deep breath, causing Kurt to become slightly nervous about what was going to come from Sebastian's mouth. "It's the fact that it's totally obvious that it's a lie. I mean, he goes into that bloody maze last year, then comes out of the maze, with the cup and that Diggory kid's dead body. No-one even  _saw_ The Dark Lord, and people are only believing this because Dumbledore said it was true?" Sebastian pulls a look of disgust "I mean,  _Dumbledore?_ The old git's been losing his mind for a while now, and right now? I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure that his mind is now completely, and utterly gone." Sebastian looks around the library, seemingly trying to see if anyone was around, and ignoring the look he was getting from Kurt, he leans in towards his ear. "Personally...? I think it's just Anderson looking for more attention. I mean...If Diggory's death  _was_ an accident, it was going to be a huge story if they found his body, regardless of who won or not. So, I'm thinking that either Diggory was killed, either by accident or on purpose, and Anderson found him — we all know he's 'too good to kill anyone — and instead of setting off sparks, Anderson dragged Diggory's body, and found the cup, coming back to the castle after he thought of the idea of The Dark Lord coming back."

When Sebastian leans back slightly, and holds Kurt's gaze, Kurt remains silent, just blinking slowly. After a few moments of just starting at Sebastian in disbelief. "So, that's what you think this is? You think that this is Anderson looking for attention?" Kurt says, frowning. Sebastian sighs, and shakes his head, burying his face in his hands for a few moments, before looking back up at Kurt.

"Yeah, Kurt." Sebastian says seriously "That  _is_  what I'm saying. He can't get enough of it."

"You're just jealous" Kurt shakes his head, looking away from Sebastian.

"Of course I'm jealous!" Sebastian growls. He looks at Kurt slightly narrowing his eyes "And why are  _you_  getting so bothered about this, Kurt?"

Kurt takes a deep breath, and shakes his head "I'm not defending Anderson if that's what you're implying. I just don't think it's worth getting so worked up about. And anyway." Kurt shrugs, and rests his his head against Sebastian's shoulder "Apart from him being famous, there isn't anything worth getting jealous over". Well, that and him being insanely gorgeous... And why the hell was Kurt thinking about that..? Alright, okay. So, Anderson was incredibly irritating in every way near enough, but Kurt wasn't blind. Anderson  _was_ attractive. It didn't mean anything though. He was with Sebastian. Even if Kurt did, for whatever reason, develop feelings for the Gryffindor, he wasn't going to act on them. Betraying Sebastian wouldn't be right.

"There's more than that, Kurt." Sebastian chuckles softly, nuzzling his face into Kurt's hair. "It's more than him being famous — it's that people only care about that. Peopel don't care that he shows off  _because_  he's famous. Almost everyone at the school who isn't in a relationship — even then, people still ignore that — want in his pants, or want to be 'best friends for ever with him. And  _all_  because he's  _famous"._  Sebastian almost spits the words out, scowling a little "That, and he's the Seeker for his team  _and_ he's a prefect."

Kurt frowns a little, and looks down. He lifts his head up, and avoids eye contact with Blaine "So, you're jealous of me then" He says as a statement more than a question. He only looks back up at Sebastian when hearing the other boy laughing softly. Kurt raises an eyebrow a little, waiting for Sebastian to talk.

"I'm not jealous of you." Sebastian shakes his head, before pulling Kurt towards him, making him rest his head on his shoulder again. "Okay, maybe I am. Slightly. But you actually earned that. You're not some annoying, famous kid who's everyone's favourite student. You're brilliant, Kurt."

Hearing Sebastian speaking, Kurt blushes, and buries his face into Sebastian's shoulder, feeling the other boy kissing his forehead "Do you really think that...?" Kurt mumbles into his shoulder. He feels Sebastian's fingers curling under his chin, and pulls his head up to meet his gaze.

"I do."

Before Kurt could even reply, Sebastian's leaning towards him, parting his lips before pressing them against Kurt's. Kurt presses back against Sebastian's lips, gripping lightly onto his shoulder. Kurt feels Sebastian's tongue running along his lips, and Kurt instinctively parts them, gaining Sebastian's tongue entrance. Once his tongue is inside of his mouth, Sebastian smirks a little against Kurt's lips, and begins to explore deeper into his mouth. Kurt sighs into Sebasitan's mouth, and parts his lips further, just waiting for Sebastian's tongue to move deeper —

"Excuse me? But this  _is_ a library, you know."

Kurt jumps away from Sebastian, eyes widening slightly. Looking behind him, where the voice came from, Kurt frowns when seeing the Hufflepuff girl from Anderson's table, Rachel, just scowling at them. "I have no problem with you two kissing at all, but we're all trying to study here, so I'd appreciate you either move this to somewhere else in the castle, or at the very least, a more private part of the library." Rachel gives them both a smile, though, Kurt could tell that it was strained.

"Oh, hi, Rachel" Sebastian says, forcing a smile. "I knew I could smell something completely  _disgusting_  here —"

"If that's another jibe at me being Muggle-Born, I swear to God, Smythe —"

"It is, Rachel" Sebastian says shortly "And I know you have a mouth that almost rivals your nose in size, but I'd really appreciate it if you would shut up and let me finish speaking".

For once in his life, Kurt sees Rachel rendered speechless. Kurt looks at Sebastian with a disapproving look, and just shakes his head, before taking his books back out again. Kurt wasn't going to get involved with those two arguing. He needed to get his work done, and at this rate? Kurt wouldn't be surprised if he and Sebastian were kicked out for being disruptive.

"That was incredibly rude, Sebastian!" Rachel snaps, clearly upset, but she was some how keeping herself together.

"So was interrupting our moment together, Rachel" Sebastian says, talking to Rachel as though he was a father scolding his eight-year-old daughter. Kurt rolls his eyes, and picks up his book, continuing to read the same line, over and over, not being able to progress any further. "Now, please leave us alone, before I go to Madam Pince and say that you've been causing a hassle, and I have you kicked out of here."

"You can't do that — !"

"Actually, Rachel, I can" Sebastian is now standing up, smirking. Oh God... This couldn't end well at all. Right now? Sebasitan wasn't going to stop for anything, unless Madam Pince dragged him out. Even then, Kurt was sure Sebastian would wait outside until Rachel came out and continue the conversation. Kurt buries his head further into the book, not even being able to make any sense of the words on the paper any more. "And unless you leave us alone in the next five seconds, I'll be going away to do just —"

"Will you just lay off, Sebastian?"

Hearing the new voice, Kurt looks up from his book, his mouth falling open slightly when seeing who had just joined him. He feels Sebastian brushing against him as he steps forward. Looking up at him, Kurt sees that Sebastian's jaw is clenched tightly. Kurt knew him well enough by now to know that it was taking all that he had to not just... attack Anderson right there and then.

"Anderson". Sebastian swallows back, his voice stiff. "I was just telling your friend, Rachel, here that she's bothering my boy, Kurt here," Sebastian's hand rests on Kurt's shoulder, squeezing it lightly "When he's trying to study. I don't know if you're aware, but he's taking twelve O.W.L.s. He needs as much time to concentrate as he needs."

"Sebastian, cut the crap, alright...?" Anderson just shakes his head and buries his face into his hands "I know you're lying because Kurt? His books weren't even on the table when we came over to get our books, and you were seconds away from making out. He's pretty much  _just_  taken his books out."

"So what if that's the reason..?" Sebastian said, and from the tone of his voice? Kurt knew he was moments away from snapping "And you better hope to God that you don't have a problem with it."

"No, I don't have a problem with it" Anderson blushes slightly, putting his hands up in defense. "I don't mind you kissing your boyfriend. But if he's trying to study? Then you need to let him do that. That's why he came to library." Kurt was sure that he was going crazy. Because while Anderson was blushing? Kurt could swear that Anderson's gaze was on him. No...It was his imagination. Blaine Anderson had no reason to be looking him for any reason..

"Well, you may not have a problem with it, but your filthy Mudblood girl —"

Sebastian didn't even have the chance to finish his sentence, as Blaine had lunged at that point, shoving Sebastian into the bookcase behind him, Rachel giving a half scream, before covering her mouth, seeming to remember where she was; Sebastian was currently hurling obscenities at Blaine, and Kurt jumps out of his seat, trying to think of a way to get Anderson the hell away from Sebastian.

"Do  _not_ use that word in front of me again —"

"Blaine — please — he's not worth it!" Rachel protests from behind Anderson, trying to pull him off Sebastian.

"Rachel, did you  _hear_  what he said about you —"

"That's enough. Get off him!" Kurt finally pushes himself between them both, shoving Anderson way from Sebastian, glaring right at him. "Anderson, you touch him again, then I'm putting you in detention. I may only be able to deduct points from my own house, but I won't stand for you attacking another student in front of me."

"Kurt, if anyone should be put in detention, it's  _him_ " Anderson says, pointing straight at Sebastian "He insulted Rachel  _twice_ , about her being Muggle-Born. He even  _slandered_  her, and you just sat back, and let him say those things to Rachel?" Anderson holds onto Kurt's shoulders lightly. At his touch, Kurt freezes, Anderson's hands practically burning through his robes, his breath starting to quicken. "Kurt, I know he's your boyfriend, but that's not reason enough to let him away with this."

"Don't touch me!" Kurt chokes out his words as he pushes Anderson off him. Clearing his throat, Kurt's relieved that he's found his voice again "And I didn't want to get involved! If you hadn't attacked Seb, I wouldn't have bothered to step in between you both. It would sort itself out."

Anderson looks at Kurt, looking pretty disgusted. The look didn't suit Anderson at all... It was out of place. Kurt was so used to seeing the Gryffindor with a big, goofy grin on his face, or it was fairly neutral. But him being angry? Kurt didn't actually think that it was possible for Anderson to actually  _be_  angry. Like..The boy's brain wasn't programmed to do so. "You know what, Kurt? I thought you were different." He shakes his head, brushing himself down "You never called anyone of Rachel's background anything dergoatory, and you treated everyne equally. I thought you weren't anything like Sebastian, or Malfoy. But I was wrong." Anderson shakes his head and grabs Rachel's wrist "You're just as bad as all of just don't make it known. I'll see you both in class." He gives then booth one last glare before walking out of the library with Rachel.

Kurt just stares at the spot where Anderson was, completely unable to move. It was.. He was mad. He was beyond mad. Kurt couldn't believe at all that Anderson had said that to him. Kurt could see why he was annoyed with him not telling Sebastian off, but Kurt really didn't want to get involved with dealing with Sebastian. But Anderson saying that he was as bad as Malfoy when it came to his views on Muggle Borns... He couldn't be more wrong, and no. Kurt wasn't in denial. Why the hell would Kurt hate someone like him? Though, Anderson didn't know that. Hell, not even Sebastian knew that he was a Muggle-Born. Kurt.. He couldn't let people know. He knew how they were treated, and if any of the other Slytherins found out? Kurt could bet on everyone hating him. He wouldn't be at home anymore. Hogwarts would just become hell. Kurt couldn't let that happen. He'd grown too attached to Hogwarts, and he was going to be honest. Kurt actually liked people here.

"Kurt.. Let's go." Sebastian murmurs into his ear. Kurt looks up at him, and nods, not saying anything. Gripping onto Sebastian's hand tightly, Kurt lets him lead him down to the was still unable to get what Anderson had said to him out of his minds, the words still ringing in his mind. Kurt never even gave Anderson a second thought. All Kurt saw him was some annoying kid who just happened to be famous, but now? Kurt didn't even know any more. All he knew was that he disliked Anderson a lot more than he used to. Kurt wouldn't even stop Sebastian going off in his rants anymore.

Speaking of Sebastian and his rants, Kurt was actually shocked that the taller boy hadn't said anything since they'd left the library. Kurt couldn't read his face. Though, he could guess that Sebastian probably wasn't happy at all. Getting to the entrance to the common room, Sebastian shouts the password at the wall, and walks in once the entrance is revealed. He doesn't let go of Kurt's hand until they sit down on the couch, where he wraps his aroms around Kurt's waist instead. Sebastian kisses the top of his head, and mumbles into his hair. "You okay..?"

"I'm fine." Kurt sighs a little, snuggling into Sebastian a little more, closing his eyes.

"Are you sure..?" Sebastian asks, starting to run his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Anderson was bang out of order —"

"I said I'm  _fine,_  Sebastian" Kurt snaps, standing up. Kurt groans and covers his face, breathing slowly. Dropping his hands down back against his sides, Kurt bends over to pick up his bag "Do you know what..?" He sighs, looking at Sebsatian "I think I'm tired. I'm going to bed" Before Sebastian could say another word, Kurt is running up to their dorms. Kurt throws his book bag under his bed, before opening his trunk and throwing his robes inside. Kurt doesn't even bother to put his night shirt on as he throws himself onto the bed. Kurt curls himself right under the covers, not responding when Sebastian comes up hours later to see if he was alright. Thankfully, Sebastian just assumed him to be asleep, and went straight to sleep afterwards.

Kurt found it hard to sleep that night. His thoughts were just plagued by what Anderson had said to him.. He knew it wasn't true, and Kurt was trying not to let it get to him at all, but no matter how hard he tried to think about how much it didn't bother him, it was only starting to bother him even more. Eventually, the thoughts of what was said leaves Kurt's mind vanished, only to be replaced with thoughts of Anderson himself. Kurt didn't even know where the thoughts were even coming from. The Gryffindor boy wasn't doing anything in particular.. It was just of random memories Kurt had about any classes or whatever, but everything seemed to be more focused on what Anderson was doing.

Kurt starts to drift, and once he's completely gone, his thoughts plunge even further. He was actually  _with_  Anderson right now. Somewhere in Hogwarts.. Kurt didn't know where. The Room of Requirement, maybe...? It wasn't familiar to him, and Kurt had seen a lot of the castle..So it made sense to be there. But, they were having a converastion. What they were talking about though, Kurt couldn't make out — their speech was too muffled. Then, suddenly, Anderson was lunging towards him, knocking Kurt down on a bed that seemingly appeared out of nowhere — so, they were definitely in the Room of Requirement then — and once Kurt's back hit the mattress, Blaine starts kissing Kurt passionately, rubbing his neck firmly, flicking his tongue against Kurt's teeth. While still pressing his lips against Blaine's, Kurt gets more comfortable, tightly wrapping his legs around Blaine's lips, smirking when he managed to make a gasp emit from the other boy. Blaine pulls away from Kurt's lips, and ignoring Kurt's moans of protests, begins attacking Kurt's neck, biting and sucking in between brief kisses. As Blaine gathers a collection of bruises across Kurt's neck, he claws at Kurt's clothes, ripping each item of clothing off, until Kurt's just in his boxers, before Blaine starts taking off his own clothing. Once they're both lying together in just their boxers, Blaine pulls his lips away from Kurt's neck completely, his neck now  _completely_ covered in hickeys. Blaine leans forwards, grazing his lips against Kurt's ear, nipping at the shell as he whispers words Kurt can't even hear, before Blaine's fingers hook under the waistband of Kurt's boxers, and starts pulling away the last item of clothing.

Kurt jumps up, breathing heavily, a cold sweat running down his back. Hearing Sebastian moving in his bed, Kurt lets out a slight gasp, eyes widen when seeing Sebastian open his eyes, terrified to speak if Sebastian asked him what was wrong. Though, Sebestian just smiles over at Kurt before falling back asleep. Kurt breaths out a sigh of relief and falls back down on his bed, closing his eyes and breathing slowly in an attempt to calm himself down.

And that was the first of many nights that Kurt Hummel dreamt about Blaine Anderson.

 


	2. Hands Touch, Eyes Meet

It was getting incredibly hard for Blaine to concentrate. No matter how hard he tried, his mind would just continue to think about what happened in the library with Sebastian and Kurt. Blaine didn't know who he was more irritated with out of the two Slytherins. He had reason enough to be equally pissed off at the both of them. There was Sebastian, who, to be honest, did start the trouble in the library. Calling Rachel what he did? It was unforgivable in Blaine's eyes, and no, Blaine didn't care that he was completely unlike his usual dapper self when it happened. Blaine usually started to lose any signs of his dapperness whenever he heard the word "Mudblood" being thrown around, but when it was being directed at Rachel? Blaine completely lost it then. Rachel was basically the closest thing Blaine was ever going to have as to a sibling. And to talk about someone he loved in that way? It was just horrible.

Though, Kurt... He wasn't really doing much better than Sebastian at the moment. Sure, Kurt didn't say anything directly  _to_ Rachel, but he didn't do or say anything to Sebastian to make him stop. Kurt just let it keep going. He was supposed to be a prefect, yet he didn't do anything that he was supposed to be doing in a situation like this. If a Professor had walked by at that point? Blaine would bet on his collection of bowties that they would at least deduct house points. Well, not so much with Snape. Snape always turned a blind eye to anything that Slytherins pulled off. Which was a huge reason why Blaine actually felt like he hated Snape. Though, he wasn't going to think about that too much. There was always going to be someone on the falcuty like that in a school. Blaine actually had a teacher like that when he was still in primary.

Blaine was slightly confused as to why he was just as mad at Kurt just now as he was at Sebastian. Usually when people turned a blind eye to people like Sebastian, Blaine would just be slightly pissed, but he couldn't shake this feeling that he had towards Kurt. If Blaine had to guess, he would say that he felt this way because he always thought Kurt was one of the nicer Slytherins. That he was one of the few in that house who didn't feel the need to be a complete and utter asshole to everyone. And seeing how Kurt actually spoke to the younger students, and others outside of Slytherins, though, Blaine wasn't going to deny that Kurt could be a little... bitchy. He just felt that most of the time, Kurt was actually pretty nice. Now, Blaine may have just been a little judgemental from what he'd seen from the other Slytherins? But none of them seemed to be like that, and only hellped themselves and other Slytherins. They'd only helped people in other houses whenever it suited them. And when Kurt didn't care how upset Rachel was getting with Sebastian insulting her like that? It seemed to Blaine that he was just like the rest, only that he was overall a nicer person than most of them.

Deciding that Potions, a class that Blaine was sharing with the two boys he didn't really want to think about, wasn't such a good subject to be working on after all, Blaine decides to take out his Ancient Runes book. Smiling to himself, Blaine feels relieved when he actually makes progress on this assignment. Though, it becomes harder to concentrate a few minutes later. Blaine only just remembered that this was another class that he shared with Kurt, and it was what Kurt was working on when they were in the library earlier today. So, that ruined his concrentration streak. Blaine glances up briefly, and notices that Rachel was staring right at him. Blinking slowly, Blaine shakes his head a little, not thinking to much about it, and gets back to his work. Though, now he was aware that Rachel was looking at him, it was getting hard for Blaine to go back to his work. It was hard enough anyway, but with Rachel staring at him it just made it impossible. After a while, Blaine sets his quill down and looks at Rachel with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Is something wrong Rachel?"

Rachel's eyes widen, probably because she didn't think that Blaine had noticed that she was staring right at him. Which, made no sense to Blaine. They were the only ones in the spare classroom they found after leaving the library, and there certainly wasn't anything of interest that she could be staring at. Rachel shakes her head before answering Blaine.

"No, not with me," She says, giving a shrug "But what about you? You've barely spoken since we've left the library.

"I'm fine, Rachel."

"No, you're not," Rachel replies shortly. "I know you're not. I know you well enough by now to know if something's bothering you or not. So what is it?"

Blaine laughs softly. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy to lie to Rachel about how he was feeling because of exactly what Rachel said. They both knew each other practically inside out, and at times, Blaine actually felt like Rachel knew him better than he did at times.

"I'm just...I guess I'm still pissed at what happened in the library."

Hearing Rachel giving a sharp sigh, Blaine looks up, frowning at her a little.

"What?"

"I told you already, it's fine. I'm not bothered by it," Rachel shakes her head when she speaks "I'm long used to it now. You don't have to get so upset about it."

"But Sebastian... He was completely out of order, Rachel!" Blaine says, his frown deeping "And Kurt.. He didn't do anything to stop it.."

"Look, it's Sebastian. He can't go through a day without making some Mudblood comment at someone." Rachel chuckles weakly "It's in his nature. It's like you being so dapper all of the time. As for Kurt, I doubt that the reason why he didn't say anything was because he's like Sebastian, though it may be the case. Maybe he  _actually_ didn't want to get involved? Maybe he's like you and only gets involved with things when someone he loves is at stake. Sebastian  _is_  his boyfriend, you know."

What Rachel had said.. It didn't settle right with Blaine. He didn't like how she was so indifferent to how she was being treated by people like Sebastian; she just let it slide. That was only going to make things a lot worse, in Blaine's eyes. People were going to take notice that she didn't react too much whenever people hurled insults like that at her, and sooner, or later, more people were going to do it. She also said that she was "long used to it." No one should be used to that kind of treatment. At all. Though what she said about Kurt's behaviour really didn't make Blaine feel any better. It actually just made him feel a hell of a lot worse. Blaine  _knew_  that Kurt and Sebastian were going out . They had been since the Yule Ball last year after they went together, which didn't make anything better, seeing as how Blaine had asked Kurt to go with him then. But Sebastian and Kurt being together didn't make anything better. Them being best friends since pretty much the start of their time at Hogwarts didn't make it better either. Everything to do with their relationship did nothing but suceed in making Blaine feel even worse at the moment. He couldn't help it; Blaine couldn't just turn off his feelings like they had a switch, or something similar.

"You don't think I know that...?" Blaine grimaces a little, avoiding Rachel's gaze.

"Okay, what's wrong now..?" Rachel asks, her voice laced with concern, though there was a slight edge of irritation that Blaine was just able to catch onto.

"Nothing." Blaine says. Seeing that Rachel opens her mouth, Blaine looks at his watch before back at Rachel. "Actually, just remembered. Quidditch practice. It's on today, and this is the first time I've managed to go to practice without detention with Umbridge getting in the way." Blaine quickly stands up and pushes his things back into his bag before running out of the classroom, ignoring Rachel's attempts at calling out to him.

* * *

Blaine was going to admit it: he lied about Quidditch practice. Sure, he'd usually have one around this time of the day, but the rest of the team were too busy with studying to go to this week's, and any time they weren't? Umbridge thought of some way to put Blaine in detention so that he wouldn't get to. It was like she actively looked out for times when Blaine would be in Quidditch to punish him for one thing or another so that he would miss it. Blaine was actually at the point where he believed that Umbridge  _was_  just trying to get him in detention to make his life miserable. She always had that Queen Bitch smirk on her face whenever she succeeded. Hell that smirk even rivalled Santana's and Quinn's, and that was saying something.

The reason why Blaine had lied about Quidditch was practice was because he really didn't want to talk about Kurt any more with Rachel. She knew something was up, but Blaine knew Rachel didn't know about his feelings for Kurt; it was one of the few things that Blaine hadn't told Rachel. Though, he knew that if he'd spent anymore time with her, then she would find out sooner or later. Rachel very rarely backed down with these kinds of things, and Blaine was going to have to avoid being with Rachel for too long. She'd get the message sooner or later that Blaine didn't want to talk about it.

Blaine knew exactly when he started feeling how he did towards Kurt. It wasn't something that he had to guess about since these feelings began the moment Blaine saw him. It was on their first train ride to Hogwarts, as first years whne they were both sitting nervously about what was going to happen when they got there. Blaine, was worried about whether or not this was all real or not, and it wasn't just some stunt pulled by his aunt and uncle, or if there'd been some mistake. Or if he was going to make any friends if he was there, and if he was actually going to do well in any of his subjects as he had no freakin' clue what he was going to do in them. If he had to guess, then all Kurt was probably just what house he'd be in, and how well he would do in his classes. Blaine didn't know why he got that vibe off Kurt, but he really didn't seem like he'd be worried about how well he was going to do. Though, Blaine knew that not all of his thoughts on Kurt's personality was going to be accurate. Blaine never actually plucked up the courage to speak to him at length, and all his judgements on the other boy's characters were based on what Blaine had seen of him around the school, and his short, and very limited conversations with him.

* * *

_Nerves filled Blaine when he walked through King's Cross alone. Blaine's aunt and uncle only dropped him off here because of his cousin having a pig's tail, which he received after the Gameskeeper came to visit him. All three of Blaine's relatives were incredibly rude to the man after he told them the truth about Blaine. It seemed to be some dark family secret that wasn't ever supposed to come out. Blaine hated that they kept that secret about him for so long; the fact that he was a wizard and was to go to a wizarding school up in the Highlands of Scotland called Hogwarts. He hated his family anyway for how they treated him in general, and he was more than livid to find out that they hid something so big about his life. He even found out the truth about how his parents died. Turns out, they didn't die in a car crash. They were, in fact, killed by a very dark wizard. A few arguments kicked off after this between the family, and Blaine's cousin tried to attack him, which, all he got in return was a pig's tail. While all three of them were freaking out, Blaine and the Gameskeeper took this chance to escape, so Blaine could find out more about the Wizarding World, and get his new school supplies._

_The Gameskeeper, Hagrid, as his name turned out to be, was actually an incredibly nice man, despite what his appearance made him seem. Blaine was intimidated at the start, but as the day progressed, Hagrid seemed like some Blaine felt like he could trust. It really was a great feeling, if Blaine was going to be honest. He'd went through eleven years of life, and he couldn't share anything with anyone. Almost everyone he met hated him. Blaine was just praying that the Wizarding World would be different. It was so amazing to Blaine. Everything in Diagon Alley (where they'd went to get Blaine's school supplies) just awed him in everyway, and if Hagrid wasn't there to remind him that all the money that Blaine's parents had left behind was to last him seven years, Blaine was so sure that he was going to blow it all on everything he saw. Everyone in Diagon Alley knew his name, and all were incredibly helpful towards him, and helped him find things when he couldn't find him. He even got a discount when he went to the ice cream parlour. Hagrid had told him that the reason why people knew him was because that he was famous in the Wizarding World, and the scar on the forehead was the mark that showed this. Apparently, he was the only person to survive the Killing Curse that took his parents lives, and when he survived this curse, it had also defeated one of the Darkest Wizards who ever lived. Blaine was shocked to hear this news; the fact that so many people knew who he was, and knew more about why his life was the way it was before he did. It was just incredibly over-whelming, and all Blaine could do was wish that he knew this sooner._

_Blaine never wanted to leave Diagon Alley, and after finding out that he could stay in the Leaky Cauldron, Blaine had begged Hagrid to let him stay there. Unfortunately, Hagrid told Blaine that it wasn't a great idea, and took him back home. The month he spent at his aunt and uncle's was incredibly awkward. None of them really spoke to him, not even to snap or make a rude comment, and his cousin was_ _**terrified** _ _if Blaine walked past him. Blaine didn't think that he'd ever get used to that all. He'd gone so long being the one that was scared, but the roles seemed to have been reversed. It would be nice that things would stay like this, because Blaine was sick of being treated so... horribly throughout his childhood. He wasn't betting on it though. Blaine knew he'd probably just have to savour the feeling for now._

_His family took him to the train station, only because of the hospital appointment they'd planned for his cousin to get that tail removed. After stepping through the station doors, Blaine saw his family walking away, laughing their heads off. Which..didn't settle right with Blaine. What if this was all just some huge joke that his family planned and everything he thought he'd learnt about himself for this month was a lie? Blaine was about to completely freak out before knowing that wasn't the best idea he had. They could've just been laughing at some lewd comment his uncle made about him. Yes.. That was what Blaine was going to tell himself._

_Blaine couldn't find the platform where he was supposed to go. There wasn't a sign that was going to say "Platform Nine and Three Quarters" after all,, was there? So, all Blaine was looking out for was someone mention it in passing, or seeing someone dressed in robes like he saw them wear in Diagon Alley. They would probably stand out a lot more, but Blaine was careful to look out for both. After about ten minutes of wandering around, Blaine saw a family of strangely dressed blondes, the youngest of which was about Blaine's age. And she had an_ _**owl** _ _on her trolley. She had to be going to Hogwarts! Taking his chance, Blaine started to run, and followed the family, feeling incredibly excited, and actually started to feel a bit dizzy._

_Upon closer inspection, Blaine was even more positive now that this family were full of wizards. There was another girl, older by a few years, who had a large owl, and she was wearing robes with a red trim, and a lion crest on it. Blaine had no idea what that meant, but he assumed that she was part of some team at Hogwarts. The woman, who Blaine assumed to be the two girls' mother stepped forward, smiling at the older girl._

_"On you go, Francis" the woman said, a soft smile on her face._

_The girl who Blaine now knew as Francis nods, and runs with her trolley, heading straight to the wall between platforms nine and ten. Blaine's eyes widened. She was going to head face first into it! He opened his mouth, about to shout out a warning when the girl just disappeared. Blaine blinked rapidly, and just stared at the place where Francis had been, his mouth wide open._

_"On you go, Lucy, it's your turn now!"_

_"But mum...I don't think he knows how to get onto the platform!" The young girl giggles, pointing straight at Blaine._

_Blaine breaks out of his slight trance and looked directly at the family. Smiling weakly, Blaine walks forward, and smiles at them_

_"H-hey." He said, stuttering a little and looking at his feet. God, he was feeling so nervous right now. This family must have thought that he was a complete idiot right now. "M-my name's B-Blaine. I was w-wondering if you could tell me how to get onto the platform..?"_

_Once his name was mentioned, the family's gaze immediately went straight to his forehead, and the two parents' eyes widened, while the girl just smiled in amazement._

_"Sure! You just run through the barrier, which is between those walls. I know it looks solid, but it's not. It's to stop the Muggles from getting into our world and ending up on the train! Don't worry, they don't notice that you go through" The girl said, continuing to Blaine._

_Blaine looks at her, and nods "So...I just act like it's a door then..?"_

_"Yeah. Though, Frannie said it's best to run if you're a bit nervous." The girl nodded, as if to confirm the fact._

_Blaine swallowed back, and looks at the girl "R-right."_

_Blaine looked at the wall; it seemed solid. Blaine swallowed back again, and gripped onto his trolley even tighter. Closing his eyes, Blaine started running towards the wall, certain that he was going to collide with the brick, that his owl was going to wake up from her peaceful sleep, that everyone in King's Cross was going to turn around and laugh at him. Blaine continued to run, wondering how the hell long it was to get to the wall. Opening his eyes, feeling like he was going to just crash as soon as they were open, Blaine almost falls over the trolley in shock._

_He was in a completely different part of the station. This platform was filled with people dressed like the ones he'd seen in Diagon Alley, and there were people who were dressed like he was. Looking around, Blaine's mouth falls further. There was a large, scarlet steam train to his left, which had "The Hogwarts Express" written on the front. Looking up, Blaine sees the platform sign "Platform Nine and Three Quarters." Blaine's stomach feels a whole load lighter. So. More than likely, this was all real. It just..It made him feel so much better, and for a few moments, everything seemed to disappear._

_"Hey, Blaine Anderson"_

_Blaine jumped, wondering who was behind him before smiling upon seeing the blond girl from before. "Oh, hey" He said cheerfully. Blaine didn't bother wondering how she knew his surname. He could guess why._

_"So, my name's Quinn. Quinn Fabray" She nodded again, like she did before "You prolly heard my parents call me 'Lucy'." Quinn gave a quick eyeroll "But_ _**no one** _ _but them calls me that. So, just call me Quinn, m'kay?"_

_Blaine nodded, and smiled at her "Okay, Quinn! Do you want to sit with me on the train?"_

_"Sorry, but Frannie's wanting me to meet with her friend's sister. She's the same age as me..." Quinn scowled a little, glaring in the direction of her sister. "But, if I can get away, I will. If not, then I'll make sure to see you once we get to Hogwarts! I hope we're in the same house as each other!"._

_House..? What was that? Was that the reason why Quinn's sister was wearing that set of robes? Blaine really didn't know, and just as he was about to ask, Francis was waving Quinn over, and he knew that Quinn wasn't going to be around him much longer until they got to Hogwarts. Maybe he should've read more of Hogwarts: A History when he was back home..._

_"Well, I have to go now. See you around, Blaine Anderson!" Quinn called out, waving as she ran to Francis._

_A few people heard Quinn, and turned around, whispering and pointing at him. Blaine shot them all a weak smile, and made his way over to the train, saying hi to a few people who spoke to him. Blaine didn't stop to talk to anyone though. He just wanted to get a seat before all of them filled up._

_Luckily, when he got on the train, it was pretty empty, and he found his own compartment in no time. With difficulty thanks to his height, Blaine was able to get his trunk up onto the luggage rack. Smiling to himself, Blaine jumped off the seat he'd stepped on to give himself more height, and took a seat at the window. A few minutes later, the train doors closed, and they were quickly leaving London, and Blaine was leaving his old life behind, at least, until next year._

_Once they were starting to pull out of the city, Blaine heard his door being knocked. He turned around, and saw the outline of a girl. Was it Quinn?_

_"It's open" He said cheerfully. It would be nice if it was Quinn, as he already knew who she was, but he wouldn't complain if it wasn't. Blaine just wanted some friends._

_The door opens, and the girl wasn't Quinn. She was shorter than he was, and had long brown hair, which was placed into long curls. Her eyes were a darker shade of brown and large. She looked around the compartment, before smiling on seeing Blaine._

_"Hello, do you mind if I sit here? There's no where else for me, and no one else has let me sit with them yet." The girl's voice was fast, and Blaine had to think for a few moments to think about what she'd said. Eventually, he managed to figure it out, and he nodded towards her._

_"Sure, go right ahead" He smiled, gesturing to the seat across from him._

_The girl's face lit up at this, and she dumped her luggage onto the row of seats next to her, and sat across from Blaine, continuing to speak rapidly._

_"Thank you, it was really hard for me to find a place to sit" She said "I'm Rachel Berry, by the way. My parents aren't magical, so I had no idea about all of this until a month or so ago. But as soon as I came back from Diagon Alley, I read all the books I'd bought, so I think I have a rough idea about all of this. The Wizarding World is so interesting! Did you know that the reason why Hogwarts hasn't been found by Muggles is because it's Unplottable, and there's charms around the school to prevent it being seen by them?" She stopped, seeing Blaine's look of confusion before continuing "That means it can't be found on any form of maps, and whenever they do find it, they just see some old dangerous ruin? Speaking of Hogwarts, what house do you think you'll be in? Personally?_ _**I** _ _think I'll either be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. They defintiely seem like the best houses. Though, Hufflepuff isn't too bad,a lot of nice people came from Hufflepuff, I've heard. Slytherin doesn't seem appealing though, but that's only because of the wizards and witches that came out of there. None of them were really nice." Rachel took a few deep breaths before looking at Blaine "What about you? Where do you think you'll be?"_

_Blaine eyes widened upon hearing just how fast this girl could speak. Even after running the words through his head, Blaine still wasn't sure. He looked at the ground feeling a little stupid, "I don't know...I've not really thought about it to be honest...I was raised by Muggles as well."_

_Rachel nodded "I see. Well, that makes sense. We really don't know until we get there." Rachel's eyes shined when hearing that Blaine was raised by Muggles too "Oh, isn't it so interesting!"_

_Blaine smiled at Rachel and nodded "It is. I never thought all of this could exist.. But I'm really glad it does. Everything here's so amazing. I hope Hogwarts is the same as what I've seen."_

_"I'm sure it will be," Rachel said "So, what's your name? I didn't catch it?"_

_"Blaine. Blaine Anderson..."_

_"I've heard about you!" Rachel said, squealing almost "You defeated the Darkest Wizard of all time when you were a baby! And you were the only person to survive the Killing Curse! That was how you got that scar!" She pointed to his forehead as she said the word "scar", looking at his fringe so intensely it was if she was trying to move it with her mind to reveal it_

_"Yeah, I know." Blaine laughed a little. He found it funny how Rachel was telling him all of this, like he didn't know his own life. Though he couldn't talk. If it wasn't for Hagrid, then Blaine doubted he would've known all of this._

_"Well, of course you would" Rachel nodded "I think you'll be in Gryffindor. Your parents were both in that house apparentely._

_"_ _**Gryffindor!** _ _Who would want to be in_ _**Gryffindor!"** _ _The voice cut Blaine off before he had the chance to reply to Rachel. Looking up, Blaine saw a tall boy, smirking. He looked as though he was the same age as Blaine, and he reminded Blaine of a meerkat, especially because of the smirk. Meerkat boy turned and looked at Blaine "It's Slytherin you want to be in. It's the best house. All my family were there."_

_"_ _**Actually,** _ _I don't think anyone would want to be in Slytherin!" Rachel snapped, glaring right at Meerkat Boy "Unless, of course, they lack any form of_ _**decency!"** _

_The Meerkat Boy just rolled his eyes "Whatever, Little Miss Perfect" He laughed a little, before kicking Rachel's luggage off the seat, and throwing himself on the seat nearest the door, propping his feet up on the seat adjecent to him. Blaine was about to comment before the other boy yelled down the corridor. "Hey, Kurt! Get in here, I found us some seats!"_

_"We didn't say you could sit here!" Rachel said, continuing to glare at Meerkat Boy. Meerkat Boy just ignored her, waving his hand, as if to dismiss what she said. "Don't ignore me!"_

_After this, Rachel and Meerkat Boy began arguing again, but Blaine didn't know what about, as he completely zoned out upon seeing the boy that Meerkat Boy called out for. The boy's skin was incredibly pale, and looked so..._ _**smooth** _ _that it was next to impossible for Blaine not to get out of his seat and start stroking the boy's cheeks. His gaze travelled upwards, and Blaine tried so hard not to focus on the boy's lips, which were just so_ _**full** _ _and_ _**pink.** _ _The boy's hair was perfectly styled, and was chestnut in colour. It looked just as soft and it was also next to impossible for Blaine not to run his hands through it. What killed Blaine the most though, was the boy's eyes. They were a mix between blue and grey, and there was some green thrown in there as well. It wasn't a colour Blaine had seen before, but it was incredibly beautiful. Blaine was fully aware that he was staring now, and only stopped when hearing the insanely beautiful boy, Kurt, speak_

_"D-Don't look at me like that.." He said, mumbling a little as his gaze fell to the ground._

_Blaine flinched, and looked down, blushing furiously. "S-sorry."_

_Blaine caught Meerkat Boy glaring at him, which made Blaine turn his gaze down to look down on the floor, finding it impossible to look up. All three of them start to talk, though, Blaine really just focused on Kurt, who took a seat next to him. It just caused Blaine's heart to pound in his chest loudly, and Blaine had to wonder if Kurt could hear it as it was deafening in Blaine's ears. Even though Blaine couldn't hear what Kurt was saying, or at least make sense of it. It was incredibly beautiful. It was a higher than what Blaine had expected, but it sounded amazing in Blaine's ears, so he didn't even care. The whole time they were talking, Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt, unable to tear his gaze away until he felt food being thrown at him. Turning around, he saw that it was Meerkat Boy._

_"Yo, Human Bush. Are you deaf or something?" Meerkat Boy said, raising his eyebrow._

_"S-sorry.. What were you saying?" Blaine asked._

_Meerkat Boy rolled his eyes and looked at Kurt with a "Is this guy serious?" look — Kurt just gave a shrug — and said slowly, enunciating each word in a condescending manner "I said 'What is your name'?" He gave another eye roll and crossed his arms, waiting for Blaine's response impatiently._

_"Oh...Blaine." He said, nodding._

_"Blaine_ _**Anderson".** _ _Rachel piped in, as if to make a point._

_Though, it didn't have the effect that Blaine had expected, or the one that Rachel was hoping for. Meerkat Boy's face fell, and he glared at Blaine furiously, his jaw clenching as his fists curl into a tight ball._

_"S-Sebastian... Are you okay..?" Kurt asked, looking incredibly concerned. So, his name was Sebastian? Blaine preferred Meerkat Boy._

_"Fine." Meerkat Boy muttered darkly. Suddenly, Meerkat Boy jumped to his feet, and looked at Kurt "Come on, Kurt. Let's leave the two lovebirds. Don't want to be around the wrong type for too long. They might corrupt you."_

_"What do you mean the "wrong type —" Rachel started._

_"Shut up, Mudblood" Meerkat Boy spat at her. Mudblood? What the hell was that? It couldn't have been good because Rachel's face drained of colour and her eyes welled over. Kurt looked just as confused as Blaine did, so he couldn't ask him, and Meerkat Boy probably wasn't going to tell him. He didn't want to ask Rachel though, because she looked distraught. "Let's go already!". Meerkat Boy lunged forward, and gripped onto Kurt's wrist, pulling him out of his seat, and rushed down the hallway, probably to go back to their former compartment._

_"Well, he was certainly a pleasure!" Rachel snapped, her voice thick. Blaine smiled weakly at Rachel and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug._

_Blaine didn't want to have to meet Sebastian again. Though Kurt? Blaine wanted to know more about him. Sebastian didn't seem like he would let Kurt hang around with Blaine, seeing his reaction to finding out his name. Blaine didn't care though. Sebastian couldn't decide who Kurt could talk to, and who ihis friend was. Blaine was going to try everything in his power to at least make an attempt at a friendship with Kurt, and yes, he would even endure time with Sebastian to do so._

_Just as long as he knew the beautiful boy with the blue eyes he met on the train._


	3. Fervid As A Flame

Kurt was sitting on his bed, his books splayed out in front of him, and a roll of parchment in hand. Chewing on the end of his quill, he looks through his notes, frowning as he tries to make sense of things. Kurt didn't even know why he bothered trying to study. Every time he tried to lately, Kurt always failed. His mind would just completely trail off, and it would be next to impossible for it to come back. Kurt's mind was just being incredibly cruel to him, and he was beginning to think of things that he usually would find sickening.

And it was all Blaine Anderson's fault. Ever since they met in the library a few nights ago, Kurt hadn't been able to think straight at all. His mind was constantly plagued with thoughts of the Gryffindor, and a good majority of them were things that Kurt definitely should  _not_ be thinking about if the other boy wasn't Sebastian. Kurt actually couldn't face Sebastian after this, and any time Sebastian tried to get him to go out of the common room, Kurt would claim that he had assignments to do, and couldn't see him until they were done. Which, was partially true. Kurt  _did_ have assignments that had to be done, however, he didn't need to lock himself away from Sebastian to do this. It was easy enough for Kurt to play catch up whenever he hung out with Sebastian. Though, he couldn't concentrate. At all. So, Kurt needed all the time he could get alone to try and get at least one thing done. That didn't help though, because when he was alone? The images just became more vivid thanks to the silence making it easier for these thoughts to come along. Maybe Kurt just needed to spend more time with Sebastian. It might not help with Kurt's whole inappropiate thoughts problem, but at least he'd be thinking about it with the person Kurt  _should_  be thinking these things about. At least then he'd feel less guilty about it. Kurt was just greatful that it was the weekend. Because having these thoughts in class? It wasn't going to go unnoticed by the professors, considering how hard Kurt usually worked, and he'd probably have to go to Professor Snape, or something. And that was an awkward conversation that Kurt wanted to avoid at all costs.

So, deciding that this was the best thing to do, Kurt closes over all of his books, and places them back into his bag. He glances over to Sebastian's bed, to see if his boyfriend had came in without him noticing; the bed was empty. Kurt glances at his watch, and decides that it was best to check in the common room. After all, at this time of night, it was more than likely that he was sitting down there than anywhere else. Though, just as he was about to stand off of his bed, the dorm door swings open, hitting against the wall, Sebastian walks through, letting out a loud yawn. Sebastian gives him a weak smile, and mumbles something, that Kurt could only assume was a greeting. Watching as Sebastian takes off his uniform, lips parting ever so slightly when Sebastian throws his clothes uncerimonously into his trunk, just standing there in his boxers, Kurt realizes that it wasn't likely at all that time with Sebastian. Hearing Sebastian murmur a good-night to him, Kurt nods, wishing the same back to him. Giving a slight sigh, Kurt undresses, slipping his usual night shirt in before wrapping himself in the covers, trying to get some sleep before classes started again on Monday morning. Monday was good for Kurt, even though it was the start of the week. Almost every single class he had, Kurt was seated next to Sebsatian, so his gaze wouldn't wander over to Anderson, as Sebastian would keep him pretty preoccupied. Also, the one class he didn't share with Sebastian on Mondays? There was a lack of an Anderson too. Yep, Mondays were definitely a good day for Kurt Hummel at the moment.

Kurt woke up Monday morning after feeling something heavy pressing down on him. Giving a moan of confusion, Kurt opens his eyes slowly, and jumps slightly, coming face to face with Sebastian, who was lying on top of him. After blinking a few times, and letting his eyes focus, Kurt sees Sebastian grinning down at him as he presses their noses against each others.. Smiling a little up at him, Kurt lifts his head slightly, rubbing the tips of their noses together.

"Hey you," Sebastian smiles softly down at him "Sleep well?"

"I did, thanks" Kurt nods, giving a slight yawn before smirking "That was, of course, until I was pounced on by an overly large meerkat."

Sebastian looks down at Kurt, giving a loud, fake gasp of shock "That," He leans forward, lightly nipping the tip of his nose. "Was downright cruel, Mr Hummel."

"Well, you're heavy!" Kurt protests, laughing.

"I'm not  _that_  heavy, Hummel," Sebastian rolls his eyes, the smirk that he was trying to suppress incredibly clear on his features. Though, Kurt might have just known Sebastian well enough by now to know when he was trying to hide that adorable, almost meerkat-like smirk on his face. Pretty much every time since first Sebastian was being sarcastic with any students or professors, Sebastian had that smirk on his face.

"Yes. Yes you are. You're not the one who has you crushing your windpipe" Kurt says, continuing to laugh.

"That's because that would be impossible, and besides," Sebastian gives a slight shrug "And besides..." He trails off, now fully smirking, deliberately grinding his hips against Kurt's as he speaks. "You know how much I  _love_ being on top of you".

Seeing Sebastian giving him a flirtatious wink, Kurt feels himself blushing. Shaking his head, Kurt slaps Sebastian's arms, still blushing fiercely "Ohmygod,  _shut up_ ". Kurt says breathlessly, shaking his head and burying his face into his hands. Hearing Sebastian chuckling, Kurt frowns a little, before looking up. Taking a breath, he holds Sebastian's gaze. "We should get ready. Professor Snape won't be happy if we're late."

"We'll get it easy. Snape  _loves_ us" Sebastian says, wrapping his arms further around Kurt "We'll be  _fiiiinnnee"_

"Even so, we don't know if he'll be in a good mood or not, and I'm not risking it" Kurt frowns a little, sitting up. "Besides, it's about time we got ready anyways."

Sebastian pouts a little, before sliding his arms out from around Kurt, before pushing himself off the bed "Fine, you're no fun." He whines a little, before walking over to his trunk, pulling out his uniform, and Kurt gets off his bed to do the same. Sebastian looks over his shoudler at Kurt as he buttons up his shirt "But you owe for this later, right?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, and nods "Fine. But remember I need to get work done. So after that, okay?"

"Nope."

Kurt turns around quickly, narrowing his eyes slightly "And why not?"

" _Because_ " Sebastian speaks dramatically as he drops himself onto Kurt's bed, shirt still half-unbuttoned "The school work was the cockblock to start with. I'm not letting it happen again. No. It's going to be a surprise. You best get that work done as fast as possible."

"You." Kurt says, turning to Sebastian, and buttoning his shirt up the rest of the way "Are unbelievable, Sebastian Smythe."

"I know." Sebastian then grabs Kurt's waist, spinning him around, and smirking at his gasp of shock as he pushes Kurt down onto the bed, quickly kissing his lips. "But you love me anyway".

Sebastian slides off of Kurt and lets him get ready, only complaining when Kurt starts working on his hair for nearly an hour. At the rate Kurt was going at, they were going to miss breakfast. And Sebastian couldn't let that happen. He needed his tea every Monday morning, otherwise he wasn't going to make it through the rest of the day. Glancing at his watch more frequently as the minutes rolled past, Sebastian's eyes widen when it's only half an hour before classes start. Grabbing Kurt's wrist, and hauling him up from his seat, Sebastian silences Kurt's sqawk of protest as he pushes all of his hair products into his bag, before pulling Kurt upstairs and into the Great Hall.

All during breakfast, Kurt sends glares over Sebasitan's way as he fixes his hair, mumbling something about how he looks completely awful, and that if it wasn't for Sebastian hadn't dragged him out of the dorms, he wouldn't have even  _thought_  about stepping outside in the state that he was in. It was getting slightly irritating, because no matter how many times Sebastian tried to convince him that he looked totally fine? Kurt's glare would intensify, and would tell him sharply that he looked awful. So, Sebastian just dropped the matter after a few more attempts and just focused on drinking his tea. Kurt refused to even budge until Sebastian told him that there was only five more minutes before Potions started. Which, actually got a reaction from Kurt. The smaller boy jumped out of his seat, and pushes all of his hair products into his bag, and rushes down the stairs, and into the dungeons, a slice of toast in his mouth. Seeing his boyfriend rushing out of the hall, Sebastian just chuckles and shakes his head, and stands up. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Sebastian follows Kurt out the hall, not going at the almost insane speed Kurt was running at, but walking quick enough that he should get there in time, provided that no-one stopped him on the way there.

Blaine walks into Potions, shocked to see that he was actually early for once. Blaine didn't do to well with waking up on Mondays, and considering that he had Potions first thing? It was a tremendous effort for him to push himself out of that door in the morning. But he managed it today, and Blaine's mood instantly perked up. He just hoped that Snape wasn't going to be too awful. Blaine looks around, smiling to see that Rachel was already there, sitting at the front, and alone. He makes his way over to her, waving to Quinn on his way to the front of the class, and slides in next to Rachel. Rachel didn't seem to notice that he was there; her head was in her bag, and Blaine could only assume that she was looking for her Potions textbook.

"Hey Rach," He says brightly, hoping to catch her attention.

"Huh...?" She looks out of her bag, looking slightly dazed before face lights up "Oh, hey Blaine! How did Quidditch practice go?"

Blaine's face falls slightly. Right. Quidditch Practice. The one that he made up, and didn't even go to the Pitch to make it believable. That Quidditch Practice.

"Blaine..?" Rachel furrows her eyebrow. "Everything okay..?"

"Yeah, everything's fine" Blaine answers Rachel straight away, trying to think of a cover story. His frown clearly didn't go by unnoticed "Yeah, I didn't actually go to practice. Don't yell at me, I know. I know it was the first practice I had in weeks that Umbridge didn't prevent me going to" He raises his hand, stopping Rachel from speaking; her mouth was open, and it was clear she was going to start ranting at him "I was going up to my dorm, you know, to get my broom? And half way there, I had a mirgraine attack, so I had to sit it out. I feel _awful_  about missing it."

_And for lying to you_.

Rachel gives him a sympathetic look before placing her hand on top of his "It's okay.. Though, go to Madam Pomfrey next time that happens. It's what she's there for" She smiles at him softly "Anyway, provided Professor Snape doesn't give us anything  _too_  bad, we can take you down to the Pitch and we can practice tonight!"

"That's all good Rachel, but.." Blaine sighs, shaking his head "It's  _Snape_  we're talking about. The man hates me. I won't be surprised if we get more homework to do  _just_  because I'm in this group."

"Blaine, you're being ridiculous" Rachel groans, frowning at Blaine "I keep telling you this. Snape doesn't hate you, okay? He's just..harsher towards you because you're famous. He doesn't want to make it seem like he gives you special treatment, so he treats you a little worse — "

"He doesn't hate me?" Blaine repeats, blinking slowly "Who are you trying to kid, Rachel? And he's not treating me like this because of the whole 'don't give Anderson special treatment' thing. He's treating me like this because he's a complete, and utter —"

At this, the classroom door swings open, and it bounces off the wall, almost knocking the door off of it's hinges from the sheer force the door was kicked open at. Rachel lets out a slight squeak and buries her face into her book, and Blaine just tenses up, unable to move apart from the rising and falling of his chest, just waiting for Snape's outburst in all it's glory. Judging from how he opened the door? Snape was  _super_  pissed off, and his rant at Blaine today would be twice as pleasant as it usually was. Blaine was just preparing himself for the rant, and preparing himself to hold his tongue so he wouldn't lash out at Snape and land himself in any more trouble than he was already in.

But the rant never came. Slightly confused, Blaine turns around to see who it was that stepped through the door. And as his eyes land on the table at the back, and closest to the door? His question was answered. Kurt. He was out of breath, and his hair wasn't as perfectly styled as it usually was, but even then, Kurt didn't fail to look breathtaking. Blaine sighs softly, a faint smile creeping up on his face. Yup. He was definitely staring now. Thankfully, Rachel had gone properly back to her book now, and Kurt was attempting to fix his hair. Blaine was almost tempted to just... take anything that would enhance his appearance right now, because Kurt looked perfect just the way he was. He refrained from doing so though, and just sat and watched Kurt fix his apparence as the Slytherin felt as needed. Though, Blaine couldn't stare for long though, as Sebastian was swaggering through the class room door, and slides into the seat next to Kurt, immediately wrapping his arm around his waist. Not only would Sebastian give him hell for staring at Kurt, but Blaine did  _not_  want to see them getting all lovey-dovey, and potentially have Sebastian kiss Kurt while smirking in his direction due to what happened in the library. _God_ , Blaine really just... He hated Sebastian. A lot.

A few minutes later, Snape came through the door, and strides to the front of the class, still looking like some over-grown bat as he did every time Blaine saw him. Almost instantly, Snape began his usual sneering comments, directing them at anyone who wasn't in Slytherin, being particularly cruel to Blaine and Adrian as usual. He continues this for a while, before deciding that it was best to to actually continue on with the lesson, giving them their assingment for the week. Hearing what they were given, Blaine frowns a little. The Draught of Peace. They hadn't actually made the potion yet, but Blaine knew that it was difficult to make; he'd read the textbook, and just looking at the potion made Blaine's head hurt. Even if he hadn't read it, he knew it wouldn't be fun. Rachel was getting way too excited about this.

Today, they were going to make the potion, and for the rest of the week, they were to work with their partners to write an essay about it's effects, and to remake it multiple times during the week in their free time, and during the rest of the Potions classes. Hearing the instruction to start, Blaine turns to Rachel, about to ask her what ingredients they needed so they could actually start their potion, before Snape walks over to their table, smirking.

"Not this time, Anderson. You've been relying on Berry too much for help," He folds his arms, towering over their table "And don't think you can go over to Fabray either. I've already arranged appropiate partners for all three of you. Fabray will be working with Lopez."

Blaine looks over, and looks at Quinn, who, seems happy to be working with Santana — it made sense; they were best friends after all — though she looks at him apologetically. Blaine could only hope that he wouldn't be working with someone  _too_  awful. He'd rather fail than work with a Slytherin. No doubt they'd just mock him at every given opportunity. Knowing Snape? That seemed like it was likely to happen.

"As for you, Berry," Snape turns to Rachel, sneering at her "You will be working with Smythe for this —"

"Professor, she  _can't_  work with Sebastian —"

"Be quiet, Anderson. I'm sure that Berry is perfectly capable of working with Smythe —"

"Hey, I'm not working with a Mudblood, Professor — !"

"Smythe, shut up and get down here," Snape snaps at him, clearly at the end of his patience if he was snapping at a student from his house, his eyes practically burning into Sebastian's.

Blaine frowns, and gets out of his seat, letting Sebastian sit there instead. Seeing Rachel's desperate look as Sebastian sits next to her, he just looks at her with a reassuring smile. He wanted to say something, but he was so sure that Snape would actually  _kill_ him if he protested. Seeing Sebastian wearing an expression as if he'd just walked into a room with a million dungbombs being set off at once as he moves his stool as far as it would go, and handing her anything she needed by holding it so they'd make as little contact as possible, Blaine scowls at Sebastian before looking up at Snape.

"So, who am I working with then..?" Blaine asks, dreading the answer as he buries his face into his palm.

"Anderson, you will be working with Hummel," Snapee says, gesturing over to his table.

Hummel... Blaine was going to be working with Kurt for a whole week. He didn't know how he felt about this. Last week, Blaine would've killed to be in this position, to spend so much tme with Kurt. But he really didn't know how he felt about it now. Sure, Blaine was as excited as hell for the chance to work with Kurt, but things would just be incredibly awkward, especially after the last conversation they had with each other. It hadn't ended well, and Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt would even be willing to work with him.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine smiles wryly over at Kurt, who didn't return it, just looking at Blaine with an unreadable expression on his face. Blaine slides into the seat next to Kurt, dropping his bag underneath his table, raising his eyebrows when Kurt puts his hand in the air, lightly drumming his fingers on the table.

"What is it, Hummel?" Snape says, as if he'd only just noticed that Kurt's hand was in the air.

"Professor Snape, I was just wondering if it was at all possible for Anderson to work with someone else...?" He starts slowly. "I'm willing to switch partners with Santana? I just feel that —"

"Hummel, there was a reason why I arranged you to sit with Anderson, and it was because you might actually be able to help him. Berry will not help him at all, as she'll just give him special treatment. I can at least trust you to point out any of his... flaws when it cames to working with him," Snape replies slowly, only just looking up to hold Kurt's gaze, making Kurt feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Right... I understand, sir" Kurt sighs a little, nodding, looking down and starts writing down notes, trying everything he can not to look over at Blaine unless he really had to.

"Is everything okay, Kurt...?" Frowning a little, Kurt looks over at Anderson. Why did Anderson decide to talk to him before he had the chance to clear his mind? Oh, because Anderson just had to make things as awkward as possible.

"Go get our ingredients." Kurt says quickly "I'll do everything else. Just watch me, and we can work on it again tomorrow with you actually doing something." Kurt frowns agai when seeing that Blaine hadn't moved yet, "What are you waiting for Anderson? Go!" Kurt rolls his eyes a little, shoving Blaine towards the ingredients rack, using the short time that Blaine would be away to calm himself down, crossing his legs and turning away from Blaine. Closing his eyes over, Kurt breathes slowly out of his mouth. He didn't need this. Kurt was looking forward so much for one day when he wouldn't end up thinking about Anderson at one point, and Monday was the only day that Kurt thought for sure that wasn't going to happen, as he was going to with Sebastian most of the day, and therefore, would be more inclined to think about his boyfriend. But he was going to be spending  _so_  much time with Anderson for this week, and Kurt wasn't sure how long it was going to be before he was going to do something he'd regret.


	4. Sudden Silence, Sudden Heat

As soon as Potions had ended, Kurt left the classroom as quickly as possible, not even waiting for Sebastian like usual. Kurt didn't even speak to his boyfriend before he left, and just got out of there as soon as physically possible. He didn't want to have to deal with this assignment at all. Kurt didn't want to spend so much time with Blaine Freakin' Anderson, the boy who had invaded his dreams ever since their encounter in the library on Friday. His thoughts were just completely undapper, and what made it worse was that the thoughts didn't seem at all wrong when he was thinking them, which just made Kurt hate himself. He wasn't supposed to think those things about Anderson – he was supposed to think about these things with Sebastian. His boyfriend. Who, for the record, could  _not_  know about these thoughts at all. It would make things so much worse between them, and he would probably attempt to kill Anderson for making Kurt think about these things.

Kurt supposed that this whole "working with Anderson" thing wouldn't be too bad if it wasn't for their last meeting. It would be something that Kurt wouldn't want to do, but was able to work past, and get on with. But these thoughts made everything worse. Kurt couldn't look Anderson in the eye without being reminded of the thoughts, and Kurt was so sure that Anderson would be able to see into his mind, and see what he had been thinking about him the past few days. Kurt was also scared that the longer he'd spent with Anderson, the more likely he was going to act on the dreams. Which, would make everything so much worse between Anderson and Sebastian. Sebastian – if he found out about the hypothetical cheating – would hate Kurt forever, and end up killing Anderson, both of which were awful things to happen. The guilt would just constantly eat away at him for the rest of his life for the cheating, and as much as he hated – no – disliked Anderson, Kurt didn't want him to be murdered. It wasn't something Kurt would wish on anyone, apart from maybe the Death Eaters. So, as tempting as it was, Kurt was going to do his best not to act on his feelings at all. It would be better for everyone, after all.

Though, it was so damn hard throughout the whole lesson. Any time Anderson had handed him the next ingredient that they needed, their hands or shoulders kept brushing together, causing a million ripples to run through his body, and a wave of excitement just completely swept over him. Even though Kurt tried to avoid as much eye contact with Blaine as possible, Kurt would occasionally steal a look over at Blaine, and the dilated look in his eyes caused Kurt's heartbeat to quicken significantly. Kurt knew he was being stupid. He knew that the reason for that look in Anderson's eyes was because the lighting wasn't that great down in the dungeons. It had nothing whatsoever to do with anything at all sexual, or Anderson being attracted to him in any way. After all... why the hell would Anderson be attracted to him? Anderson probably wanted some pretty girl, in Gryffindor, like that bushy haired girl that scrawny kid with glasses was always with. Or maybe even Rachel. Though, they seemed more like siblings, so the likelihood of them actually dating were next to none. Not to mention that Kurt knew damn well that Rachel was into his step-brother, Finn. No, Anderson definitely wasn't dating Rachel or anything. If he was dating anyone, it was probably Quinn Fabray. Kurt was friends with Quinn, but he wasn't as close to her as Anderson was. Apparently they knew each other ever since their first day at Hogwarts. She claimed that she was the first person at Hogwarts to speak to Blaine Anderson all throughout first year, and no one heard the end of it. They seemed like really close friends though, and despite being gay, Kurt knew that any straight guy must be crazy not to take any opportunity to date Quinn. She was incredibly pretty, and despite what people thought, was actually nice. Not to mention, the way they acted around each other made it seem like they actually were dating. Kurt didn't care though, if Anderson and Quinn were dating. It made absolutely no difference to him if they were or not.

Kurt had to admit that he was incredibly glad that Sebastian hadn't bothered to run after him after his quick departure from the classroom. Or maybe Sebastian just couldn't keep up with him. No doubt, Rachel was probably ranting about their work together, her mouth going at about a million miles per hour as she went through her plans for what they were going to do for the week. Kurt did not envy Sebastian because of that. He really didn't know how Anderson was able to put up with that, though he supposed that the same could be said for him and Sebastian. Most people just saw him as a complete and utter jerk with an over-inflated ego, and while that was...partially true, there was a lot more to Sebastian's personality than that. If people actually tried to get to know him, Kurt was sure that people would see Sebastian as someone who is nowhere near as awful as people try to claim, and cares deeply about his loved ones. Sure, Sebastian wasn't close to a whole load of people, but Kurt had met his family a few times, and he was extremely protective over them. Also, how Sebastian was with his friends, and with Kurt himself showed this as well. It was so clear just how much Sebastian actually cared about you, and Kurt wished that people would just give him a chance so that they would be able to see this side to him.

Classes were hell on earth for Kurt during the rest of the day. Even though he didn't have to deal with Anderson for the rest of the day, and even had a class free of the boy, Kurt couldn't stop thinking about him, how their hands brushed during Potions, or how dark his eyes looked. It was torture. Everything about Anderson, and everything he did was torture. More than once, Kurt found himself looking up from his work to look over at Anderson, scowling at every little action he did. Even something as simple as the run of a hand through those damned curls. Kurt just wanted so much to just run his fingers through Anderson's curls, only just being able not to lunge forward, and attack the boy right there and then. But Kurt refrained. Kurt had a reputation to uphold here. A reputation of being an incredibly well behaved student who did nothing to ever get him into trouble, and was probably a likely choice for Head Boy in Seventh Year – he was already a prefect after all. So, as tempting as it was to just ravish Anderson right there and then, Kurt was able to control himself.

As soon as the bell rang, marking the end of the day, Kurt couldn't get out of the classroom fast enough. Again, Kurt didn't stop to wait for Sebastian, ignoring the callings of his name coming from said boy. He just kept walking swiftly, not looking back even once. He need time alone for a short while and go somewhere. Somewhere where he wouldn't be bothered by someone else or his own thoughts. Kurt didn't know where he could go and not be bothered by the constant recurring undapper thoughts about Anderson, though if he wandered around long enough, Kurt was sure that he would find somewhere soon enough.

* * *

Finally, Friday came along, and all those awkward classes would hopefully just fade from his mind. At first, Blaine saw being partners with Kurt as a blessing, and something that would help him along with getting to know Kurt. Sure, Blaine wanted nothing more than to actually start dating the boy, but with Sebastian in the picture? Blaine knew that wasn't going to happen. But being friends with Kurt was good enough. Because then, he'd at least be involved in his life positively in at least one way in his life. Which, in Blaine's eyes were better than nothing.

But being partners with Kurt? It was just...awful. Kurt never spoke to him, killing all forms of conversation that Blaine attempted, and he moved extremely awkwardly whenever they worked on their potion, and in the classes that weren't Potions, and Blaine dared look up at Kurt, he'd find the pale boy just glaring right at him, those pink lips set in a fine line. It was a look that was almost able to rival Professor McGonagall's Blaine didn't know if it was just a thing with Kurt, and him not liking making contact with people he didn't really know, and didn't feel comfortable being forced to deal with them (which Blaine totally understood) or he thought that Blaine was the same, or maybe Blaine smelt funny and he just didn't know it? No, it couldn't be that...Blaine showered every morning. Then, there was one of the worst thoughts. Because of him being in Gryffindor, and Kurt being in Slytherin. It was perhaps a little drastic for him to think, but Blaine really didn't know Kurt well enough...Maybe Kurt was angry about the Dark Lord...That Blaine defeated him. There was a possibility that Kurt's parents were Death Eaters, and it was an attitude that was passed down to him. Blaine didn't know anything about Kurt's family life – not many people knew – Kurt didn't share anything about his family, except that they were usually far too busy to meet up with anyone else's parents, like many of the other Slytherins wanted. It seemed really defensive whenever Kurt tried to push the subject away, but Blaine wasn't really one to judge. Maybe Kurt was ashamed of his parents? If that were the case, then they would either have to be complete pure blood supremacists, or maybe they were like the Weasleys and loved Muggles and Muggle borns, and Kurt was the one that was obsessed with blood purity? Kurt didn't seem like the type though, but there was so little known about Kurt, Blaine couldn't make any final judgements on the matter. Which was part of the reason why Blaine wanted to know Kurt. To get rid of all those mysteries, but would keep them to himself. There must have been some reason why Kurt was keeping it to himself after all.

Apart from the awkward moments shared with Kurt, the week hadn't been too bad for Blaine. There wasn't anything huge in particular that made it awful. Hell, even Umbridge seemed to be treating him like he wasn't a piece of dirt. When Friday came, however, that all changed. Snape criticized him like usual during Potions, and his mood wasn't too great. Though, the other classes weren't too bad until Defence Against The Dark Arts. Umbridge started on some... speech about the Ministry, and their lesson plans. It didn't go unnoticed that their lesson plan had a distinct lack of actually  _learning_ defensive spells. Naturally, Blaine had brought this up, which resulted in yet another argument about whether or not Voldemort was back. Blaine snapped at her again, and he resulted in getting yet another week's detention. Immediately, Blaine dreaded how Kurt was going to react. Kurt wasn't that patient with him to start with and finding out that he was going to be gone for most of the nights this week? Then Kurt was going to be livid. Though, when he spoke to him, Kurt was actually fine with it. Kurt was clearly annoyed, but he said that he'd wait for him, giving directions to somewhere on the seventh floor. Blaine hadn't heard of that particular room, and couldn't remember ever passing it, but Hogwarts was massive. He probably just missed it.

* * *

Detention lasted the same amount of time, hour after hour just dragging on and on as he wrote that same god-damned sentence over and over, that incredibly fucky quill of Umbridge's causing the words to become etched into his skin on his opposite hand. Blaine was sure it was at the stage where it was going to be permanently scarred. Was this even allowed..? Blaine didn't think so. But Blaine didn't tell any of the professors about it, and certainly not Dumbledore. They all had too much on their plate, dealing with him and the rest of the Wizarding World's protection from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. But the pain from Umbridge's quill wasn't going to get to him. Blaine wouldn't let it, because everyone else's protection was far more important.

It was nearing midnight when he finally got out of the old toad's office. Blaine really didn't think that Kurt would still be waiting for him in that room, but he was still going to check, not wanting to keep the other boy waiting in case he was still there. If he wasn't, then Blaine would send him a letter, and try and arrange to meet up during the day tomorrow. Though, when he got into the room, Kurt was still there, sitting on a couch. The room was fairly small – about the size of an average living room – and was actually just like a living room, with couches and armchairs, a coffee table in front of the seats, and a large fire blazing behind them. It looked like it should be in the Muggle world, but Blaine wasn't caring. It looked so... _cosy_  and Blaine would've killed for his aunt and uncle's living room to be like this, instead of the incredibly high luxury stuffiness that it was.

Kurt didn't seem to notice that Blaine was there, until the door slammed, causing the boy to look up. Kurt frowns a little when seeing Blaine, before shaking his head, going back to his work, moving onto another part of his essay. "You're late" He said, giving an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry...The old to –" Blaine cut himself off, realizing that this wasn't Rachel or Quinn he was talking to, and perhaps someone who would report any negative thing said about a professor to said professor gI mean, Professor Umbridge had our detention dragging on for hoursh He frowns a little, running his hand through his curls. Kurt just let out an amused chuckle, shaking his head as he scribbled some more notes down.

"It's okay, really don't worry about it too much."

Blaine's eyes widen slightly, slightly shocked that Kurt hadn't snapped at him, but he supposed that it wasn't a bad thing. It was certainly better than Kurt snapping at him for everything.

"Oh...okay." Blaine nods slowly, taking a seat on the couch next to Kurt, distancing himself slightly from the other boy, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable. Blaine looks over at what Kurt was writing, slightly confused as he didn't recognize the work he was doing. "Hey...Kurt? What even is that..?"

"Hmm..?" Kurt looks up, raising his eyebrows. "This?" He asks, picking up the textbook next to him as Blaine nods "Ancient Runes. I figured that I might as well just work on everything before you came." Blaine opened his mouth, about to have a million apologises tumble out his mouth before Kurt raises his hand, effectively cutting him off "Don't apologise, it's okay. I've done all of the work for classes that we both have so if you want just..copy off them, if it's easier. I can't imagine that it's easy for you to concentrate after spending so much time with that old bat. Just make sure you re-word things so that it doesn't look like you copied off me, alright..?"

Blaine was shocked again, but he imagined that it was because Kurt felt sorry for him about Umbridge, and not because it was for reasons about Kurt  _liking_  him in anyway whatsoever, but Kurt seems to have the same disdain towards Umbridge that Blaine did, unlike a lot of the other Slytherins. Blaine smiles softly towards Kurt, nodding "Thank you..That would really help" He holds Kurt's gaze for a while, watching as the Slytherin's lips part slightly, his eyes instinctively falling down to look at him.

"It's no problem.. Just..If we're stuck working together again.. Try and not get in trouble with Umbridge – I know it's hard – but it will do you a world of good. It's more for your benefit than mine after all." Kurt says, stopping his work for a few moments to hand Blaine the completed essays, before working on his again.

Blaine nods, muttering another thank you to Kurt, before copying down what was written in Kurt's elegant script, re-wording it so it seemed more like his own. He just blocked everything else in the room out, somehow managing to block the incredibly gorgeous Kurt next to him out, not noticing the boy's eyes narrowing as he looks at his hand.

"What's that?" Kurt asks shortly

Blaine jumps a little, not expecting Kurt to speak. Looking at Kurt with a confused expression, just shaking his head before going back to his work, trying to think of what Kurt meant "What are you talking about..?"

"On your hand. What happened to it?" Kurt asks again, eyebrows furrowing, Blaine not knowing if it was with concern or annoyance. But he was freaking out. Kurt couldn't know what Umbridge was doing. Blaine just shakes his head, trying to avoid the subject.

"Nothing." Blaine says, attempting to hide his left hand as he turns before Kurt reaches forward, grabbing his wrist. Turning his palm upwards, Blaine hears Kurt giving a sharp intake of breath as he stares at the scarring on Blaine's hand.

"What's she been doing to you?" Kurt frowns a little, still keeping his hand on Blaine's wrist, just holding his gaze and practically demanding the answer from Blaine.

"It wasn't Umbridge.." Blaine mumbles, looking down, and desperately trying to avoid Kurt's gaze.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Blaine?" Kurt says, frowning deeply. Blaine was taken aback, shocked that Kurt hadn't called him Anderson like usual, and actually addressed him by his first name. Which, actually sounded amazing coming from Kurt's lips. "You don't think I noticed the cuts on your hand, that seem to get worse each time you have a detention with that woman?" Wait...was Kurt actually concerned about him? "At first I thought it was something from your own stupidity" Well... That was a comment that wasn't exactly out of the ordinary from Kurt "But it gets worse each week rather than better. So what the hell is she doing to you, Anderson!"

Blaine sighs as Kurt refers to him as Anderson again, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to hide this from Kurt "She makes me do lines but it's with this...quill thing, and it's your own blood that's used, but it cuts into your hand.. I can't really describe it that well. I don't really try to think about it that much."

He looks back up at Kurt, who hadn't spoken at all since Blaine finished. Frowning slightly, Blaine tilts his head to the side, and leans in a little closer to Kurt, trying to figure out what he was thinking – his face was completely blank – and hoping that he was okay, and that Kurt would actually speak, or give some indication that he just...stopped working right there and then. Just as Blaine was about to ask Kurt if he was okay, the paler boy finally spoke.

"So, Sebastian wasn't lying then..."

"What?"

"Sebastian.." Kurt says slowly "He mentioned a quill like that when he had detention that first week with her. Remember? When he set Berry's hair on fire..?" Kurt raises an eyebrow slowly, seemingly waiting for Blaine's reaction. Blaine thinks for a few moments, trying to remember. First week of term wasn't that long ago, but Blaine's memory wasn't that great if it wasn't involving something life changing. Then he remembered. No one had been expecting it, and Rachel had screamed out loud, wildly clawing at her hair in attempt to get it out. Everyone else looked shocked, apart from the majority of the Slytherins who were guffawing, especially Sebastian, who was twirling his wand in his fingers, pointing it right at Rachel. Blaine was about to rip his face off, not even caring that he had already been in trouble with Umbridge that week, before the sickly sweet, pink-clad woman had took matters into her own hands, giving Sebastian one session of detention. Which pissed Blaine off severely. So, apparently, setting a student on fire was a smaller offence than getting the teacher's facts right. Yes, Blaine knew he wasn't innocent, or very polite to Umbridge, but he didn't feel that he had to get such a harsh sentence. He should've gotten a week at most. Snapping back into reality, Blaine looks over at Kurt, nodding slowly.

"Yeah... I remember that actually."

"I'm not surprised" Kurt sighs a little. "Anyway, Sebastian was going on about that quill. At first I thought he was just being melodramatic and making it up for attention..His hand wasn't anywhere near as bad as yours and it was really light...He only had a few hours, not to mention that he only got that one detention.."

Before Blaine could stop himself, he ended up snapping, jealousy completely taking over him. "Oh, so dear Sebastian experienced it too? Well that makes me feel a whole load better!"

"Hey, don't snippy with me!" Kurt had snapped back at him before Blaine could even think on what he just said "I know you and Sebastian hate each other, but I thought that maybe you'd feel a little better that you weren't the only one that had been subjected to it.  _Clearly_ , I was wrong." Kurt scowls fiercely over at Blaine, and turns his attention back to his work.

Blaine just gapes at Kurt for a few moments, before looking at the ground, just feeling awful about snapping at Kurt. God...could he have been more obvious that he was jealous of Sebastian, and extremely so.

"I'm sorry.."

Kurt sighs, shaking his head "No...just.. Forget about it. It's fine."

"Right..." Blaine nods weakly. He wasn't entirely sure if it really was fine, but Kurt didn't seem that pissed. Trying not to think about it too much, Blaine just focuses on copying what Kurt had written down onto his own scrolls of parchment, not even noticing that Kurt had moved a lot closer until he spoke.

"Can I see your hand?"

Blaine looks at Kurt, raising a triangular eyebrow slightly, shaking his head "There's nothing to look at."

"Please..?" Kurt frowns slightly, holding Blaine's gaze fiercely. It was hard for him to say no, or break eye contact. Giving up, Blaine lets out a sigh, places the parchment onto the table in front of him, and holds his hand out to Kurt. Kurt takes his hand, and if Blaine was going to be honest, he was amazed at how shocked at how soft Kurt's hand actually was. He only briefly felt his hand during Potions, and Blaine really was able to marvel at just how  _soft_  his skin actually was. Blaine's lips part instinctively, hoping to god that Kurt didn't notice as he traces his thumb over the scarring.

"God, Blaine.." Kurt mumbles, lifting his hand up slightly, and turning it to see just how badly scarred it was "You really need to tell Professor Dumbledore about this."

"No." Blaine's answer was short, and instantaneous as he looks up at Kurt, frowning.

"And why not? He has to know that Umbridge is doing this to you! It isn't fair!"

"Well, my life hasn't really been fair so far, has it, Kurt?" Blaine says, sounding exasperated. "And besides.. He doesn't need any more on his plate.." He mumbles towards the end, trying to get his hand away from Kurt, but damn...His grip was tight

"Exactly! It hasn't been fair so far, and this isn't helping. You shouldn't let her treat you like this just because your life 'hasn't been fair'. That's why you  _should_  tell Professor Dumbledore. And besides, he loves you – you're one of his favourite students. I really don't think it would be much of a bother for him to help you out regardless of how much he's got on his plate or not."

Blaine just sighed, shaking his head, knowing that it was going to be pointless to argue with Kurt. Blaine may not know him very well, but he knew that Kurt was extremely stubborn. He had a feeling that Kurt would probably think differently if Kurt knew exactly why Blaine couldn't tell Dumbledore, and what kinds of this he had on his plate. Though, Blaine couldn't tell Kurt about the Order of the Phoenix. The other boy was way too close to other Slytherins, ones that were strongly connected to Death Eaters. He just couldn't risk it.

Feeling Kurt finally letting go of his hand, Blaine gasps softly, and looks over at Kurt, frowning at the sight of him rummaging around in his bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting something I used on Sebastian after his detention with Umbridge. I keep it just in case he lands himself in another one, or if I end up getting one with the old toad. Anyway, it really helps." Kurt says, pulling out a potion bottle and a small hand dish.

Chuckling softly, Blaine shakes his head "You'll never get detention. You'd actually have to get in trouble for that."

Kurt frowns a little, looking at Blaine seriously. "You never know. I thought you'd never get detention in Defence Against The Dark Arts, considering you're the top of the class there."

"I'm not as good as you." Blaine says, shaking his head.

"Yes, you are. You're even better actually." Kurt says, a slight smile on his face, pouring the liquid into the dish "Last year, you were the only one who managed to fight off the Imperious Curse with Professor Moody.  _And_  you came out with the top mark with Professor Lupin. You really sell yourself short you know."

Blaine is unable to say anything after Kurt just speaks, blushing deeply. Stammering a little, Blaine tries to think of something to say to Kurt in return, ultimately failing.

"Uhmm...You have really.. nice skin.."

Wow. Blaine... was a complete idiot. Why the hell did he have to go and say that! Kurt must think he was a complete and utter creep! Cursing himself internally, Blaine bites his lip, drawing a little blood as he looks up at Kurt, feeling his face burning further. When he looks up at Kurt, Blaine was taken aback. He wasn't the only one that was blushing right now, Kurt's face now a deep scarlet. Kurt places the dish on the table, which was now filled with the potion.

"T-thank you.." Kurt's voice came out slightly higher than usual when he spoke. "J-just..put your hand in there."

Kurt then holds onto Blaine's hand, gently lowering it into the liquid. Instantly, he felt the pain in his hand being soothed. Kurt slips his hand into the liquid, taking Blaine's hand again, stroking over his hand again, rubbing softly into the mark on his hand.

"I don't know if this actually helps...But Seb said it did, when I did this for him" Kurt says slowly.

Blaine, being unable to think clearly, just nods, making a low grunt of agreement. Blaine didn't actually know if it was helping his hand or not, but feeling Kurt's hand over his own.. It was just amazing, and it was going to soothe the pain, regardless of that potion or not.

They stay in silence for a few minutes, Kurt just continuing to rub over Blaine's hand, Blaine trying not to react too much to the feeling. It was a little awkward, the silence. Blaine wanted to say something to break it, but was unable to think of anything.

"I believe you, you know."

Blaine looks at Kurt, both in confusion about what he was talking about, and that it was Kurt that chose to break the silence.

"What..?"

"About...You-Know-Who" Kurt elaborated, nodding "That he's back. At first, when you said it when coming back with Cedric's body, I thought you were lying, or you were hallucinating, or something. But when Professor Dumbledore said that he was back at the memorial service...I knew it was true. He would've have said that unless he was sure. So, it has to be true."

Blaine stays silent for a few moments, smiling softly at Kurt "Thank you.."

Now, it was time for Kurt to look confused "Why..?"

Taking a deep breath, Blaine looks Kurt in the eye "For believing me" Blaine blinks slowly, wetting his lips before continuing to speak again. "A lot of the Professors believe me because of Dumbledore... which, yeah, is nice, but...I want someone who's actually the same age as me to believe me."

"What about Rachel and Quinn..?"

Blaine sighs, shaking his head "They're different...Along with the Gryffindors that believe me. They only believe because they know me...Because we're friends. You're the first person that I don't really know that believes in me, and it has nothing to do with me being famous or whatever."

"Well...It doesn't really doesn't matter to me if you're famous or not. To be honest, I really don't care." Kurt says, obviously trying to be non-committal about the whole thing. "And...he was going to come back anyway, wasn't he..? He was the most powerful wizard out there – apart from maybe Professor Dumbledore – so... I don't think he'd be completely gone from this world because of an accident with a baby. He would be defeated for a while, but I always felt that maybe..He could come back."

"That's true.." Blaine sighs. "He's so obsessed with becoming immortal...He'd probably try and prevent his death in some way."

Kurt didn't reply for a while, remaining silent as he rubs over the scar on Blaine hand, before looking out the window behind him.

"Do you think he's out there? Just now?" Kurt frowns a little.

"Yes...He's not going to do anything though." Blaine says, leaning back on the couch "He doesn't want people to know he's back. So he's not going to do anything that will draw attention to him. At least, not for now. Don't worry, he.. he won't hurt you. Your house kind of protects you from that."

Kurt smiles wryly, still rubbing his hand "I'm not worried about me... I'm more concerned about you. He's going to target you first, or people close to you... It's what he done in the past... It's how he got to his enemies."

"I won't let him" Blaine says sternly, looking Kurt in the eyes "I won't let him hurt you either."

At this, Kurt just blushes again, and really, Blaine hoped that he could make that happen more often, because Kurt looked freaking adorable when he was blushing. Obviously, he would make it happen with a different topic of conversation, but Blaine would love to be the reason for Kurt blushing.

"W-why would you need to protect me from him..?" Kurt asks slowly.

"Because, I – " Blaine starts speaking, cutting himself off, realizing that if he spoke any more, he was going to confess exactly how he felt towards Kurt, and that would just completely ruin everything here. Panicking internally, Blaine desperately tries to think of some way to recover what he just said, and tries as best as he can to ignore Kurt's raised eyebrow "I just.. I think he'd probably try and hurt you, too...If we get closer after this. I mean..I-I'd like to maybe..try. And – I'm not saying that you are – but you look a lot more vulnerable than most people I know. S-so..He'd probably see you as an easy target...If we got closer."

Blaine didn't really have time to wonder if he sounded like an idiot or not, before Kurt spoke, for once, an awkward silence wasn't filling the atmosphere.

"I'd like that, too...Try getting closer."

Seeing the smile forming on Kurt's lips, Blaine feels his heart taking flight. He loved that smile. Hell, he just loved Kurt's lips. They were exactly what Blaine looked for in a guy, being that pink and full, and seeing the smile on those lips, it was hard for Blaine not to just..surge forward and kiss him right there in then. Speaking of surging forwards, was it just him, or was Kurt getting closer..?

Feeling Kurt's hand leaving his, Blaine looks down, before Kurt's hands were on his cheeks. Blaine slightly raises an eyebrow, before his line of vision was suddenly invaded by Kurt, and those pink lips of Kurt's were now pressed firmly against his own. Blaine was taken by surprise at this, but he gets over the shock, and starts pressing back against Kurt's, kissing firmly, and with passion. After continuing to kiss each other for a while, Blaine decides to just go ahead, and take a chance, slowly pushing Kurt to lie down, smiling as he complies.

Once Kurt's lying down back on the couch, Blaine carefully lowers himself onto Kurt, keeping their lips attached the whole time. Blaine slowly untucks Kurt's shirt from his trousers, moving so that Kurt could stop him if he felt at all uncomfortable. But Kurt didn't seem to want to stop, and was running his tongue over his lips. Blaine couldn't help but allow Kurt's tongue entrance. He flicks his tongue up to meet Kurt's, taking it into his own mouth. Blaine nips at Kurt's tongue, smirking to himself when hearing the soft moan coming from Kurt, and begins sucking on Kurt's tongue, running his own over, and around Kurt's. Hearing the continuous string of moans eliciting from Kurt's lips, Blaine presses firmer, taking more of Kurt's tongue in his mouth, before sliding his hands under Kurt's shirt, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's side.

He actually was unable to believe this was happening. Blaine had only dreamt about kissing Kurt, and damn..it was amazing. But, he was always the one that intitated the kiss, and it was always after some huge spectacle he made to win Kurt over. But here they were, practically making out on the couch, from a kiss that Kurt started. It was just.. wow. Somehow, Kurt being the one that kissed him. Blaine never even imagined that happening, because Kurt being the one that kissed him seem like an impossible thing because of Sebastian..

Sebastian.. Holy shit, Sebastian! He was going to  _kill_ Blaine if he ever found out about this! And Blaine had no clue what would happen to Kurt, and really, Blaine didn't want to think about it. Shitshitshit, why didn't Blaine push Kurt off him, and remind him of Sebastian's existence instead of giving in? Oh yeah, because he was an idiot! But the taste of Kurt's lips? In Blaine's eyes, it was worth dying for. Moaning into Kurt's mouth, Blaine rolls his hips down sharply onto Kurt's.

* * *

That was when Kurt snaps back to reality. What the hell was he thinking, kissing Anderson like that! He didn't really know what the hell was going on his mind at all tonight, what with how he was acting, but Kurt chalked that down to tiredness from studying for so long. His eyes flick open quickly, and realizes what his current situation is. He was lying down on the couch. Making out. Making out with someone who  _wasn't_  his boyfriend. The person whom he was making out with was actually his boyfriend's worse enemy. And he was sucking on Kurt's tongue. Kurt was moaning at this. And god-damn it, they could've started...frotting, if Kurt hadn't snapped back to his senses! Sebastian...Sebastian was going to kill them both. Kurt couldn't keep this a secret from Sebastian for long. The guilt would just continue eat at him until it exploded out.

Not wanting to think about how much this was going to hurt Sebastian, Kurt lets out a whimper, quickly pushing Anderson off him, and stands up, pushing as much things into his bag as possible – he could come back for everything else later – and smooths his clothes and hair down breathing heavily.

"I-I'm sorry..T-that was a mistake" Kurt stammers out, tucking his shirt back into his trousers "I s-shouldn't have – " Letting out a frustrated scream, Kurt buries his face into his hand, only just resisting the temptation to just break down sobbing right there.

"K-Kurt..? Are you okay?"

Anderson was now off the couch, his voice clearly concerned. Kurt just tried to forget the fact that Anderson was there until he felt his hand rubbing on his back. Kurt snaps up, pushing Blaine away from him, eyes frantic with anger with himself, and complete panic about how this was going to affect Sebastian.

"You can't tell  _anyone."_  Kurt says fiercely, holding Blaine's gaze "Especially not Berry or Quinn, got it?"

Not waiting for Blaine's response, Kurt turns on his heel and runs out of the Room of Requirement as quickly as possible, slamming the door shut behind him.

Kurt starts running as fast as his legs would go, desperately trying to leave the seventh floor and get to the dungeon. He doesn't get very far though, sliding down at a few doors down from where the Room of Requirement appeared for him.

What the hell had he just done?

 


	5. Never Planned It In Advance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than usual..Which is really annoying me. But I couldn't make it longer at all, without adding what I'm planning for the next chapter into it. So it would end up being two chapters smooshed together.
> 
> Also, after reading the asktheanderbros tumblr, I've fallen in love with Cooper, and I had to add him in here. He'll be the equivelent of Sirius here (He went to Azkaban, which was why he couldn't take care of Blaine)
> 
> Also, there will be a character death later on in the story. Because of the events at the Department of Mysteries? It's inevitable

_Coop,_

_I need to talk to you. Can we meet up at some point?_

_Blaine_

* * *

Finn had no idea what to do with himself. Rachel wasn't helping him with his work, because she was spending so much time with Blaine Anderson, Quinn was stuck working with Santana Lopez, so she was stuck with her, and god knows where the hell his step-brother was? So Finn was completely and utterly stuck with his work, and it had came to a stand still. He just really wanted somebody – anybody – to help him this. Deciding to go and look for one of the three people, Finn walks out of the Hufflepuff common room, and heads out to the library, knowing that he'd find at least one of them there.

When he opens the door, Finn smirks to himself, seeing Kurt working in one of the back tables. His step-brother didn't seem to notice that he was there, he was so engrossed with his work. Finn thought that Kurt was spending all last night with his work... At least, that's what he said in that letter last night. Finn had asked him to come down to the Great Hall during the study period to help him out, but Kurt said that he had to wait for Blaine to finish his detention, so he wasn't sure when that would be, and he was probably going to be gone for all of the night. But, surely, Kurt would've spent all his time waiting for Blaine working? Then again, Kurt only seemed to have one book out. Maybe that was all he had left to do? Kurt did have a lot more work than him to do. Why he took twelve O.W.L.s, Finn would never know.

Finn sneaks around the long way to Kurt, making sure that the other boy couldn't see him, before creep up to him, and firmly tapped below Kurt's ribs, causing the smaller boy to cry out in shock, his quill going completely off course, a huge black line going across the parchment

"Finn! What the hell?" His brother protests, pouting at him.

"Library, Kurt" Finn chuckles, knowing that the look they must have been getting from the librarian. That woman went crazy if you did so much as whisper under her gaze.

"Well, don't attack me from behind then!" Kurt snaps at him.

Despite his tone, Finn knew that right now, Kurt was trying his best not to start laughing. Finn knew that smirk on Kurt's lips from anywhere. He wore it quite a lot whenever Finn went off one of his long winded cover stories to their father.

Finn just shakes his head, before sliding into the seat next to him, propping his chin up on his hand as he watches Kurt work on...whatever it was he was working on.

"So, where's Sebastian then?"

"I have a life outside of Sebastian, you know." Kurt replies dryly.

Wow. Kurt's mood seemed to have just..darkened at the mention of his boyfriend..Had they been fighting?

Frowning to himself, Finn looks down at his feet "I know that...you're just usually with Sebastian during the weekend." He mumbles.

Kurt just sighs, and avoids looking at Finn "I can't see him just now."

"Have you two been fighting?" Finn instantly felt his protective instincts kicking in. He couldn't help it with Kurt. He  _was_  his younger brother, after all.

"What? No!" Kurt seemed shocked when he spoke, and almost as if he'd been trying to hide something. But it seemed to be more than trying to cover up the fact that they were fighting... What the hell was even going on between Kurt and Sebastian, and why was Kurt trying to hide it from Finn? It kind of hurt, if Finn was going to be honest..That Kurt wasn't telling him what was wrong.

"Then what's going on then?" Finn hisses over at Kurt, desperately trying not to shout, because he knew that it would result in Kurt doing the same. And they'd  _both_  be kicked out of the library, and Kurt wouldn't speak to him until they graduated Hogwarts.. Well, when  _Kurt_  did. Finn knew he probably wouldn't make it past this year, despite the amount of help he was getting from Kurt. He just couldn't see himself in sixth year, taking his N.E.W.T.s. It was just an impossible feat, really.

Kurt finally looks away from his work, and up at Finn, his face just completely filled with pain.

"I can't tell you"

"Why not, Kurt?" Finn frowns further, trying to keep his cool for Kurt "I thought we were brothers.. You know that you can tell me anything. Unless it's like... really bad, I'm never going to judge you."

This seems to sway Kurt, as he was taking a deep breath, and was speaking. He closes the text book, which Finn really couldn't read at all, no matter how hard he tried. Was it even in English?

"Fine.. But you need to  _promise_  that you won't tell  _anyone!_  Especially not Sebastian!" Kurt said, stressing on each syllable, his eyes deadly serious.

"Right. I promise. Pinky promis"h Finn smiles, holding out his pinky.

Kurt rolls his eyes, shoving Finn's hand down, looking behind him, before leaning in to whisper in Finn's ear.

"Okay.. So you know how I was studying with Anderson last night?"

"Yeah..What about it?"

Kurt seems hesitant to speak, biting down firmly on his lip, before holding his gaze.

"Right...so, we ended up talking...and Umbridge has been pretty much torturing him. His hand's all..screwy because of this quill he's being forced to use -."

"Really! Holy shit.. Wait, why can't I tell Sebastian?"

"Will you shut up, and let me finish, Finn!" Kurt glares at Finn, his brow furrowing. "I'm already reluctant enough to tell you this, as it is!"

Finn flinches as Kurt snaps at him, looking down, deciding not to speak again until Kurt was definitely finished speaking.

"Anyways, we..ended up talking, and I was rubbing Murtlap Essence on his hand – it's that potion I gave you after you fell into Carole's vase during the summer -" He quickly adds, noticing Finn's confused look "One thing led to another and.." Kurt sighs, giving a shrug, muttering as he speaks "We kissed."

Finn looks at Kurt in disbelief, blinking slowly "You kissed?"

Kurt groans and looks at Finn "Kissed...Made out.. What's the difference?" He buries his face in his arms, not daring to look at Finn.

Finn bites his lip, running what Kurt said through his mind before speaking again, shrugging, and smiling down at Kurt.

"Well, that doesn't really surprise me, if I'm going to be honest."

Kurt immediately freaks out when Finn speaks, jumping up and looking at him with wide eyes. How did Finn know? How did he know about his thoughts over the past week? Was he being more obvious than he thought? Was that why Anderson didn't stop until Kurt ran out?

"Wh-what!" Kurt looks at Finn with wide eyes, his voice coming out even higher than usual.

"Whoa, calm down" Finn chuckles, shaking his head "I'm just saying... you and Blaine making out? As... uncomfortable as it makes me thinking about you making out with  _anyone.._ It really doesn't shock me with Blaine. And, I'd rather you making out with Blaine than Sebastian."

Kurt raises an eyebrow, folding his arms. "And  _why_  exactly wouldn't this shock you? Also, I think that it's bad that I'm making out with someone that isn't even my boyfriend.. I feel _awful_ about it, and you go saying that you'd rather I'd make out with a complete stranger?"

"No, no, no. That's not what I'm saying at all." Finn shakes his head, trying to think of a way to word what he was going to say. Unable to think of anything, Finn just shrugs and decides to just say the words as they come into his mind, and would go back to elaborate more on what he had said if it made no sense whatsoever to Kurt.

"What I mean is...with Blaine..He's actually had this..huge crush on you for as long as I can remember."

When Kurt looks at him like he was two heads, Finn isn't sure if he should continue speaking, though decides to just take the chance. He knew that the worst case scenario of Kurt telling the whole of Hogwarts wasn't going to happen because it really just wasn't who Kurt was at all.

"He told me and Quinn one day – well it was more directed at Quinn than me – but he trusted me enough not to tell anyone. Well.. I guess I just told you, but I know it would've been fine to tell you. Anyway, he told me that ever since you two met on the train, he knew that he liked you...in  _that_  way"

Finn going to be honest...the look of complete anger coming his way from Kurt was making him want to stop what he was just saying, and run away, but he knew that would just make Kurt even angrier.

"And with Blaine...He'd actually treat you right. He talked about more than your looks, when he was gushing about you to Quinn..He  _really_ likes you, Kurt. Unlike Sebastian, who, if I'm going to be honest, is probably only interested in you because he thinks you're attractive."

"Anderson doesn't even  _know_ me!h Kurt spits out at Blaine, hissing under his breath gAnd just because Sebastian actually  _tells_  me that he thinks I'm pretty, doesn't mean that he's only interested in me just for me looks."

Wow. Kurt was livid. Maybe Finn should've thought more on what he was saying. This  _really_  was just taking a turn for the worse, wasn't it?

"Blaine's really cool, though! And from what he's heard of you from Quinn and me, he really does like you – "

"Oh, so he only knows about me what other people have told him? He definitely knows me know doesn't he!"

"Kurt, can you let me finish?h Finn speaks slowly, trying not to lose his temper with Kurt. "And Sebastian...He's always giving this...look whenever you're around. This..predatory look, and it makes me really uncomfortable, okay? And when was the last time he gave you a compliment that  _wasn't_ about how you look?"

"Just because he doesn't give me one million compliments about every single thing about me, doesn't mean he's only interested in my looks." Kurt's still hissing at Finn, sounding like an incredibly pissed off cat "Besides, if you actually used your brain for once, you would realize that just maybe, that's the only thing that I feel I  _need_  to be complimented on!"

"What the hell, Kurt.." Finn mumbles, both in disbelief that Kurt made a jibe at his...slowness, and Kurt's complete blindness to what Sebastian was really like "Do you really think Sebastian would still like you if you just ignored about how unhealthy things were and eat nothing but the most fattening food for the rest of your life and stopped your..insane moisturising routine? And what if he found out about you being a – "

"Just, shut up, Finn!" Kurt snaps, visibly upset, and Finn knew that he probably went too far. But Kurt needed to hear it, rather than have his heart broken by Sebastian when the boy lost interest in Kurt for whatever reason.

"I know you don't like Sebastian at all, but that gave you no excuse to say that! I actually can't believe you did, to be honest with you. And I know that you only came here so I'd do all your work for you, as per usual. Well, no. I'm not doing it any more. I'm sick of constantly helping you. Either actually try and study for once, of exploit Berry's brains. I'm sure she'd be  _thrilled_  to have you help her."

Kurt grabs his things, tucking him under his arm and storming out of the library. Finn was momentarily dazed until the librarian starts squawking at him about the noise levels coming from him and Kurt, which causes Finn to jump up and run after Kurt, trying to talk to him before he got to the Slytherin common room – hell, even just the dungeons. They were a bad place for Finn to be.

Getting out in the hall way, Finn sees Kurt pushing his way through the other students. Finn starts making his way over to Kurt, his height definitely being an advantage as he makes his way over, and starts calling out Kurt's name. His brother completely blanks him, and Finn looks away for a moment when feeling a first year crashing into him, and Kurt's gone. He didn't even know where. Letting out a frustrated groan, Finn just decides to go to the common room for the night, and start looking for Kurt in the morning. Any attempts at apologizing, and trying to make Kurt see where he was coming from had to wait for when the other boy calmed down. Kurt wasn't the best person to reason with when he was mad, and Finn knew about that all too well.

* * *

**Blainers,**

**Hogsmeade. That mountain. This Saturday. Bring food.**

**Coop.**

* * *

_Coop,_

_Bring food? What the hell! You have a huge house, and it's filled with house elves! You're not exactly low on cash either._

_Blaine_

* * *

**Blainers,**

**Shut up. The food at Hogwarts is delicious, and that elf can't cook, and he doesn't even do anything for me! Just bring the food and meet me, okay? I thought you wanted to talk?**

**Coop.**

* * *

_Coop,_

_Fine. I'll bring you food. You better eat it you know! And yeah...I do need to talk to you. Like.. badly_

_Blaine._

* * *

**I love you, Blainers. And I'm allllll ears. Make sure your group is small though, if you're bringing anyone else. Don't bring along Frankenteen. I'll be caught for sure.**

**Coop**

* * *

_Coop,_

_You just love the food. I know it. And I was only going to bring Quinn and Rachel. So no worries. I know Finn isn't... the best person with being sneaky._

_Blaine._

* * *

**Blainers,**

**I love you, and the food you bring. Seriously. When you live on that devilbeasts food? You'll be going all Mission Impossible on Hogwarts after you leave. Hell, maybe even during the summer! You'll miss it.**

**Trust me.**

**Coop**

* * *

_Coop,_

_Well, that's not too bad then. And Mission Impossible? Seriously, Coop? How do you even know that film? I'm not about to break into my school, regardless of how delicious the food is._

_Blaine._

* * *

**Blainers,**

**Yes, Mission Impossible. I heard you and Rachel talk about it non-stop, and I decided to watch it. It was playing in one of those Muggle pubs.**

**Coop**

* * *

_YOU WENT INTO THE MUGGLE WORLD?_

_What the hell, Cooper! They_ _know_ _about you there. They think you're some... crazy murderer! You could've been seen!_

* * *

**Whoa, calm down Blainers.**

**I didn't get caught. I had an incredibly clever disguise!**

* * *

_...You just wore that stupid hat and a beaglepuss, didn't you?_

_God damn it, Cooper!_

* * *

**You love me really!**

**And yes. It was that disguise exactly.**

**It's cunning.**

**Don't deny it.**

**Don't even** **try** **to deny it.**

* * *

_Yeah. Sure. It's cunning. Whatever you want to believe._

* * *

**You're no fun, Blainers!**

**I think I might have to kidnap you for a month and make you fun again. School's made you a boring old fart!**

* * *

_Hey, I am fun, you complete arse! I just have a lot on my plate just now!_

_And I'm younger than you, Coop._

* * *

**I'm just teasing, Blainers. But seriously. You really need to try and have some fun!**

**You certainly don't act it though... or dress like it.**

**Seriously.**

**Ditch the bowties.**

**You look like Benjamin Button, or something.**

* * *

_I know, I know. I'm just.. Yeah. O.W.L.s._

_And Benjamin Button?_

_Really?_

* * *

**See? B O R I N G!**

**And yes. Benjamin Button. You dress like a grandpa, and you look about 12. I'm 99% sure that you're aging backwards.**

**But your height on the other hand..**

**You've remained the height of a small child for a while. So, you could really fade from existence at any moments. I'm not sure if you're in your teens, or toddler age.**

* * *

_Did I ever tell you that I hate you?_

_I'm not that small!_

* * *

**Whatever. So, this Saturday?**

* * *

_Yeah._

_This Saturday._

* * *

**See you then, Blainers.**

* * *

_See you then, Cooper._


	6. Looked At With An Ice Cold Eye

After a particularly long week, the Saturday that Blaine and Cooper arranged to meet up finally came along. It was about time as well. Blaine desperately needed to talk to his brother. Despite that the fact Cooper could be a bit of an idiot at times, and wasted no time at all to tease Blaine at any given opportunity, Blaine knew that it was best to talk to him, rather than Rachel or Quinn. He loved the two girls, he really did, but they weren't his brother. And though his brother had only been in his life for two years now, Blaine knew he could tell him anything without being judged, unless it was something awful. Like "murdering someone brutally" levels of awful.

Blaine woke up fairly early on Saturday morning, to make sure that he was ready in plenty of time for meeting his brother. As they were meeting in the mountain on the edge of the village, it was going to take him a while to actually get there, and their curfew restricted the amount of time he could talk. Blaine had his morning shower, and dressed for his day out in record time, taking just under fifteen minutes. After smoothing his hair down, and tucking his wand into the inside pocket of his robes, Blaine took a deep breath, and walked down to the Great Hall.

There was only a handful of students there - despite the Hogsmeade visit, not many students got up early during the weekend - most of them being in either Blaine's own house or Slytherin. Luckily, the two Slytherins Blaine had been avoiding - both for different reasons - were absent, so Blaine didn't have to worry for his own life too much. He was more scared of Sebastian than Kurt though. Actually, his life was probably safe with Kurt. Things were just going to be awkward, but if Sebastian found out what happened with him and Kurt in that room, Blaine was sure that he was going to die. Or at least, get himself seriously injured.

Blaine was about to take his seat at the Gryffindor table, before he notices Rachel sitting alone at her own house's table. There were a few other 'Puffs, but they were further down the table, and none of them were Rachel's friends. Smiling softly to himself, Blaine slides into the seat across from her, tapping her hand gently.

"Hey, Rach," He says, smiling softly.

"Oh, hey Blaine" Rachel looks up returning the smile, before directing her attention back to her food "I didn't see you at all this week apart from in classes...Is everything okay.?"

"Everything's fine, Rach. I've just had a lot on my mind" Blaine looks at Rachel reassuringly. He knew that it was pointless, though. Rachel was going to panic about him regardless of what he said. "Anyway, I don't know if you had anything planned for us today, but I've arranged to meet up with someone at Hogsmeade today, and I want to bring you and Quinn with me. You know...for additional support."

Rachel looks at him with a raised eyebrow "It depends on who it is...Who are we meeting up with?"

Taking a deep breath, Blaine looks around him, making sure that no-one was listening into their conversation. "Cooper. We're meeting with him at that mountain."

Rachel's face fell immediately "You're meeting with Cooper? Blaine.." She places her hand on top of his looking at him seriously "You need to be really careful with what you're doing here."

Giving a quick eye roll, Blaine shakes his head as Rachel speaks. "I  _am_  being careful. That's why I'm just bringing you and Quinn."

Rachel bites her lip, seemingly in thought, before looking back up at Blaine, the look on her face causing Blaine's stomach to swirl uncontrollably.

"Then..I don't think we should bring Quinn along." She said finally.

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Blaine tilts his head as he holds Rachel's gaze "But why?" He starts "You and Quinn are probably my closest friends here. I can trust you both with my life. I know you won't go around telling the wrong person."

"I know that!" Rachel said, her voice starting to become increasingly more hysterical, the pitch gradually getting higher and higher "And it's not that I don't trust Quinn..But she's popular amongst the Slytherins, and they're already not happy with the time she's spending with you, and I'm scared that they might torture or use Veritaserum on her to get the answer about where she was going with you today out! It's going to be suspicious if she goes up to the mountains with us two. And then Cooper will be found out! I'm sorry, Blaine, but as much as I love you and Quinn, I don't want Cooper to get thrown into Azkaban...He's the only family you've got." Rachel sniffs, as she'd started crying half way through her mini-rant.

Blaine felt awful. He didn't even  _think_  about what could've happened with Cooper. He didn't think for a second that Quinn was more likely to be questioned about going all the way into the mountains with him. He didn't think about his brother's safety. God.. He really needed to think things through more. This was just ridiculous.

Frowning a little, Blaine looks at Rachel. "I...I didn't even think about that."

"It's..okay" Rachel shakes her head "I know you were just excited about meeting up with Coop. It's been a while."

"No..I should've been more careful." Blaine takes a deep breath. "It's too late to cancel on him now, but luckily, I've not told Quinn. We can just go...Just the two of us."

Giving her eyes a wipe, Rachel smiles up at him, nodding. "Okay...I'm really sorry that we can't bring Quinn, but it's for the better."

"Hey...Don't worry so much about it, Rach." Blaine shakes his head giving a small smile "I understand." Remembering his promise to Cooper about bringing food for him, Blaine begins taking a pile of food, wrapping it up in an old, unused piece of parchment he had lying around in his bag, ignoring the strange look Rachel was throwing at him.

Rachel nods, propping her head up on her chin as she looks at Blaine "So, when are we going...?"

"Whenever you've finished. I'm already to go" Blaine gives a slight shrug.

"I'm nearly done" Rachel smiles, shaking her head "I'll be about two minutes...Actually, never mind."

Rachel then stands up from her seat, picking up the slice of toast that she was eating, taking a bite before looking at Blaine "I'll just eat this on the way there. It'll save us some time anyways."

Blaine smiles widely at her "Brilliant. Let's go just now then" he nods, before standing up, walking round to where Rachel was. Holding his arm out to Rachel, they link arms, walking all the way to Hogsmeade arm in arm, talking in hushed voices about what they were going to discuss to Cooper.

* * *

On their way to Hogsmeade, Blaine had told Rachel about what exactly happened with him and Kurt. Predictably, Rachel wasn't pleased, and scolded him for not pushing Kurt away as soon as he kissed him. Though, she did stop that line of questioning when he brought up the fact that she would've done exactly the same to Finn if he'd kissed her during the time he was with Quinn. It was exactly the same thing, except Quinn was far less psychotic that Sebastian. Or at least, Quinn didn't hate Rachel as much as Sebastian hated Blaine back then. That was probably the only reason why Sebastian seemed as crazy as he did to Blaine. Because of how much he was hated by the Slytherin boy.

After realizing that chastising Blaine about not pushing Kurt away after he was kissed by the other boy was nothing but a wild goose chase, Rachel began talking about how Cooper wasn't going to say anything different for him, and how Blaine should think about ways to apologize to Kurt.

"I really don't see why you're bothering to talk to Cooper about this" Rachel begins. "As... _irresponsible_ as Cooper is at times, I really doubt that he's going to be supportive of this."

"Rachel, you don't know Cooper that well" Blaine frowns, shaking his head "I'm not saying that he's going to be supportive of me kissing Kurt when he's still with Sebastian, but he's not going to go on about how I should apologize to Kurt and how awful I am."

"And how do you know that? I spent more time with him this summer than you did, Blaine."

"Because," Blaine says, probably a little more snappily than intended. He still wasn't at all happy with what happened during the summer, and how they'd pretty much him off from the Wizarding World "Even though you spent almost all of the summer with him, I write to him every week near enough since we met. I don't do it so much now because of how things are these days, but trust me. I know him more than you do."

"Yes. You speak to him through  _letters._ You can't see his face. You don't know if he's hiding anything. You sure know him well" Rachel says dryly, a slight eye roll.

"Rachel, if you're just going to spend the entire time being sarcastic – "

"I'm sorry! I just.." Rachel shakes her head "You can't just say you know him really well because you speak to him through letters. I just want you to be prepared that you might not know him that well, you know..?"

Taking a deep breath, Blaine shakes his head "It's okay.. I know what you're meaning, Rach. But.." Blaine sighs heavily, looking at her "Why would he make things up when writing to me? It makes no sense at all. So you don't need to worry about it, alright?"

"Okay.." Rachel says after a fairly long pause "But only because it's you, okay?"

Blaine just grins at Rachel, bringing a hand up to ruffle her hair "Thanks. You should really listen to me more often."

"Don't get too hopeful, Anderson" Rachel glowers at him, swatting his hands away, before gasping out as she stumbles forwards, the back of her robes slightly singed.

"What the - ?"

"Stupid Mudblood!" A loud, gruff voice came chuckling out from somewhere behind Rachel.

Hearing the voice, Blaine looks over Rachel's shoulder as she turns around, frowning when seeing the group of Slytherins in their year sans Kurt and Noah, Sebastian proudly smirking in the middle of them, twirling his wand in between his fingers, raising his eyebrows and nodding towards Rachel.

 _Yeah, because it wasn't obvious enough that was you._ Blaine thought, rolling his eyes.

"Figures..." Rachel mumbles, wiping the ash off the back of her robes, glaring right at Sebastian.

"What do you even want Sebastian?" Blaine asks, rolling his eyes.

"Well, we're just curious as to why you two are so far out from the village," Sebastian says, not taking the smirk off his face "You two planning a little bit of  _fun_?"

"Lay off, Sebastian. Just because you and Kurt use all the time not dedicated to school work to satisfy your sick sexual desires doesn't mean that Blaine and I are doing the same." Rachel snaps before Blaine could speak.

At the mention of Kurt, Blaine frowns a little at Rachel before feeling a hell of a lot more mischievous, a slight smirk on his face as Sebastian opens his mouth to speak before he cuts him off, "Speaking of Kurt...where is he, Sebastian? Has he finally realized what a complete ass you are and found someone that'll actually treat him right?"

He ignores Rachel as she gawps at him, letting his smirk widen as Sebastian's leaves his face, turning into a frown instead.

" _Actually,_  he decided to skip this trip to get studying down." Sebastian said slowly "You see..unlike you and Berry, Kurt actually has the intellectual ability to take twelve O.W.L.s and needs as much time as he needs to make sure he doesn't fail them."

"So, why aren't you taking twelve O.W.L.s as well then, Sebastian?" Blaine raises his eyebrows in question "I guess me and Rachel aren't the only ones that lack the 'intellectual ability' to take twelve O.W.L.S!"

"Blaine – Please stop – !" Rachel looks at him with wide eyes, clutching onto his arm, seeing how Sebastian was just growing more and more irritated.

But Blaine? He was finding it way too hard to stop right now. He usually just let everything Sebastian said or did roll off his shoulder, but now that he had something that he  _knew_ Sebastian wouldn't be happy about, he felt as though he had the upper hand here.

"Actually.." Blaine continues, angling his head slightly as he crosses his arm "I haven't seen you and Kurt together for about a week now.. What's going on with that? I don't think Kurt would've spent  _that_  much time studying. He'll need a break. Has something really not happened between you two?"

"He said that he just wants to make sure he's getting everything done – "

"Is that what he told you?" Blaine's eyebrows raise further, trying to stop his smirk from widening "Because I can think of a pretty good reason why he's not spending that much time with you. I think it might just be because of – "

"He doesn't want the idiocy of you or your friends to rub off on himh Rachel cuts Blaine off hastily "As much as I hate to admit it, Kurt actually is smart. And I can only imagine what hanging around with these...Neanderthals must do to a person."

"Watch who you're taking to, Mudblood!" One of the Slytherins lumbering behind Sebastian spits out at Rachel.

"You really should watch that mouth of yours, Berry" Sebastian speaks slowly, walking closer to her and Blaine, towering over them both "It might just land you into trouble one day."

Blaine watches as Rachel and Sebastian hold each others glares, waiting to see which would break away first. Feeling Rachel tugs on his arm, Blaine looks at the Hufflepuff.

"Come on, Blaine." She mutters "Let's leave these baby childish jerks alone.." She tugs on his arm again, leading him to the direction of the mountain.

"That actually works out perfectly for us!"Sebastian chuckles "I was always told never to hang around filth for too long, and this small little run in is enough to make my blood feel dirtier."

"Just shut the hell up, Smythe!" Rachel turns around, snapping loudly at Sebastian as he walks away with the other Slytherins, cackling loudly. Huffing, Rachel turns around again, holding tighter onto Blaine's arm as she practically pulls him along.

"Ignore him, Rachel" Blaine shakes his head frowning slightly "He isn't worth it."

Rachel stops and glares at Blaine, ignoring the look of shock on his face as she walks closer to him "And you!"

Blaine swallows back taking a few steps away from her. "W-what?"

"You are a complete arse, Blaine Anderson!" She snaps again, slapping the top of his arm firmly between each syllable "Why the hell did you say all of that? You'd be lucky for Sebastian to kill you if you told him about you-know-what like that!"

"Ow! Rachel - ! Stop slapping me for a second, okay!" He takes a deep breath once Rachel backs away, still keep her hand raised "Look... I'm sorry. He was just.. making me so angry that I couldn't even think straight. I'm sick of him always talking down to us like that, okay? I'm just.. I'm  _sick_  of always being the one that just walks away from the fight. Why can't we be the ones that play dirty for a change?"

"Because we're better than them, Blaine" Rachel speaks softly "That's why. We don't need to play dirty to prove that we're better than them." She then shrugs, chuckling softly "Not to mention that it  _really_  wouldn't win you any points over with Kurt if you told his boyfriend that you kissed. That should be something Kurt needs to tell Sebastian himself."

"Why do you always make sense?" Blaine asks, laughing a little.

"Because.." Rachel starts slowly "One of us needs to be the voice of reason."

* * *

They continue to walk for a while, up until they see a small path leading up into one of the caves a little further up in the mountain.

"Where is he...?" Rachel whispers softly "Isn't he usually here by now..?"

"Sshh... He'll be here somewhere. He's probably just hiding somewhere...and making sure no one's following us or something." Blaine mutters in Rachel's ear

Just as Blaine finishes speaking, a fully grown cat with sleek, dark brown fur runs down from Cooper's hiding place, and stops a little in front of Blaine and Rachel, staring up at them, unblinking.

"Ugh...I  _hate_  when he does that..." Rachel mutters looking away from the cat.

The cat glowers at Rachel before turning it's head looking up at Blaine with wide eyes. Blaine laughs softly shaking his head before bending down, scratching under the cat's chin, a light chuckle coming from his lips as the cat leans into his touch, before he stands fully up, looking down at the cat.

"Hey, Cooper."

 


	7. Well, Look At What Well Meant Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F for the last section of this chapter, there is a potential trigger warning for kidnapping, and maybe attempted non-con? Though, it's more of an attempt at pressusing someone into.. going all the way.

"Oh my god, did you see the look on her face!"

"God, it was classic!"

"Berry is far too easily wound up, it's brilliant!"

"And how Anderson  _always_  jumps to the filth's defence – Yeah, because he could make it any more obvious that he likes to roll around in dirt! I wouldn't be surprised if he bred with the creature!"

Sebastian gives a small smirk to the other boys behind him, nodding as he continues to walk through the streets of Hogsmeade with them.

"So, Seb, what are we going to do now?"

Turning on his heel, Sebastian shoves his hands in his pockets, continuing to walk backwards. "Well, there isn't really much we  _can_  do, is there?h" He says shrugging "We've already managed to trick Hudson, and we've dealt with Anderson and Berry...the other Mudbloods and blood traitors aren't as fun to mess with really."

Sebastian was lying through his teeth there. He  _loved_  tormenting them all, and while they didn't get the same reaction as he got from Hudson, Anderson, and Berry, the reaction was still hilarious the same. Sebastian just couldn't stop thinking about what Anderson said – about Kurt not spending that much time with him..if it really was something more than studying? He had to know, and nothing was going to get his mind off it.

"But Seb! It's been ages. Can't we just..you know, put them in their place?" The shortest of the group says.

Sebastian didn't hear what the other boy had said, as he was too deep in thought about to get Kurt to spend more time with him. And Kurt's strange, avoiding behaviour started not long after that last studying session with Anderson. Did something happen between them? No...it couldn't have. Kurt had more dignity than that. But Kurt was avoiding him a hell of a lot. Then, and idea had struck in his mind. It may have been one of the most obvious things to do, but right now? Sebastian didn't care. He didn't care how much studying Kurt had to do. He was going to  _force_  the boy to spend time with him, and after he was done? Kurt would never spend that much time away from him again, and would regret doing so.

"You guys...You go do whatever you want" Sebastian says, smirking to himself as he begins walking away from the group "I'm going to go find Kurt. Important homework...things. I've just remembered. So yeah.." He stops about midway down the road, "Do whatever the hell you want." He gives a quick salute before running back up to the castle, smirking to himself all the way.

* * *

The brown cat turns as Blaine speaks, running up the mountain path, with Rachel and Blaine quickly following. The cat disappears into the cave that was only just visible from the village. Luckily, they were far enough away that no one would see them going in, but Blaine figured that was because of how short he and Rachel were. With Finn, they'd probably be spotted by now.

Once all three were inside, Blaine turns around to where he saw the cat walk towards, and in it's place, saw his brother standing, a lop sided smirk on his face as he tilts his head to the side.

"Hey, Blainey"

"Coop...Hey." Blaine smiles a little over at him, taking a seat on one of the rocks.

"So, you've only brought Rachel? I thought you said you were bringing Quinn as well?" Cooper asks, following suite as he sits on the rock behind him.

"We were going to bring her but.." Rachel starts, sitting next to Blaine. She looks at him for a few moments before turning back to Cooper "She's in Slytherin..people would question why she's with us, and I was scared that they might have used some sneaky, underhanded tactics to get her to spill about where she was with us.. And I didn't want to risk you getting caught. At least with just me and Blaine.. We would just get comments about how we're sneaking off to have...' _fun'."_

"Yeah..I over-heard that Sebastian kid earlier" Cooper says nodding "Is that why you wanted to speak to me, Blaine? Has he been getting worse? Because if he is, you do realize that I'll actually be thrown into Azkaban, and I would deserve it this time."

Eyes widening, Blaine shakes his head as he holds Cooper's gaze "N-no! It's not Sebastian – Well, it kind of is – But not completely! – He's involved but he's not..the main problem. What I mean is – "

"Blaine..calm down" Cooper chuckles softly "First of all, did you bring the food? I can't shed any of my pearls of wisdom on an empty stomach."

"Cooper, haven't the elves been making you dinner?" Rachel asks, frowning a little.

"I've not been home." Cooper says, looking over at Blaine "Ever since Blainey here sent me that letter, I've been camping out here so I could get to him as quickly as possible. I've been living off the rats and any food the residents here give me. They can't say no to a cute animal, huh?"

"Is that why you told me to bring food?" Blaine frowns a little, reaching into his bag as he passes the food he took from the Great Hall earlier.

"Well...yeah" Cooper says, taking a chicken leg and throwing one each to Blaine and Rachel "And I wasn't lying when I said that the food at Hogwarts is to kill for."

"Right..." Blaine says, smiling wryly.

"So, Blainey" Cooper says, eating a large bite of the chicken leg in his hand "What's the problem then if it's not Sebastian, but related to him?"

Blaine takes a deep breath, exchanging a glance with Rachel, sighing as he looks back at Cooper. "It's Kurt.."

"Kurt?" Cooper repeats, blinking slowly "That kid you like? What about him...?"

"Well, you know how I told you about how we were got stuck together for that Potions assignment?" Blaine asks, looking at the ground

A smirk flits across Cooper's face, nodding. "Yeah..you kept gushing about how this was an 'amazing opportunity to actually connect with Kurt' and how you 'couldn't believe that you were lucky enough to work with such a ho - "

"Okay, so I told you about how I was studying with Kurt" Blaine says quickly and firmly, frowning a little at Cooper as he chuckles to himself.

"Yeah, you told me about that. What about it? Did it go the way you planned? Are you two  _finally_  getting it on?"

"Cooper! Can you just.." Blaine grimaces for a few moments, trying to figure out exactly what to say, biting his lip as he manages to hold Cooper's gaze "Let me speak? I don't know what to do.."

"You're right, sorry." Cooper shakes his head, smiling slightly "So, did things not go the way you hoped then?"

"No.. not exactly" Blaine sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Not exactly?"

"Yeah..." He sighs again, exchanging a glance with Rachel, before looking back at Cooper as she nods "Well..Umbridge put me in detention again on Friday and I wasn't out till..really, _really_  late. Kurt told me not to worry about it and that he'd wait for me somewhere up in the Seventh floor..I can't remember where he said it was. Anyway, we..ended up talking, and he said that he believed me about the whole Voldemort thing and we, uhh..." He clears his throat, and looks the floor blushing, muttering "We kissed.h"

There was a silence. An awkwardly long silence with Cooper just staring at Blaine for what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been any more than a few minutes.

"You kissed?" Cooper repeats, raising an eyebrow "You didn't kiss him, did you? Because that really wouldn't do much to win him over, and I doubt that Sebastian kid would be too pleased either."

"N-no... I'm not..I wouldn't have kissed him, as much as I want to." Blaine mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then how did you end up kissing then, Blaine?" Cooper frowns a little, tossing the bone of the chicken leg on the ground before taking out another from Blaine's bag, biting a large chunk from it.

Blaine doesn't say anything straight away, exchanging a glance with Rachel first before he turns back to Cooper, taking a deep breath. "Kurt.." He started slowly "Kurt.. kissed me."

 _"Kurt_ kissed  _you?"_ Cooper repeats, wide eyed.

"Yeah.." Blaine nods, frowning a little. "It was after we were talking about the whole Voldemort thing and how he believes me, and he was talking about how he was more worried about me, because Voldemort attacks people close to me, because I thought that he was worried about being attacked." Realizing that he was doing a Rachel and not taking one breath as he spoke, Blaine stops for a few seconds to let himself breathe before continuing again "And I was really, really,  _really_  stupid and almost made it obvious just how much I actually like him by saying that I wouldn't let Voldemort hurt him."

"So...he kissed you after that?" Cooper asks, furrowing his brow.

"Not really" Blaine shakes his head "I managed to kind of...cover it, by saying that 'if we got closer after this' – the whole studying... thing – then I wouldn't let him get hurt. Then Kurt said something about how he'd like to get closer to me, and then.." He trails off, sighing heavily.

"He kissed you," Cooper finishes for him.

"Yeah..." Blaine smiles wryly, looking at the ground "Then Kurt completely freaked out and told me not to tell anyone, but it was kind of..angry and not..panicky."

"Wait, why did Kurt freak out?" Cooper asks confused.

"I-I don't know." Blaine replies stuttering.

"You told me that you were sucking on his tongue." Rachel adds looking right at Blaine " _And_  you said that you almost started  _frotting_  and that was when Kurt pushed you away."

Blaine just gapes at Rachel, feeling his cheeks turning almost as red as the couches in the common room, while Cooper just starts guffawing, almost falling off the rock he was sitting on.

"Cooper!" Rachel snaps, making Blaine feel a surge of gratitude, glad that Rachel was probably going to tell Cooper to just shut the hell up the next time she spoke "Stop laughing so loud! What if someone hears you? I don't want us getting thrown into Azkaban for hiding you – Blaine's got enough going on without that being piled on top of him, and I don't want you back in Azkaban! It's just.. It's an  _awful_  place, and I don't want to see you going back there!" Her voice had became gradually more tearful as she got to the end of her scolding.

Well. Blaine's gratitude fell, but he knew Rachel had a point. As much as he felt like dying from embarrassment at the moment, Cooper not getting caught was far more important. He watches Cooper carefully, feeling relieved as he calms down.

"Well, no wonder he freaked out" Cooper shrugs "He probably wasn't expecting that. Hell, I doubt he was even expecting you to just kiss him back! I mean, obviously Kurt was more down for doing what you practice on the crook of your elbow, rather than what you do practising on a pillow, or mattre-"

"Cooper!" Rachel glares at him, surprisingly managing to get him to shut up, even if he was currently trying to stifle his giggles.

"Coop.." Blaine grimaces, looking up at his brother desperately. "I really don't know what to do with this..I don't want Kurt hating me because I couldn't control myself."

Taking a deep breath, Cooper stops laughing, looking at Blaine seriously.

"Okay, so you really like this Kurt kid, right?"

"Yeah...a lot." Blaine nods, smiling serenely, thinking back to when he first saw Kurt "Ever since we met on the train."

Blaine just continues to smile to himself, getting completely distracted in his thoughts about Kurt that he doesn't notice Cooper pretending to gag when he speaks, or when he starts to day dream, only coming out of it when Cooper speaks again.

"Hey Blainers. Stop thinking about swapping spit with this kid, wipe that stupid smile off your face and listen to me."

"Wha –?" Blaine looks up at Cooper, confused, before blushing upon realizing that he completely zoned out "Oh, right.. Sorry."

"Honestly..." Cooper says, pretending to be irritated as he shakes his head "Anyway, do you want to know what you should do?"

"Why would I have sent you that letter if I didn't..?" Blaine sighs, crossing his arms "And please...No..stupid jokes or anything."

"Well, you're no fun, Blainers because I had a whole list of crazy, and zany ideas for you to do to win this kid's heart. Now I have to give 'proper advice'." Cooper groans, sitting up straight before chuckling "No, I'm kidding. I wasn't going to be stupid. As much as screwing you over is  _hilarious?_  I'm not about to put my soul, or you at risk to do that."

Blaine doesn't say anything, and just smiles at Cooper, knowing that in a rare event for him, that he was being sincere, and actually was going to help him. He helped him a lot of times sincerely, especially last year with the tournament, but before then, and afterwards, Cooper did nothing to help and just pulled stupid, and almost borderline insane pranks.

"Right, so I think what you should do is just tell Kurt" Cooper says shrugging "Tell him how you feel."

Blaine blinks slowly, shaking his head, starting to leave "I thought you were going to be serious, Cooper."

Before he has the chance to leave, Cooper stands up, pushing him back down on the rock, before sitting next to him "Sit back down, and I am being serious. I know...I told you when we first met properly, and you first told me about Kurt I told you to never tell a guy that you like him because it makes you look like an idiot? Well, you did a good enough job of doing that without telling Kurt. So you have nothing to lose."

"I can't just walk up to him and go 'Oh, hi Kurt. I just wanted to let you know that I've pretty much been in love with you since we first saw each other'!" Blaine says, shaking his head. Was Cooper really not getting this at all?

"Well, don't do that" Cooper says seriously "Because that's  _really_ stupid. But, next time you see him to study or in the corridors, or whatever, just talk to him, and apologize for going too far with the kiss – don't actually apologize for kissing him because that was his fault, but don't tell him that – then explain why you kissed him. From what you and Quinn have told me, he's a reasonable guy, and probably won't freak out at you too much. It might not go the way you want, maybe it will. But it should at least take you out of his bad books if you're even in there."

Well...that did seem to make sense, but Blaine wasn't sure if he could. Because he liked Kurt. He liked Kurt a  _lot,_ and he didn't want to mess things up even more than they already where for them. Because it would hurt like hell if that happened, and Blaine wasn't ready for Kurt to completely hate his guts just yet.

"Will that even work?" Blaine asks nervously.

"I don't know" Cooper says, giving a sigh. "The only thing that you can really do is try."

* * *

After waiting in the common room for a good few hours, Sebastian smiles once it gets to half nine thirty. It was finally time. Finally time for Operation: Distract Kurt Hummel to begin. He pushes himself up from the couch, and while looking through the many corridors of Hogwarts, he questions every single Slytherin he sees about where Kurt is, after being unable to find him anywhere in the common room. He finally finds him after speaking to Quinn, discovering that Kurt had been studying up in the Astronomy Tower. Breathing a sigh of relief, he heads up to the Astronomy Tower, a smirk on his face. Sebastian knew  _exactly_ what to do to make Kurt never leave him this long without so much as a kiss for a week, even if Kurt wasn't actually studying, and was just being a huge, god-damned tease? Sebastian knew that once the night was over, Kurt couldn't bear to stay away from him.

It was about fifteen minutes to eleven by the time Sebastian arrived at the Astronomy Tower, and Kurt didn't seem like he was going to move at all. He was far too absorbed in his work that he hadn't even realized that Sebastian was there.

Sebastian's usual smirk widens as he takes out his wand, twirling it in his fingers before pointing it Kurt, muttering " _Obscuro"_

As soon as the spell hits Kurt, a blindfold appearing to cover his eyes, the smaller boy falls from his seat in shock, tugging at the blindfold in an attempt to take it away, from him. Smirking even further, Sebastian flicks his wand again, muttering the spell to get Kurt's books back into his bag, before he walks over, slipping Kurt's book bag over his shoulder. Once adjusting it to suit him, Sebastian then picks Kurt up, holding the other boy over the other shoulder, chuckling darkly at Kurt's squeal of protest. Once getting Kurt into a more comfortable position on his shoulder, Sebastian leaves the Astronomy Tower, and heads down to the Seventh Floor for the Room of Requirement.

It was getting harder to walk the closer they got to the Room of Requirement, as Sebastian's back began to ache from Kurt punching it in attempt to get him to put him down. But Sebastian wasn't going to. He was determined to see this through to the end. He had to block Kurt out as he walked past where the room show up, thinking of a perfect room for what he had planned.

When the Room shows, Sebastian rolls his eyes, pushing the door open "Finally..". He mutters, pushing the door open with his rear, closing it in the same way. The room was perfect..well. Not for him, but for Kurt. The room wasn't huge, but there was a king sized bed in the middle, with rose petals scattered over it, and candles on the surrounding table. It wasn't exactly something that Sebastian liked, or even wanted, but Kurt wanted and liked this romantic shit, right?

Taking a deep breath to see if what  _he_ needed was there, Sebastian puts Kurt down, quickly spinning him around a few times, before tossing the bag into Narnia for all he knew and rushes over to the bedside drawers. After pulling the drawer open, he smirks at the sight that greets him upon opening " _Perfect"_ , he thinks before turning around back to Kurt, his eyes widening a little in concern when seeing his boyfriend stumbling around, panicking in case Kurt knocks over, or catches onto one of the candles. Sebastian didn't want Kurt to catch fire, and because of just how much spray Kurt even put in his hair? The results would be a lot worse. But fortunately, Kurt stops, and stumbles into a wall, sliding down it as he attempts to take the blindfold off again.

It was then that Sebastian decided to actually set his plan off. Standing up, Sebastian walks over to Kurt, grabbing onto his wrist as he pulls him over to the bed, getting annoyed as Kurt struggles, trying to stay where he was, but Sebastian's able to get him to the bed. Taking his wand out again, Sebastian mutters the counter-curse for  _Obscuro,_ before he puts his wand into his robes, tossing them behind him, smiling when seeing the blindfold fall from Kurt's eyes.

"Hello, Kurt" He smirks, angling his head a little as he walks even closer to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widen, about to step back when feeling Sebastian's hand on his wrist, struggling slightly. "S-Sebastian..."

Kurt seemed like he was going say something else, but what that was Sebastian would never know as he'd cut him off with a fierce kiss to the lips. Kurt hesitates at first, but Sebastian just puts that down to shock, as Kurt is soon kissing him back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sebastian smirks against Kurt's lips, pressing his lips firmer against the other boy's. Sebastian nips sharply at Kurt's lips, and at the squeak coming from Kurt's lips, Sebastian quickly pulls off Kurt's robes, tossing them somewhere – he didn't even know.

Once his robes were off, Kurt pulls away, seemingly about to say whatever it was he was going to say before, before Sebastian turns Kurt around, and pushes him onto the bed, quickly crawling on top of him, and attaching their lips again, kissing more passionately. Kurt doesn't kiss back as passionately as he did before, only just kissing back lightly. Sebastian just guessed that it was because Kurt knew exactly where this was going to go, and naturally was just feeling nervous – Sebastian was like that during his first time as well, after all.

After a few minutes, he starts rolling his hips down onto Kurt's, a little disappointed that the only reaction he was getting from Kurt was his own hips giving small thrusts upwards, and infrequent whines as he parts his lips, having Sebastian quickly flicking his tongue along Kurt's lips, though gives a small smirk when feeling Kurt's lips shaking, pushing his tongue a little further into his mouth, just running his tongue almost everywhere, starting to open the buttons to Kurt's cardigan up.

Sebastian then peels back Kurt's cardigan, before he carefully pulls away from Kurt, looking down at the boy below him, smirking at the sight of Kurt breathing heavily, and a slightly darkened gaze. He nips at the tip of Kurt's nose, before attaching his lips back onto Kurt's, kissing him hungrily, and still rocking his hips forwards onto Kurt's, smirking further to himself as Kurt's hips move more than the tiny thrusts that came from him before, yet it still wasn't as vigorous as Sebastian was used to, though, the noises coming from Kurt were about as loud and frequent as he was used to. Sebastian keeps this going for a few moments, before ripping open Kurt's shirt, ignoring the buttons clattering on the ground, and Kurt's squawk of protest about his clothes.

"Sebastian..." Kurt mumbles, managing to break away from the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Shh, Kurt" Sebastian quickly attaches his lips onto Kurt's again "I'll replace it later, don't worry. And you have loads anyway" He mutters in between kisses, pushing the shirt and cardigan down past Kurt's shoulders, stopping at Kurt's shoulders, not being able to move it any further. He trusted that Kurt would be smart enough to take them off himself. Kurt didn't do it straight away, but Sebastian guessed that Kurt was probably just waiting for the right moment, probably when he pulled away again. Sebastian did think about pulling away just now, but decided against it, temptation to keep going for now.

Slowly, Sebastian pulls away from kissing Kurt again, moving his lips down Kurt's jaw, nipping down a sharp line trailing down past his neck and continues to move his lips down, eliciting a few moans from Kurt.

"S-Sebastian..please.." Kurt whimpers, gripping onto Sebastian's shoulders, gasping loudly as Sebastian nips harshly just above his left nipple; Sebastian not at all aware at Kurt pushing at his shoulders.

Taking Kurt's whimper as a signal to go further, Sebastian flicks his tongue out at his nipple, about to take it in his mouth, and his hands slipping down to unbutton Kurt's trousers, before he feels himself being pushed away and lying flat on his back on the bed. A swarm of excitement had filled Sebastian, finding it incredibly hot that Kurt was now taking control, just waiting for Kurt's weight on top of him, smirking when hearing the springs of the bed moving. However, he wasn't expecting to see Kurt climbing off the bed, and pushing his cardigan and shirt back onto his shoulders. Sebastian was actually seconds away from lunging forwards to pull Kurt back on the bed before he heard his boyfriend speaking.

"No, Seb...Just stop.." He sighs, buttoning up the shirt with the little buttons that were still on his shirt, buttoning his cardigan up all the way, before dropping to his knees, looking around the floor next to the bed "Where the hell is my tie...?" He mutters to himself.

Sebastian then frowns, pushing himself up glaring a little at the other boy "What the hell, Kurt? I had this  _all_  planned out for  _you_!"

Kurt scowls, standing up after finding his tie, quickly tying it around his neck "And what exactly  _were_ you planning!"

"You know exactly what I was planning, Kurt." Sebastian frowns, still glaring slightly at Kurt "All this stupid romantic crap with the flower petals and the candles? It was for  _you._ I know you like this stupid romantic shit and I knew that this is what you want when we go all the way. I just wanted something normal, in this damned room, but no. I thought of all of this for you, and you're being completely ungrateful about the whole damn thing!"

"'Go all the way'?" Kurt says quietly, as he looks at Sebastian as if he had two heads, before practically yelling at him "Were you dropped on your head!"

"What do you mean 'was I dropped on my head'?" Sebastian spits out at Kurt.

"Oh, you know  _exactly_ what I mean!" Kurt says, laughing sarcastically "I've told you hundreds of times before, that I'm not ready for..." He trails off, his face burning a little with embarrassment " _That_  yet! I thought we'd discussed that months ago that I was going to tell you!"

"I thought you were playing hard to get, and that's why you'd been avoiding me!" Sebastian yells back, scoffing a little as Kurt turns paler, and avoids his gaze. "That's why I thought I'd surprise you with this, and you needed a break from all this studying!"

"You could've just lead me here by sending a note! If you actually knew a  _thing_ about being romantic, you would know that would be more romantic, rather than attacking me and dragging me down here. I thought I was being kidnapped by a group of those Gryffindors! The ones that never fail to torment me everyday!" Kurt spits out at him. He then groans a little, and buries his face into his hands, almost crying now. "I have  _never_  felt less like being intimate with someone. And it's either you can't tell, or you just don't care."

"What the hell has gotten into you!" Sebastian asks, now standing up as he throws his hands in the air.

"Don't start, Sebastian.." Kurt starts to say, slipping on his robes, before he's cut off by Sebastian scoffing, glaring a little at the taller boy, before turning away again to get his bag.

"Shut up, and actually let me speak, Kurt" Sebastian glowers at Kurt "Seriously. Ever since you studied with Anderson last, you've barely came near me. This is actually the first conversation we've had at length in days. What the hell happened between you two?"

"N-nothing." Kurt's voice came out strained, and he hadn't turned around to look at Sebastian.

"Bullshit." Sebastian snap, harshly. "I  _know_  something happened between you, and it was enough to make you act like this. And I doubt it's because it's because you've been hanging around with dirt, because naturally that would actually make you hang around with the right sort. So what the hell happened? What happened between you two? What in the living hell did he do to you?"

Sebastian was full on glaring now, his glare burning into the back of Kurt's head. He wasn't as mad at Kurt as he was at Anderson. Anderson was just the source of every problem that happened to him at Hogwarts, and he'd done something to his boyfriend that made him act this secretive.

Finally, Kurt actually turns around to look at Sebastian. Relief filled him, preparing himself to actually have his boyfriend tell him what had happened so he could get around to kicking Anderson's ass quicker. However, Sebastian wasn't expecting to see tears falling down Kurt's face, thick and fast, his voice hoarse when he speaks.

"I'm sorry.." Kurt manages to croak out "I'm really sorry.."

 

* * *


	8. When We Are Hand In Hand

After coming back from Hogsmeade with Rachel, Blaine hadn't really expected Professor McGonagall to come up to him on the way up to the common room to mention that he, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team would be allowed to use the pitch tonight after curfew as Umbridge always tried to make at least one member of the team (usually Blaine himself) miss practice, so it wouldn't be as effective, and to make sure that nothing was going to attack them, she would be standing watch. Surprised at the incredibly out of character act from his Head of House, it wasn't until she answered a long line of questions from Blaine that he believed that this was actually his Transfiguration Professor.

"I can't believe she's actually letting us do this.." Blaine says, smiling as he looks at the permission form that McGonagall gave him in case any prefects or other Professors stopped him on the way down to the pitch tonight.

"Neither can I.." Rachel starts slowly, looking at the letter "I wonder why she  _is_ letting you do this.."

"Who cares!" Blaine laughs "I actually get to practice with everyone..for the first time in months.."

"But what if that actually wasn't her, Blaine?" Rachel steps in front of him, crossing her arms, and wearing a frown that could rival McGonagall's. "What if it was someone working for Umbridge just pretending to be her?"

"Rachel..That's why I answered those questions" Blaine sighs, fixing his bag strap, shaking his head "It's her. Trust me."

"But what if it's not! What if they got the questions out of her?" Rachel didn't seem to be convinced at all, and Blaine knew that there was going to be no way that she would be swayed. Heading back to the common room to prepare for practice would be for the best right now.

"Look, McGonagall's strong. She isn't going to get answers drawn out of her, so people can pretend to be her." Blaine says, walking around Rachel and heading to the common room "And anyway, Dumbledore's still here. Umbridge isn't about to attack his staff when he's still around."

Shrugging a little, and knowing that Rachel was about to protest again, he turns around, and quickly heads up to the common room before Rachel can say anything else.

* * *

Before he could do anything else once stepping foot into the Gryffindor common room, Blaine suddenly had the Quidditch Captain, Angelina Johnson stood in front of him, already in her Quidditch uniform, the other team members were scattered around behind her, also in uniform.

"Anderson! Did you hear about tonight's practice?" She asks upon seeing him, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, I met McGonagall on the way here. She's given me the permission form, and everything." Blaine smiles over at Angelina, holding up the piece of parchment to her.

Angelina smiles, obviously happy that she didn't have to go looking around for McGonagall to get permission for Blaine. "Good! Well.. As you know this is the first time in months we've all been available to practice. So, I'm afraid you're going to have to cancel any plans you've had tonight. Did you even have any plans, anyway?"

Blaine thinks for a few moments, then frowns. He didn't have any plans per se, but he knew that Kurt usually spent his time studying up in the Astronomy Tower on Saturday nights. He'd met him there a few times over the years, but he never said anything to the other boy, and just tried to get on with his work, Kurt never really noticing that it was him. But tonight, Blaine was planning on talking to Kurt tonight, and start making things right. He'd only just remembered that after Angelina mentioned plans. Now he wished that he hadn't met McGonagall.

Sighing, Blaine folds his arm and looks at Angelina. "I was planning to study with Kurt tonight.."

"You were going to study with Hummel?" She repeats, raising her already raised eyebrow further "Well, you're going to have to cancel. Completely. With Berry, I would give you an hour or two, but Hummel's the enemy. We're all going down just now. Meet us there, okay?" She says briskly, giving a quick flick of the wrist to the other members of the team and starts walking out of the common room.

"Right, but Angelina?" Blaine turns around, giving a light smile as the girl turns around.

"Yeah?"

"Can I just go up to the tower to tell him I won't be able to study tonight? I don't want to completely blow him off. It wouldn't be right..."

"Why did you have to be born dapper?" He just manages to hear Angelina mutter, a slight smile on her face "Fine. But don't be long. And just say that you're practising tonight and leave, okay?"

"Got it. I won't be long. I'll just..run if he questions me too much" Blaine says, joking lightly.

Angelina just laughs a little, shaking her head "We'll be at the Quidditch Pitch!"

Laughing along with her, Blaine turns and heads up to the dorms to get changed.

It takes Blaine a little more than a quarter of an hour to get ready, mainly because he had to gel down his hair. Sure, it looked like he'd swam to the Quidditch Pitch, but at least his hair wouldn't constantly get in his eyes when he was flying. He knew that his hair was incredibly unruly, and it did hold him back a lot whenever he forgot to gel his hair back during practice.

After getting his broom out from under his bed, Blaine swings it over his shoulder, before dashing up to the Astronomy Tower, hoping to catch Kurt before he left. Blaine wasn't actually planning on telling Kurt he couldn't study tonight, because really.. That would be stupid. He hadn't seen Kurt in days, not even for studying. Blaine was planning to take Cooper's advice. But he wasn't going to tell Kurt straight away, but Blaine could at least make a start.

Though, when he actually got to the tower, Blaine's heart sank at seeing no one there. Though, there was a few pieces of parchments spread across the floor, with a few notes written on them in Kurt's handwriting. At this, Blaine immediately panicked. What if Kurt was hurt somewhere? Calling out for help but no one could hear or get to him? Blaine shook these thoughts out of his mind. No.. Kurt was more than likely fine. He probably just dropped them. Sighing a little, Blaine collects the notes, before carefully folding the parchments up, sliding them in his pocket. " _I suppose telling Kurt will have to wait a little longer"_  He frowns slightly, before turning around, and leaving.

After walking around a while, Blaine's mood picks up at the prospect of getting to play with his team again for the first time in months draws nearer. He'd only messed about with the Quaffle with a few of the other guys, but it wasn't the same. Not in the slightest. Blaine couldn't complain though, seeing as how that was better than no practice at all. Blaine knew that he was  _definitely_ in one of his better moods for this year, as when he saw Sebastian, it didn't even dampen his spirit in the slightest. Sebastian did seem a bit livid though, but if Blaine was going to be honest, he rarely saw Sebastian happy when he wasn't tormenting some kid, or attempting to suck Kurt's tonsils out – both of which always made Blaine incredibly angry. It seemed like neither of them could be happy at the same time. He didn't really know why, but if Blaine had to guess, it was probably because of their shared loathing for each other. Continuing to walk down the hall, Blaine gives Sebastian one of his usual dapper smiles, not really expecting Sebastian to return it at all.

He wasn't however, expecting Sebastian to grab his shoulders to shove in into the suits of armour behind him, effectively causing Blaine to crash into them and knock them over. Winded slightly, Blaine pushes himself up, rubbing the back of his head, and unbelievably relieved that his broom hadn't been damaged in anyway. He was about to yell at Sebastian before falling silent at the look Sebastian was giving him. It wasn't the usual look of disdain that Sebastian gave him whenever he was forced to spend time with him. Sebastian looked like it was all he could do but kill him right now, giving a scoff before he sulked away.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

Kurt was sitting up in the bleachers of the Quidditch Field, looking down at his feet and shaking slightly he cried quietly. Everything about tonight was just.. a huge mistake. He shouldn't have stayed in the Room of Requirement was. He should've just left the second he knew what Sebastian had planned, which was as soon as the blindfold was removed. Kurt knew that no good was ever going to come out of it, yet he still let it go on for far longer than it had needed to.

And now he'd lost Sebastian. As a boyfriend, and as a friend. Kurt knew that Sebastian wasn't going to keep what had happened up there a secret, and everyone in Slytherin house was going to hate his guts – except for maybe Quinn. It was going to spread throughout the school as well, and it was going to make Anderson hate him more than he probably already did right now, and Kurt  _knew_ that it wouldn't go down well with Tina and Mercedes as well. He had no one now. The only person he could guarantee would still talk to him after all of this was Finn, but he'd already pissed his brother off enough after their last conversation. Hopefully things with Quinn wouldn't go to hell. Kurt didn't want to be completely, and utterly alone in this.

Frowning a little at the sound of footsteps approaching, Kurt sniffs as he looks up, raising an eyebrow in confusion, seeing a group of people walking in. Upon closer inspection, Kurt realizes that it was the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Kurt was confused as to why they were even here..It was way after curfew, and Kurt highly doubted that Professor McGonagall would've given the team permission to be out this late. He instantly stands up, managing to give a weak smile as he starts to look for the familiar head of unruly hair, before feeling his heart sinking a little, being unable to find him. Kurt didn't know why this was so disappointing, or what disappointed him more: Anderson either not being there at all, or that he'd tamed his hair. Kurt didn't know why Anderson bothered. He did suit his hair being gelled, Kurt wasn't going to lie, but he just looked more liked himself when his hair was untidy and all over the shop.

Sighing heavily, Kurt sinks back onto the seat, looking up before closing his eyes, just breathing slowly as he attempts to calm himself, and make sense of why he was so disappointed about Anderson not being here. If he had to guess though? It was probably because of how Anderson was. He never seemed to fail to find some way to cheer almost everyone up. Kurt suspected that if they didn't hate each other so much, that Anderson would probably do it for Sebastian.

Hearing some angry shouting from the field, Kurt frowns slightly, opening his eyes, and looking down to see what was even going on. Though, whatever had angered the team, he'd apparently missed as they were all now quickly leaving. Letting out another heavy sigh, Kurt shakes his head, knowing that more than likely, the other members of his team had probably stirred some shit up. It  _really_  wouldn't have surprised him if they'd made it out like the Gryffindors could practice before pulling some trick on them. He'd been team mates for most of them for four years now. Nothing surprised him when it came to them any more, especially Sebastian.

After about ten minutes passed, Kurt decides that it was probably best to just get up and leave. It wasn't doing him any good just moping around in here, even though he was more than terrified to go back to the common room tonight. Though before he could move, he felt something brushing against his leg. He was about to snap at whatever it was, before his face softens, seeing a brown cat at his feet, purring loudly. Letting out a slight "Awhh", Kurt leans forward, placing the cat on his lap as he tickles under his chin. Kurt hadn't really let it known to anyone, but he had an extremely soft spot for cats, and this one was just..adorable in every meaning of the word.

"Now, who do you belong to..?" He says softly, tickling under his chin.

"So, you're the spy, then?"

Kurt jumps, not expecting to have anyone else coming up, eyes widening a little when seeing Anderson standing in front of him, and was just thanking his lucky stars that he hadn't started gushing over the cat on his lap.

"Blaine.." He says slowly, his teeth grazing over his lip.

"You don't deny it then?" Blaine teases lightly, taking a seat next to Kurt, nudging his shoulder against his a little "You were such a bad spy it was kind of.. endearing.."

Blushing a little, Kurt looks down and away from Blaine, just continuing to stroke the cat over and over. "Sh-shut up, Anderson."

He hears Blaine giving a soft laugh, and glances out of the corner of his eye to see the other boy shaking his head "So, what brings you out here then."

Taking a slight breath, Kurt shakes his head. He couldn't tell Blaine. It wasn't any of his business, and he wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. "N-nothing.." He says, sniffling a little. Great. Just when he'd actually managed to get his mind off it for a while.

"Kurt..?" Blaine sounded concerned. This wasn't good. "Are you okay..?"

Sighing, Kurt avoids Blaine's gaze, just looking at the cat, still stroking it and tickling under it's chin, it's purrs getting increasingly louder. "Nothing" He says, his voice cracking.

Kurt jumps again when feeling Blaine's hand on his shoulder, the heat of it practically burning through his robes "Kurt..please tell me."

Letting out another sigh, Kurt shakes his head. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to get out of this. "Sebastian and I..we broke up."

"What!"

"Well...he broke up with me." Kurt gives a wry smile, just doing everything that he could to stop himself from crying right then. It just..It hurt a lot more now that he'd said it allowed. Like it had made it official. But he managed to stop.

"Kurt..." When Kurt looks at Blaine, he was admittedly shocked to see that Blaine looked hurt..Why was he so concerned. "I'm so sorry.."

Kurt just shrugs, trying not to react too much, before doing exactly that and just starts sobbing. Almost a split second as he started crying, Blaine pulls him into a tight hug. Kurt did nothing to resist it though, burying his face into Blaine's shoulder, shaking as he sobs harder, Sebastian's words before he left him ringing in a never ending loop in his head.

"Sshh, it's okay... It'll be okay, Kurt.." Blaine says soothingly, rubbing over his arm softly, repeating the words until Kurt finally calms down a little. Blaine waits a few seconds, before looking down at Kurt. "Now..you don't have to tell me..But how..How did it happen?"

Kurt doesn't reply to Blaine, biting his lip as he falls into thought. He knew that he could trust Blaine not to tell anyone..but it would be incredibly hypocritical of him after his minor freak out after he pulled away from Blaine. Taking a breath, Kurt decides to just to go with it and just tell Blaine. Things couldn't get any worse for him after all now.

"I.. told him about what happened with us" Kurt says sniffing, nuzzling a little into Blaine's shoulder. "In the Room of Requirement.."

Blaine looks down at Kurt confused, angling his head to the side. Damn... Blaine looked adorable with his head tilted to the side like that. Like he was some kind of confused puppy of sorts. Kurt shakes his head, pushing these thoughts out his mind. It probably wasn't good to think these things about Blaine, no matter how many times the Gryffindor always found his way into his mind.

But thinking of Blaine in that way didn't seem so wrong any more.

Kurt couldn't do anything about that, though, even if it was tempting. It was too soon, and it would just make Sebastian hate them both more than he already did. Anyway... Kurt guessed it was just the grief talking. He was upset, and Blaine was there to comfort him. That was all this was. He didn't  _actually_  have those feelings for Blaine. He couldn't have.

"The Room of Requirement..That's that room we.. kissed in, wasn't it?" Blaine asks, swallowing back as Kurt nods. "You told him?" Kurt looks up as Blaine speaks, feeling his breath hitching when seeing how wide Blaine's eyes turned.

"I'm sorry...I  _know_  I told you not to tell anyone, then I went ahead and did just that..But it was eating me alive.. The guilt. I'm really sorry..I know that I'm a  _huge_ hypocrite, for telling him when I told you not to tell anyone.." Kurt sighs quietly, scared to look up at Blaine.

"I.. understand, Kurt." Blaine said, smiling a little "I suppose that he had a right to know.."

"And I told Finn.. I didn't intend to tell him but he kept bugging me, and well.. brothers. They do that.." Kurt mumbles, biting his lip..

"Yeah..I know" Blaine laughs weakly, giving a slight shake of his head.

Kurt then frowns a little in confusion, tilting his head up at Blaine "How do you know? Your brother is – "

"I know, I know" Blaine says quickly "My cousin..I meant. Andrew has managed to get a lot of secrets out from me.. Even though he isn't much like a brother.. Or a cousin, for that matter.."

"Oh.." Kurt says slowly, quietly, not really sure what else to say, but feeling as though that really wasn't what Blaine meant. That he was hiding something. But Kurt wasn't about to bring it up at all. "I'm sorry..About him.. And Cooper. It's horrible that you never got to know him, even after he did what he did. Finn told me what your aunt and uncle were like – You know what he's like, but he was in that.. ranting defensive mode he goes on." Kurt adds quickly when he sees Blaine opening his mouth in shock. "And.. I know that even though he was the one who told You-Know-Who about where you were living, but he was Confounded, right? So, he probably didn't know what he was doing and I – Argh!"

Kurt seethes his teeth, whimpering a little as he looks down at the cat on his lap dug it's claws deep into his thigh as it hissed at him. Almost instantly after the cat sunk down it's claws, Blaine pulls the cat from him, frowning at the cat.

"Cooper!" Blaine says, seemingly scolding the cat.

"Cooper?" Kurt looks at Blaine with a raised eyebrow. Blaine's face then fell instantly, all colour draining from it, causing Kurt to become concerned. What was wrong with Blaine? "Blaine.. You okay?"

Kurt brings his hand up, shaking Blaine's shoulder a little, but the other boy was just unresponsive, and didn't seem to know that Kurt was even there "Blaine, you're seriously freaking me out now, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing.." Blaine says weakly, not taking his eyes off the cat.

Kurt thinks for a few moments, before it seemed to click in his head.

"Blaine..I understand." He says softly, rubbing over his shoulder softly. "Your cat.. You named it after your brother ... right?"

Blaine looks at him, seemingly shocked, then he starts nodding slowly, sniffing lightly "Y-yeah.. I know that he's a wanted criminal and all.. And I never got to know him. But, I guess I miss him. He's the only family I have left that's actually from this world. It's kind of like.. a broken promise. And this Cooper? He's the next best thing I have."

There was a silence for a while, before Kurt smiles at Blaine gently. "That's sweet.."

"Yeah.." Blaine laughs weakly. After looking around for a while, Blaine turns to Kurt "We should get back in. It's getting late..And cold. C'mon, I'll walk you back to the common room" Blaine then places Cooper on the floor as he stands up, smiling as he holds his hand out to Kurt. Kurt looks at him for a few moments, before taking Blaine's hand, letting him pull him up.

They look at each other for a few moments, holding each other's gazes, before Blaine lightly tugs on Kurt's hand, leading him out of the Quidditch Field. They keep their hands locked together on the whole walk back to the castle, not saying anything. But they didn't need to be. Blaine's presence alone was enough, and was actually a lot more soothing that Kurt had originally thought.

That was until they reached the dungeons, which just made Kurt nervous. He knew that it wouldn't do him any favours if any of the Slytherins saw him walking hand in hand with Blaine down here, and he was scared of what they would do to Blaine. Despite this though, Kurt continues to clutch onto Blaine's hand like it was a life line, and only let go once they approach the wall to the common room.

"Thank you.." Kurt whispers, turning to Blaine, tilting his head a little downwards "For tonight. I really needed it"

"It was nothing..I don't like seeing you upset." Blaine smiles softly, causing Kurt's stomach to flip a little, and blush a little.

"Just... thanks" Kurt smiles, about to turn around and say the password, before quickly turning around, and wrapping his arms around Blaine tightly, nuzzling a little into his shoulder. Kurt felt a little awkward, as Blaine just stood there hopelessly as he hugged him, but thankfully, Blaine managed to hug him back, burying his face into Kurt's chest, squeezing him briefly, before they step away from each other, both smiling softly.

"Night, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt."


	9. Nothing All That Bad

Even though he'd been getting more and more crap off both Professor Umbridge, Sebastian, and Snape, Blaine was still feeling pretty good about things. Umbridge and Snape weren't even bringing down his mood that much any more, and if he was going to be honest, Blaine didn't think that would ever happen to him.

A month or so ago, Rachel and Quinn decided that enough was enough with Umbridge's lesson plans, and invited Blaine, and other students to the Hog's Head. There, they had arranged to create a new Defence Against the Dark Art's class, lead by Blaine. Almost all the students that weren't in Slytherin or didn't believe in Blaine had shown up. To Blaine's surprise, Kurt was there as well, which actually gave Blaine the confidence to do this.

The only problems they actually came across was where they could actually find somewhere to have this class, and if someone would inform Umbridge about the class. Though, this was quickly resolved, thanks to the only two Slytherins on board with this plan: Quinn and Kurt. Quinn found out a way that would reveal the traitor if they sold them out (though, what this was, Blaine had no idea), and an incredibly embarrassed Kurt reminded him of the Room of Requirement.

The classes, known as Dumbledore's Army meetings (He had Finn to thank for the name), had their good days and their bad days, as some people who only came every now and then would complain about the work, or how Blaine was an awful teacher. Some complained about how it was interfering with their other clubs and that they couldn't attend each class, and would, in turn, complain about the work being too difficult for them, and some even leaved as a result of this. Despite these problems, Blaine was over the moon with happiness that there was seven students that attended each class, and didn't moan, or quit if they had any problems. Some of them, Blaine wasn't surprised with, such as Rachel, Finn, and Quinn. He expected those two to show up constantly. He was a little surprised at two Ravenclaws, Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang, and a Gryffindor he didn't really speak to that much, Mercedes Jones, turning up to every class without fail. Though Blaine was pretty good friends with Mike, and shared a few classes with him. If he remembered right, Tina was dating Mike, and was best friends with Mercedes, so Blaine supposed that explained why those three always came to these meetings.

Most surprisingly of all, was Kurt. Kurt was usually the first to arrive at the meetings, and there were a few occasions where Kurt had actually turned up before Blaine himself. During the actual meetings, Kurt always listened to everything that Blaine was telling them all, and performed nearly everything correctly within the first few tries. The only spell Blaine could recall Kurt actually having problems with was the Patronus charm during the last meeting of the term, though when he came over and helped Kurt, a vague shape did appear, and for Blaine? That was good enough for him. What was the cherry on the cake for Kurt's appearances for Blaine was when he over-heard Rachel talking to Finn, saying how Kurt " couldn't keep his off Blaine ". Blaine hadn't actually noticed it, until one day, where he was running through the spells they'd learned so far, and he looked at Kurt more often than he should, and each time, Kurt had his gaze locked firmly on him with a smile on his face.

Blaine didn't know if this was the start of things changing in their relationship in his favour, but their relationship was definitely changing for the better. Ever since Kurt and Sebastian had broken up, they'd been getting closer and closer. Blaine stopped worrying about making a fool out of himself in front of Kurt, after discovering the well-hidden sillier side to Kurt. Blaine didn't think it was possible before now, but Kurt was almost as much of an idiot as he was. And it.. It was beyond amazing to speak so easily and freely with Kurt now, and Blaine would go even so far to say that they were friends now.

Because, as far as he knew? They were.

And that was enough to make the hell he received from the Three Devils in his life nothing.

That was definitely saying something. Snape and Umbridge were just more relentless with the same crap he's always received from them, but Sebastian was definitely setting out to make his life hell. In the past few months of his and Kurt's separation, Sebastian had managed to land Blaine in the hospital wing over fifty times, from either broken bones, or from a jinx / hex thrown in his direction. Blaine would've gotten sick of it, and Sebastian, resulting into stooping down to Sebastian's level, but Kurt visiting him in the Hospital Wing, or yelling at Sebastian if he happened to be present at the attack calmed Blaine right down. He knew Kurt wouldn't approve, and that Sebastian really just wasn't worth the effort.

But it seemed like no matter what was thrown at him, Kurt was going to stay on his side, as his friend, and hopefully? Their relationship will perhaps develop even further.

Yep.

Things were definitely turning around for Blaine Anderson.

* * *

_With Sebastian just staring at him, Kurt immediately regretted speaking. But he knew that he had to. The guilt was just going to keep eating at him until he snapped._

_"You're sorry?" Sebastian repeats, clearly confused "What the hell do you mean 'you're sorry?' If anyone should be sorry it should be that god-damned hobbit for making you act like this! Now hurry up and tell me what the hell it was that he done so I can get around to kicking his ass quicker!" He spits out, his eyes narrowing at Kurt._

_Kurt swallows back. He wanted to tell Sebastian as soon as possible, but from how pissed Sebastian was, it was next to impossible for him to hurry up and tell him what had happened between him and Blaine._

_But he had to tell him._

" _Please.. don't," Kurt shakes his head, biting his lip, the tears still streaming down his face "It wasn't... It wasn't Blaine's fault!"_

_"Oh, how was it not! He's the reason you're acting like this!"_

_"Yes, but it was because of what_ I  _did, not him!" Kurt says desperately. Why wasn't Sebastian listening?_

_"Fine, what did you do, involving Anderson, that's making you act like this then!" Sebastian sneers at him._

_Kurt takes a deep breath. It was now or never._

_"I... I kissed him. In the Room of Requirement."_

_Sebastian's face falls, and looks away, making Kurt instantly feel awful._

_"Sebsastian...?" Kurt walks over, placing his hand on Sebastian's shoulder, instantly flinching as Sebastian recoils, and snaps at him._

_"Don't touch me!"_

_"I'm sor -"_

_"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Kurt! I don't_ care  _about how sorry you are! All I care about is that you kissed Blaine fucking Anderson of all people!"_

_Kurt frowns, before scowling a little at Sebastian through his tears "That's all you care about, isn't it! You don't care that I kissed someone else! All you care about is that I kissed Blaine! Isn't it!"_

_"Of course that's why I'm pissed! I'm pissed that you kissed some other guy, but if it was someone else? I could forgive you. But Anderson? He gets everything that he wants! Without working for it!"_

_"Well, contrary to your belief, Blaine actually_ does  _work hard when he needs to! He's just not that smart!" Kurt protests._

 _"He's a moron" Sebastian snaps back at him "And '_ Blaine _'?" He sneers "When did you get all buddy-buddy with him then!"_

 _"You should've saw us being friendly coming! We_ were  _working together" Kurt crosses his arms, as he gives one of his infamous eye rolls._

_"I guess it does." Sebastian says nodding, taking a deep breath._

_"I know.." Kurt says, glad that Sebastian was seemingly comes to his senses. "And.. I really am sorry. I'll understand if you never want to speak, or associate yourself with me again. I just want you to forgive -"_

_"It makes sense that Anderson would become friendly with a filthy Mudblood like you." Sebastian cuts him off, glaring right at Kurt, and Kurt could swear that he felt it burning right into his soul._

_"How did you -?"_

_"It was obvious from the start!" Sebastian spits at him "How you didn't know what a Mudblood was, how you didn't understand why Anderson and The Dark Lord was so important. I never said anything, because I thought you were different from the rest. That you were either just unfortunate to be born into a Muggle family, or you were a real wizard and that you were just dumped with a filthy Mudblood family. I was wrong. You're just as worthless as the rest of them"_

_Kurt stares at Sebastian in disbelief, unable to believe what he had just heard.. Sebastian.. Sebastian didn't really think that - did he? But the look in his eyes. That look of pure hatred? Kurt knew it was true._

_"How.. How could you even_ say  _that!" Kurt shakes his head, before running out of the Room, refusing to full on break down until he gets to the Quidditch field._

* * *

"Kurt? Kurt!" A far off voice was calling on him, but Kurt wasn't paying attention to it, or whoever it was that was talking to him. That was until he felt the sharp corner of a book hitting him on the bridge of his nose, causing him to cry out as he snaps out of his thoughts, rubbing his nose, and looking up. Quinn was sitting across from him, frowning deeply as she holds a large book in her hands "Are you going to at least try to study? This is the last chance we'll get before we need to start packing."

Kurt swallows back a little, and nods slowly "Right.. yeah. We should." He replies monotonously.

"Is everything okay?" Quinn asks, frowning a little further, though, it had changed from being irritated to being concerned.

"Everything's fine, Quinn," Kurt lets out a exasperated sigh, just trying to concentrate on the mess of words in the book in front of him. Why was none of this making sense now of all times?

"Was it about Sebastian again?" Quinn asks, giving a wry smile.

"That obvious?" Kurt frowns, leaning back a little.

"Why else would you zone out?" Quinn lets out a weak chuckle "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt doesn't say anything as he looks up at Quinn, just shaking his head.

"Okay.." Quinn says softly, before starting to pack her books away "Well, meet me in the Room of Requirement. I'll get a load of comfort food from the kitchens, and we'll just bitch about him for a while. Or just take a break from studying, alright?"

Kurt laughs a little, shaking his head "I'm not getting a choice, am I?"

"Nope!" Quinn says, smirking as she darts out of the library. Kurt laughs, and shakes his head as he watches her, before starting to pack his own books away.

Kurt was trying hard not to think about what happened with Sebastian too much – it was over three months ago – but he had to admit that it was hard. It was harder than he ever thought it could be. It didn't hurt that much that they'd been dating for so long. What hurt the most was the fact that ever since first year, he'd been best friends with Sebastian, and Sebastian was the first person Kurt had actually met in the Wizarding World. It felt like Kurt had lost so much. Sebastian wouldn't even  _look_  at him any more, never mind talk to him. Kurt tried to initiate a conversation with the other Slytherin, the boy would just grunt at him, and that would be the only form of attention Sebastian would give to Kurt.

Though, most of the time if Sebastian completely ignored him – whether it was in an attempt to get their relationship remotely positive again, or just trying to work together in class – Blaine always seemed to appear. Kurt didn't know how Blaine did it, but any time spent with the Gryffindor never failed to make him happy again. Everything was just so much easier with Blaine. Kurt was used to Sebastian ranting most of the time, and he usually just spent most of the time nodding, and saying things like "Yeah", "I know", or something similar. It wasn't that Kurt didn't want to talk to Sebastian all those times, it was just that Sebastian usually talked about the same thing, and he never really had conversations that Kurt would really know what to say.

Blaine was.. different. Blaine always tried his best to include him in his conversations, or would actually initiate a conversation that Blaine knew Kurt would be interested in. Quite a lot of the time, Kurt actually managed to forget about Sebastian whenever he spent time with Blaine. He never knew that speaking with Blaine would actually be that easy, and even more surprisingly, Kurt didn't even think that he could even be friends with him. Maybe, if it wasn't for Sebastian convincing him that Blaine and his family were no good in their first year, Kurt thought that they could've been friends long before now. It would have made the meetings for Dumbledore's Army a  _lot_ easier from the start. A good number of the other members were still suspicious of him (and Quinn), but he'd been more or less accepted into the group, thanks to Blaine.

It just seemed to be a thing with Blaine making things better for Kurt. He wasn't sure if it was just Blaine's nature to make things as best as they could be for everyone, or if he was actively trying to make things best for Kurt. Either way, Kurt was grateful. Sebastian did try to make things better for Kurt a good number of the times, but most of the time, it ended up benefiting him in the end. Kurt couldn't see anyway that this could benefit Blaine in any way. He supposed that it was strange that someone had actually wanted to help him out just to help him.

As Kurt starts making his way up to the Room of Requirement for his night with Quinn, he begins thinking of ways to thank Blaine before the Christmas holidays arrived for everything he'd done over the past few months. It was the least he could do, after all.

* * *

Today hadn't exactly been that great for Bl – No, it had been an  _incredibly_ bad day for Brom the moment he woke up, his scar had been aching. It had been sore for a few months for almost everyday now, but it hadn't been so bad that he couldn't concentrate no matter how hard he tried, resulting in him having a killer migraine for the rest of the day. It was at the point, where he couldn't actually tell the difference between his scar hurting like a bitch, or his headache. It didn't help Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts at all, and both Umbridge and Snape had placed him detention during the weekend.

On top of that, he had a letter from Cooper worrying him. Tonight, the Order of the Phoenix were going to be carrying out a mission of sorts to find out more about what exactly the Ministry were doing in regards to the whole Voldemort debacle, along with Umbridge's teaching tactics. Quinn's father was the one that was going to carry this out. Mr Fabray, however, was going to be going in disguise. A Muggle man who had a child at Hogwarts agreed to let Mr Fabray disguise as him using a Polyjuice potion. Blaine tried asking Rachel, Finn, and Quinn who all got the same letter from Cooper if they had any idea who the child of his man was, but only Quinn knew and she was refusing to tell anyone who it was – especially not Blaine, or the child of the Muggle. Blaine didn't exactly know why the child didn't know but if he had to guess? Then it would be because they wouldn't listen to why Mr Fabray and their father agreed to do this. Even though Blaine didn't know who the Muggle was, he felt a lot of respect towards them. They were putting themselves at risk to help a world that he knew nothing about. But, he was also concerned. It was highly likely that the man would be attacked by either a Death Eater that got away, or a ministry worker if they found out anything about what was going on. Apparently, the Muggle man was at risk, and there were allegedly members of the Order patrolling the streets nearby his house, and work. However, Cooper had assured him that the risk was pretty low, and the Order members were just a precaution – there was no need to worry.

Obviously, Blaine couldn't help but do so.

* * *

When classes finished, Blaine headed up to the Great Hall for dinnner. He hadn't eaten much all day – nothing felt like it would stay – and just settled for a small bowl of soup. He knew that if he'd eaten anything else, or any more, he'd see whatever he'd just eaten come back up again. Blaine hated it. He wanted to eat badly, but his migraine prevented that.

Blaine walks up to the common room, feeling incredibly hollow, but thankfully, his scar wasn't hurting as much now, and his migraine was seemingly to subside slowly. Just as he steps into the sitting area, a searing pain suddenly shoots up his scar. Blaine yells out, and clutches his forehead as he stumbles into a wall. Looking around the room, Blaine feels grateful that the common room is pretty empty.

"Dude, are you okay?" Blaine turns and looks at Sam Evans, one of the other boys in his year.

"Y-yeah..I'm fine." Blaine says, shaking his head as he stands up, forcing a smile, the pain in his scar almost unbearable "Just.. I've had a migraine ever since I woke up."

"Right...," Sam says slowly, and Blaine doubts that he managed to convince the blonde boy "Y'sure? Don't need to see Madam Pomfrey or anything."

"Yes, I'm sure," Blaine lets out an exasperated sigh, making his way over to their dorm "I just need a sleep is all. Having to work through a whole school day and not having one break's a killer."

"Especially if you have to deal with Snape and Umbridge," Sam says laughing.

"Yes, exactly!" Blaine laughs along with him as he starts heading upstairs.

"Anyway, enjoy your nap," Sam says, flicking a wave over to Blaine.

"I'll try," Blaine smiles wryly before running upstairs.

Once in the dorm, Blaine instantly feels like he's going to throw up. Tossing his bag under his bed, Blaine groans loudly as he slides down the wall, burying his face into his hands. Blaine couldn't actually remember a time when his scar had hurt this badly before without Voldemort being really nearby. He couldn't be near Hogwarts – could he? Or was he going to attack someone? Blaine didn't know, and suddenly, all the people he loved came into his mind – Cooper, Rachel, Quinn ... Kurt. Where they going to be attacked? Blaine doubted that latter three would be hurt – Voldemort wouldn't be stupid enough to attack them while still at Hogwarts – Cooper was more likely then, but Blaine knew his brother wouldn't leave the house without being in his Animagus form. Or, it could've been another Order member, or Ministry worker. Whoever it was, Blaine was concerned for them.

Blaine tries to think about who it would likely be, but it was impossible – his head was hurting far too much for that to happen. He needed sleep. Blaine groans again as he pushes himself up from the floor, and stumbles onto the bed. Instantly, as his head hits the pillow, Blaine passes out, a dream creeping into his subconcious mind.

* * *

_A small neighbourhood stands, away from the city._

_A snake sits in hiding, awaiting order from her master._

_The master calls out to the snake, speaking in hushed tones._

_Instantly, the snake moves, gliding on the ground._

_The snake emerges from the dark, onto the streets._

_The streets are empty, almost endless._

_The snake turns a corner to it's right._

_A man walks down an alley, looking out for danger, unaware of the snake._

_The snake puts out her tongue, the man's scent in the air._

_His scent is tasted by the snake._

_The snake fights the urge to bite the man, the impulse strong._

_The man turns around, his eyes widen._

_An order is given. Kill._

_The snake attacks, her teeth sinking into the man's flesh._

_The man screams, pushing and wriggling away._

_The snake bites more firmly, retracting back and sinking her teeth into the man's neck._

_Blood splatters on the ground._

_The snakes pulls back again to bite the man's ribs, they splinter between her jaws._

_More blood splatters on the ground, the man becomes silent and falls._

_A different order is issued. Leave him._

_The snake slithers off, disappearing quickly._

* * *

Blaine wakes up after feeling his body colliding on the floor. He was breathing and sweating heavily, and his scar was burning. He could only just hear the mutterings of the other boys in the dorm. Suddenly, he felt someone kneeling down next to him.

"I'm fine," Blaine says groggily, almost instantly.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Sam's voice came from next to him "You're as pale as Nearly Headless Nick, and you were wriggling about in the bed before you just feel right off it. You're not 'fine', Anderson."

Blaine 's eyes widen. Did that really happen? And that dream.. The man that was attacked was wearing Muggle clothes... Blaine couldn't help but feel that he knew him. But he'd never seen the man before in his life. He just reminded him of someone. But, judging from that dream he had.. He must have been attacked by Voldemort for a reason. Why would Voldemort attack some Muggle?

Then, the reason why he had been attacked. It didn't explain why he knew that man though.

I need to tell Quinn.

Blaine stands up quickly "I need to g -"

Though, before he can get any further, Sam shoves him back down "Blaine! Stay there! Artie's just gone to get Professor McGonagall."

"I can't wait for them!" Blaine stands up again, just managing to find the strength to push Sam out of the way, heading out of the dorm.

He only manages to get into the sitting area of the common room as Artie walks in with Professor McGonagall, and upon seeing his Head of House, Blaine's face falls. Shit. There was no way in hell he was going to see Quinn now.

" - And he just fell off the bed clutching his forehead after that. Sam did say that he had a migraine after dinner, but it seemed like it was more than ..." Artie trails off, as his gaze falls on Blaine, before giving him a "What the hell are you doing" look.

"More than what, Mr Abrams?" Professor McGonagall raises an eyebrow before she follows Artie's gaze, her face falling as she looks at Blaine "Mr Anderson, what are you doing?"

"I need to see Quinn!" Blaine says, walking quickly around her and Artie as he heads to the door.

"Mr Anderson!" Professor McGonagall turns around to look at her.

But Blaine ignores her, and continues to walk out. Once he steps out, McGonagall appears shortly afterwards.

"Mr Anderson, please return to the common room. You can explain there what happened."

"I can't.. I need to see Quinn -"

"Miss Fabray can wait a few more minutes!"

"But Professor! This is about her!"

"What are you talking about, Anderson?"

Blaine takes a breath. He wasn't really sure how he should explain what happened.

"I.. My scar had been hurting all day. I wasn't really sure why, but.. I just chose to ignore it."

"And you didn't think to tell Professor Dumbledore?" She asks suspiciously.

"I didn't really think that amounted to much.. Besides, he has enough on his plate without my problems on top of it" Blaine lets out an exasperated sigh, before quickly speaking again before Professor McGonagall can question him further "This led to a migraine, and..they both lasted all day. I went to bed earlier -after dinner – but.. when I fell asleep. I had this dream, but.. It was more like .. Like a vision."

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. I.. I dreamt that this man.. he was attacked by a snake.. it was Voldemort's snake, and he was ordering it to attack him. But... I'm pretty sure that it was.. It was Quinn's father." Blaine didn't want to say that he  _was_ the snake... He'd only make himself seem more insane than he already appeared to be.

"What are you talking about Anderson? How do you know that it was Mr Fabray?"

"They were dressed in Muggle clothes. And Cooper told me that Mr Fabray arranged a deal with a Muggle guy to take his appearence, and that Mr Fabray was going to get information, but it was about Voldemort. There's every chance that was why he was attacked!"

"Where was this? Where was he attacked, was it in the Ministry?" Professor McGonagall asks, somehow remaining calm. It was always something Blaine respected about her.

Blaine thinks for a few moments, trying to remember everything that he could.

"It was... . London, I think." Blaine says slowly "But.. it was away from the main city. It was near some houses."

"Do you know if he was leaving somewhere, or going somewhere else?"

Blaine didn't really understand why that was important, but it surely must have had some relevance. She wouldn't have asked him that otherwise.

"I don't know, I'd say he was leaving." Blaine says slowly, before frowning "Can I tell Quinn now! She  _needs_ to know this!"

Professor McGonagall stares at him for a few moments, before turning to look at one of the portraits behind her, muttering quietly. Albus couldn't hear exactly what she said, but thankfully, she was making sure that Professor Dumbledor had been informed of Mr Fabray's attack.

"Very well, Mr Anderson." Professor McGonagall says, closing her robes over "We'll go down to the dungeons just now. Wait outside the common room, I will collect Miss Fabray myself." She then turns around, walking down the stairs.

Blaine doesn't say anything, but nods quickly, as he runs down after her.

They arrive in the dungeons in record time, thanks to Professor McGonagall knowing about a secret passage way. Blaine supposed that it made sense. She probably needed to use it, like all Professors, in case of an emergency. When they get to the door to the corridor that leads to the common room, she turns and looks at Blaine.

"Wait there, I'll be back in a few minutes, Mr Anderson." Professor McGonagall looks at him for a few moments, before turning around to collect Quinn. Blaine could only nod and wait in silence.

Just over a minute later, the door swings open, and a wide eyed Quinn rushes towards him.

"Tell me exactly what happened." She says, Blaine surprised at how calm she was, before explaining it to her.

Quinn just stares, before speaking again, still sounding calm, though Blaine could detect more worry in her voice. "So, how do you know it was my father?"

"I... I'm just guessing. He looked like a Muggle, and Voldemort isn't about to attack the Muggle now is he?"

Blaine stutters, only just managing not to roll his eyes as Quinn flinches at the name.

"Was he acting like a Muggle? Or a wizard?" Quinn asks, her eyes gradually getting wider as she speaks.

"He.. He was acting like a Muggle. He isn't going to act like a wizard, is he? That would blow his cover, right?" Blaine says, holding Quinn's gaze.

At this, something seemed to click in Quinn's mind. Her eyes were wider than they were from before. Quinn breathes heavily and deeply, trying to calm herself. Blaine instantly felt awful. Quinn.. She didn't need to hear that, and he wasn't shocked when Quinn runs back in the direction of the common room.

"I'm really sorry, Quin... Your father -" Blaine starts, before Quinn looks at him, cutting him off.

"That wasn't my father." She says, holding Blaine's gaze.

"What do you - ?"

"I  _mean,"_ Quinn starts, biting her lip, looking down "He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't act like a Muggle. He wouldn't be smart enough. As soon as he took that Polyjuice Potion, he would've Apparated to one of the Ministry entrances."

"What does that mean then?" Blaine says, dumbly, frowning in confusion.

Quinn gives an eyeroll "It was the Muggle that was attacked." Before Blaine could react, Quinn disappears into the common room.

What was he going to do now? Quinn was gone and she was the only one that knew who knew who this man's kid was.

* * *

Sebastian couldn't sleep.

He hadn't had a proper night's sleep in a good few months, and he knew exactly why.

He felt awful. While he was more than angry about Kurt and Blaine kissing, he couldn't get over what he said. Looking back now, he knew that what he said was out of order. Sebastian would rather that night didn't happen at all, but insulting Kurt like he did? That would be the first thing he'd change. Because things could be fixed otherwise. Despite Kurt's attempts to try and talk to him, Sebastian doubted that they'd ever be friends again. He wanted to talk to Kurt – he really did - but any time Kurt tried to speak to him, he couldn't bring himself to talk, and whenever he tried to speak to Kurt? He was always with someone else, and any time their gazes meet, Kurt always seemed to back away from him. Or was it just his imagination.

Either way, Sebastian felt awful about it, and tonight he was going to start his apology to Kurt.

Sebastian turns around in his bed, so that he is facing Kurt. He couldn't help but smile at the sleeping boy across from him. Kurt had always looked so peaceful whenever he was sleeping, and Sebastian found it more than adorable. He was just so glad that Kurt was facing him as he slept. It was easier to watch him that way. Kurt's mouth was slightly opened, with his face half buried into the pillows. Hearing the other boy's breathing remain slow, and gentle, Sebastian was about to get up to start his apology, before his nose twitches a little in his sleep.

God... Kurt really was just too adorable.

Sebastian continues to watch him sleep for a while, before standing up, and walking over to Kurt's bed, slowly starting to run his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt didn't wake up at this, thankfully, but leaned into Sebastian's touch slightly. Sebastian can't help but smile further, continuing the movement of his hands. After a few more moments, Sebastian retracts his hand, about to crouch down when the dorm door swings open.

Instantly, Sebastian jumps back and lets himself fall back on the bed. All of the other boys in the room, get up slowly, grumbling or moaning about the newcomer; Kurt simple lets out a moan of protest, before turning over, and burying his face into his pillow.

Sebastian furrows his brow slightly, trying to see who it was in the low light, raising an eyebrow at them as they step into the room, the person turning on the lights

"Quinn, what the hell are you doing here?" Sebastian asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Not for you, Sebastian," She half snaps at him, walking in his general direction.

"Back for more, Fabray?" Noah Puckerman's voice comes from Sebastian's left. Sebastian didn't need to look behind him to know that the boy with the mohawk was wearing his signature smirk.

"Shut it, Puckerman. I'm not here for you, I'm here for Kurt," She says almost instantly, full on snapping now.

"You won't get any action out of him, y'know," Puck mutters disappointedly, before turning around, and falling asleep again. The other boys mutter between themselves, and do the same, most of them going out like a light. Sebastian remains awake. He was too curious to see why Quinn needed to see Kurt.

She walks over to his bed, shaking him lightly.

"Kurt? Wake up." Quinn says, her voice surprisingly soft as to how it was before.

"What...?" Kurt speaks groggily, as he slowly pushes himself up, rubbing at his eyes.

"Are you actually awake, or half dead?"

"Half dead... but I'm - " Kurt yawns covering his mouth before starting again "But I'm awake enough."

"That'll have to do..." Quinn mutters to herself, before raising her voice slightly, trying to make sure that only Kurt could hear. Sebastian could hear every word that she was saying, however.

"It's.. your dad."

"What about him? Is he okay!" Kurt instantly becomes more alert, looking up at Quinn with wide eyes as he jumps up fully.

"That's actually why I'm here," Sebastian couldn't help but notice that Quinn looks as troubled as hell, and even though he hated pretty much any and all Muggles, he was admittedly concerned about what happened to Kurt's father. Of course, he was more concerned about Kurt than the man in question. "He was attacked. They only just found him, and he should be on his way to the hospital."

"Who attacked him! Is he okay!" Kurt had jumped out of his bed, and Sebastian could swear that he felt his heart breaking just a little. He'd never seen Kurt looking so troubled before. Sad, yes. But only once. And he didn't like thinking about that as he was the one that had caused him to cry then.

Quinn shakes her head "Not really.. From the sounds of things, he was lucky to be found. He'd be dead otherwise."

"But  _who_ attacked him, Quinn!" Kurt asks, starting to sound hysterical, his eyes were starting to water over "Who did this to him...?"

Quinn stays silent, seemingly trying to figure out the best way to say whatever it was she was going to say "It.. it was a snake." She says, eventually.

"A snake..?" Kurt looks at her with disbelief.

"Yes...," Quinn says before leaning forwards to whisper in Kurt's ear, but whatever it was, Sebastian didn't know.

"It was  _his_ snake," Quinn whispers in Kurt's ear "It was Voldemort's snake that attacked him."


	10. Too Late To Go Back To Sleep

As soon as Quinn pulls back from his ear, Kurt runs out of the dorms before Quinn, Sebastian, or any of the other boys could stop him.

"Kurt, wait – " He just heard Sebastian say before he disappeared down the dorm stair case. No, he wasn't going to go back and listen to whatever was going to fall out of Sebastian's mouth, because more than likely, it wasn't going to be pleasant. And besides, Sebastian hadn't paid him any attention in months. Why would he listen to him now? Maybe, if Sebastian spoke to him at least once, Kurt would consider maybe going back to listen to whatever it was he had to say. But right now, his father was what was important – nothing else.

Once he steps out of the common room, Kurt isn't really sure where to go. He'd just ran out on an instinct, as though to actually run all the way to wherever his father was. But he didn't even know where he could be. His father could be anywhere. Though, before he fully threw a hissy fit, Kurt realized that he could just go and tell one of the Professors, preferably Professor Dumbledore. So, before any other prefects, or Professors could come and drag him back to the Slytherin Common room, he runs up to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

When he ran into Dumbledore's office (the door had been left open so he didn't need to say the password,which was convenient as he had no idea what it could be), Kurt instantly felt the heavy atmosphere. He looked around and saw Professor McGonagall's eyes wider then their usual narrowed state, Professor Dumbledore remaining unusually calm, and Blaine, who Kurt didn't know why he was here, looked somewhere between fully angry, and close to tears. Normally, Kurt would have asked what had gotten Blaine into such a state but right now, his father was far more important, and he  _had_ to know what happened to him.

"Professor Dumbledore," Kurt says, walking towards the desk, every syllable he said trembling "My father's been - "

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore says, cutting Kurt off.

"Excuse me?" Kurt says, confusion evident in both his face and voice "The Order of the Phoenix? What is that?"

"It's a secret society," McGonagall explains "Professor Dumbledore founded it You-Know-Who came to power to oppose him."

"Wait," Kurt says, "If this is a 'secret society' to defeat You-Know-Who, then why was my father attacked because of his work related to it?"

"As you are already aware of, your father knows a great deal of the Wizarding World because of you," Dumbledore says "He knew your friend, Quinn Fabray's father's face after he met up with your mother. Apparently, before Mr Fabray started working within the Wizarding World, he worked alongside your father in an attempt to find out more about Muggles. Mr Fabray did speak to your father about a mission he was to carry out to find more information on the Ministry's behaviour as well as Lord Voldemort, and explained that he was unable to take someone else's appearance. Your father knows how much this world means to you, Mr Hummel, so he volunteered to help. But somehow, it was revealed what Mr Fabray and your father had planned, so both were set out to be attacked to make sure that we couldn't get any information. Mr Fabray is currently missing, and your father has been taken to St George's Hopsital. A Healer from St Mungo's will be sent over to ensure that your father get the treatment he needs."

Kurt was only half able to listen to what Professor Dumbledore was telling him. He was too worried about his father to even care about what was going on around him. What would happen if he didn't make it? Would Carole be attacked as well, or would they leave her alone? And what about Mr Fabray? He could be lying injured – or worse, dead - somewhere, or Mrs Fabray, Francis, and Quinn could be attacked to draw him out so he himself could be attacked or killed then. It wasn't something Kurt wanted to think about at all, but any time he tried to push the images out of his head, they would come back more vivid than ever – particularly the ones about his father lying dead, all his blood completely drained from his body.

"I have arranged so that your mother will be escorted somewhere else in the country, and she has been protected by strong enough charms to keep her safe without the constant surveillance of Order members. Because of this, I am sending you, Mr Hudson, and Mr Anderson back to Mr Anderson's house. It is more convenient for the hospital rather than your house."

"Is that why Blaine's here?" Kurt asks, looking at the Gryffindor boy; he had been curious from the moment he stepped into the office why he was here in the first place, and he was growing more curious as to why he was allowed to stay here when Dumbledore had explained why he was here in the first place. Blaine opens his mouth, stuttering a little as he seemingly tries to say something before Dumbledore interjects.

"Yes, partially. I trust that Mr Anderson will fully explain once they arrive at his house...?"

Blaine mimics a gold fish for a few moments, glancing from both Kurt and Dumbledore before nodding "Y-yeah.. I should explain that before everything else.."

"Everything else?" Kurt asks, looking at him, "Blaine, what are talking - "

"Where is he! Is he okay!" A hysteric voice shouts as the door bursts open, cutting Kurt off as a dishevelled and wide-eyed Finn stumbles through the door and walks right up to Dumbledore's desk, accompanied by Professor Sprout

"Mr Hudson, your father is in a stable condition at St George's Hospital," Dumbledore explains calmly "As I have already explained to your brother, a Healer from St Mungo's has been sent to make sure that he get the correct treatment and heals as quickly as possible."

"When is he going to heal..?" Finn asks, looking at his feet.

"We cannot say for certain, " Dumbledore starts, "But we think -"

"That's not good enough!" Finn shouts, slamming his fists on Dumbledore's desk.

"Finn!" Kurt says walking over to his brother "Please calm down.."

"Mr Hudson," Dumbledore says, his voice still incredibly calm "While I cannot say for certain when your father will be fully healthy, I can assure that he  _will_ get better. He is under the care of one of the best Healers St Mungo's has to offer."

As Dumbledore explains to Finn what happens to Carole and what he and Kurt are going to do, Kurt looks over at Blaine, who still looks as distraught as he did when Kurt first came into the office. Sniffing a little Kurt walks over to Blaine, and tightly wraps his arms around him before burying his face into Blaine's shoulder as he tries not to cry out too loudly. Blaine seems to be taken aback as he waits for a few moments before his arms wrap around Kurt's body and rests his head on top of Kurt's, shushing him quietly as he rubs over his back soothingly. Kurt just lets the rubs to his back distract and calm him down slightly, only paying attention to what was going on around them when Finn speaks again.

"So, when are we going to Blaine's house then?"

"You will be leaving in a few minutes." Dumbledore says, moving to stand behind his desk.

"Are we getting there by Floo Powder?" Blaine asks, lifting his head up slightly.

"No," Dumbledore says "Floo Powder is not safe at the moment. The Network is being watched."

"So, how are we getting there, then?" Finn asks, sounding a little frustrated.

"You will be getting there by Portkey." Dumbledore explains, gesturing to an old teapot on his desk. "We are just waiting until the coast is clear before I send you - "

A flame flashes in the middle of the office, and in it's place falls a lone golden feather that falls towards the floor; Dumbledore catches it before it lands.

"It is Fawkes' warning," He says "Minerva, tell Dolores any story to head her off – She must know they're out of bed."

Instantly, McGonagall turns on her heel and leaves.

Out of the window, a red flash shines right out of the window.

"That is the signal," Dumbledore says, looking out the window before turning back to Finn, Kurt, and Blaine. "Come over here."

They walk to Dumbledore's desk; Finn slouching and dragging his feet; Blaine breaking away from Kurt's hug; Kurt holding tightly onto Blaine's hand as he walks.

You have all used a Portkey before?" Dumbledore asks and all three nod, reaching out to touch one part of the teapot. "Good. On the count of three, then... One... Two.."

On three, Blaine looks up at Dumbledore, and he notices that Dumbledore's gaze leaves the Portkey and onto Blaine's face. Instantly, Blaine's scare starts burning as fiercely as he did before, and Blaine feel a strong hatred – one that he'd never felt before – and fights the urge to just attack the old man in front of him, to sink his fangs into his neck -

" _Three."_

* * *

Kurt falls onto his back after the Portkey lands in Blaine's house, winding him slightly. He slowly pushes himself up, looking around the room. It appeared to be some kind of basement/dungeon kind of place.

"This is your house?" Kurt asks, turning to Blaine as he stands up.

"Y-yeah," Blaine nods "This is the basement kitchen. We should probably go upstairs into the living room.."

"We should." Finn says, starting to head towards the door "This place gives me the creeps.."

Kurt looks around again, in awe of just how large it was, and it then sinks in that Blaine's house is probably  _huge._ Looking in the corner, Kurt frowns a little seeing the fireplace, and a few candles on the walls. Weren't Blaine's aunt and uncle Muggles? Why hadn't they installed a lightbulb down here?

"Kurt, are you coming?" Blaine asks, standing at the door.

"Hm?," Kurt turns his gaze from the candles to look at Blaine "Oh, yes, sorry." He smiles weakly before following Blaine and Finn up the stairs.

Once they walk in the hall, Kurt's eyes widen when he sees what appears to be a decrepit looking house-elf walking into the hall. Before he can question Blaine about it, the elf speaks.

"So, the Puffskin and Troll have come back.. leaving behind the Mudblood and Blood-traitor..." The elf snarls, seemingly to itself but it's brought back a fairy -"

"OUT!" A voice shouts, causing all three of the fifth years to jump, and a glass bottle is thrown in the general direction of the elf. The elf runs into another room and mumbles angrily to itself. Once it leaves, a familiar face appears at the door, his brown hair falling in his eyes as he smirks over at them.

"Hey," The man says.

Kurt's eyes widen when he realizes why this man was so familiar and just who exactly he was. He pats himself down, cursing internally when realizing that his wand was back at Hogwarts. Looking behind him at Blaine and Finn who didn't seem to care who this was, he notices Finn's wand sticking out of his pocket. Before Finn was able to stop him, Kurt snatches it from him and points it right at Cooper.

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing!" Finn shouts his eyes widening as he looks between the two of them.

"Finn, do you even know who this  _is!"_ Kurt says, keeping the wand pointed at Cooper – who didn't actually seem to care about the fact that the wand was right in his face – as he shakes his head at his brother.

"Of course I know who it is!" Finn snaps, rolling his eyes. "It's Cooper -"

"Exactly!" Kurt shouts back at him "We need to report this – either to Dumbledore or -"

"That won't work," Cooper says, his smirk widening.

"Sh-shut up!" Kurt steps a little closer, his voice cracking slightly. It was getting harder and harder for Kurt not to actually show just how terrified he was right now: with Cooper just standing there and at how calm both Finn and Blaine were about his presence.

"Kurt," Blaine says, sighing a little as he walks closer to him "Just calm down, we'll explain everything in a -"

"No, Blaine. I will _not_ calm down," Kurt says, snapping to hide the shakiness in his voice. "I know you've faced a lot of great trials and terrifying situations in your life, but some of haven't, and we tend to get just a  _little_ bit panicky when there's a wanted mass murderer in the room!"

"Wow," Cooper says, rolling his eyes "And I thought Quinn was pretty and crazy."

Kurt snaps and quickly flicks his wrist " _Stupefy!"_

Cooper reacts almost instantaneously, whipping his own wand out, " _Expelliarmus!"_ Cooper shouts, point his own wand at Kurt, Finn's wand flying out of his hand and clattering behind him. Kurt watches it hopelessly, panicking for a few moments before deciding to lunge forwards, but for once, Finn acts quickly and restrains him.

"God,  _Finn!",_ Kurt says as he starts clawing at Finn's hands "Let go of me!"

"Will you calm down!"

"Not until that bastard's back in Azkaban!"

"Kurt, let us explain - "

"Blaine, he's the reason your parents are -"

"ENOUGH!" Cooper shouts again, and all three of them fall silent. "God, you three are loud," He mutters. Cooper walks towards them, and Kurt backs away, further into Finn's grasp.

"Kurt, is it?" Cooper asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

Kurt says nothing, and just glares right at Cooper fiercely.

"Now, I know you  _think_ I'm a crazy murderer who really shouldn't be allowed to wear clothes lest I use them as a weapon to kill everyone within a fifty mile radius thanks to the way that the Daily Prophet painted me, but I can assure you I'm not." Cooper then flashes Kurt a charming smile, one that was very similar to the goofy smile that was usually on Blaine's.

This alone was what made Kurt agree.

"Fine," Kurt mumbles. "I still don't trust you."

Finn lets go of Kurt, mumbling "Finally" to Blaine, causing Kurt to glare at him, before following Cooper as he heads into the room at the end of the hall.

"I didn't expect you to, Sweet-Cheeks." Cooper says winking at him.

Kurt crosses his arms, rolling his eyes as he walks into the room, not noticing the scowl on Blaine's face as he follows.

* * *

Cooper leads them all into a large dining area, and they all sit fairly close together, although Kurt stays as far away as possible from Cooper without being at the other end of the table.

"So," Kurt says stiffly "What exactly is it that you have to explain to me then?"

"We want to explain to you what actually did happen the night.." Blaine starts, before cutting himself off as he shakes his head.

"What happened the night our parents died," Cooper continues, briefly glancing at Blaine, and Kurt swore that he could see a hint of sadness in his gaze.

"Well, what happened then?" Kurt asks, leaning forwards a little.

"First, we need to go back" Cooper says, grinning wryly "I can't just explain straight away because it won't make any sense. Just think of it as a little bit of build-up to the main plot."

"Fine.." Kurt mumbles.

"Okay, so you've heard of the Marauders, right?" Cooper asks.

Kurt bites his lip for a few moments as he tries to think "I think I have.." He says slowly.

"Well, to refresh your memory, they were a group of four Gryffindors that were best friends. They caused a hell of a lot of trouble across Hogwarts when they were there." Cooper explains. "They were Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and James Potter."

"James Potter?" Kurt repeats. "Harry's dad?" He looks over at Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

"The very same," Cooper says "They both are actually incredibly important to this story, but I'll explain it later. It's not relevant just now."

"How isn't it relevant?" Kurt asks.

"Because it just isn't" Cooper says. "It's part of the build up."

"Anyway, I was at Hogwarts at the same time as them but all four left in my first year. Though, once they left, I had a similar group of friends, and we were actually referred to among the Professor's – and some of the students – as the Second Marauders because of the way we acted. Though with the other Professor's it was for another reason." Before Kurt can question him, Cooper says firmly "Which, also, is relevant but I'll explain it in a few mintues.

"Anyway, this group of the "Second Marauders" was made up of yours truly, William Schuester who was a Ravenclaw at the time -"

"Professor Schuester?" Kurt interrupts, looking at him with raised eyebrows "As in 'Muggle Studies Professor Schuster'?"

"The very same," Cooper nods "He wasn't always a stuffy old git. Anyway, it was me, Will, Carl Howell, and the Scumbag Bryan Ryan." Cooper spits out the last name, venom dripping heavily from his voice.

"Bryan Ryan?" Kurt says "Wasn't he the one you kill – I mean, the one you were accused of killing in that attack?"

"Yep" Cooper scowls, his expression darkening as he continues to speak "Apart from the same amount of trouble we caused, we were similar to the Marauders in the way that we could all transform into animals."

"What!"

"Three of us are Animagi, and one of us is a werewolf," Cooper says. "We found out that dear Carl was a wolf in first year, and me and Will took it upon ourselves to become Animagi. Bryan decided do the same, so we let him. Will did most of the work, but Bryan took  _all_ the credit when we successfully transformed to Carl in third year. Me and Will were pissed, but we decided to let him have it. We took pity on him considering he barely achieved anything. In case you were curious, Will transformed into an owl, I turn into a cat, while Bryan, so fittingly, is a snake. Potter, Black, and Pettigrew did the same for Lupin"

"I'm sorry, this is a nice story and all, but I don't believe it," Kurt says "I had to research Animagi for extra credit in Transfiguration, but I didn't see Mr Potter and his friend's names, nor did I see yours, Professor Schuester's, or Bryan's on the list."

"We're not registered." Cooper rolls his eyes "Did you not hear me say that we became Animagi in third year? Potter and his pals became Animagi while they were still at school as well."

"That's.." Kurt starts slowly "That's impossible."

"Not impossible; just unlikely," Cooper smirks "Blainey here – he could produce a Corporeal Patronus when he was in third year, and you managed to make those Dumbledore's Army coins with the Protean Charm. Even though they're both highly advanced spells. And Blainers here tells me that you're one of the best in the classes, and consistently gets either Os or Es in all subjects despite taking every damn one? That sounds impossible, but it happened with you, and that sounds pretty exceptional and amazing."

Cooper winks, and starts chuckling when Kurt looks at the floor blushing.

"So, anyway," Cooper says "After all of us became Animagi, we spent the full moon with our were-wolf friend to make the time more bearable. And I know this doesn't have a lot of relevance us being Animagi, but it was how I escaped Azkaban, and how Bryan's still pretending to be dead."

"How did you actually break out of Azkaban anyway?" Finn asks furrowing his brow in confusion. "Isn't it like.. impossible?"

"Dementors can't detect animals. They prey off human emotions which was what drove almost every prisoner mad." Cooper explains "I just sat in my cat form and waited until I was thin enough to slip through the bars. The Dementors were none the wiser, and I waited until I was a good while away from the island before I transformed back. I'm a much stronger swimmer when I'm a human."

"Well.. That explains that mystery, but it still doesn't explain how you're innocent." Kurt says, as he suppresses a sigh.

"Right..." Cooper says through gritted teeth "There was this.. prophecy made, about this kid that was going to be able to defeat Voldemort. Only thing was, there were three potential kids for this. It wasn't really sure if it was a child born at the end of July, or February in 1980. The Seer that told the prophecy wasn't really sure which one it was exactly. So, to make sure, Voldemort attempted to kill them all."

"That's horrible," Kurt says, his face falling

"It is, but it happened," Cooper says, shrugging "Well, not really. Because the first one he tried to kill ended up being the one that defeated him."

"Blaine.." Kurt says, looking over at the boy, who was just staring at the ground, and didn't want to be a part of the conversation.

"All three of the families went into hiding. The Longbottoms, and their son, Neville, and the Potters, and their son, Harry." Cooper says "And of course.. our mum and dad, with me and Blaine. We all had Secret Keepers, but I don't know who the other two were. Ours was going to be me, but I felt like I'd be an obvious target, so I asked if we could have Bryan instead. Even though he loved praise and was obsessed with his reputation, I felt like I could trust him. Because if we'd made it through, he'd be seen as a hero, and that alone would keep his mouth shut. And I thought 'Bryan's my friend. He'll want to keep me and my family alive, right?' But no.." Cooper's face falls into a scowl and his tone darkens. "Turns out Bryan Ryan is a backstabbing little shit, and worked for the Dark Lord. As soon as he found out, he went running off to his Master and sold us out. I wasn't in the house when it happened. I thought Bryan had been hurt because he hadn't came into contact with us all day, so I left to go look for him."

Cooper falls silent, and Kurt looks between the two brothers. They both look obviously distressed about the conversation – Cooper's face was hard to decide if he was angry, or close to tears, Blaine was avoiding anyone's gaze and was instead staring at the floor, but it was easy to tell he was doing all he could to stop himself from crying out loud - and Kurt didn't want to pry any further if it was obviously bothering them both – well, bothering Blaine.

"Look, you don't need to continue now.." Kurt says, sighing a little "You can tell me later if you -"

"Finish the story, Coop.." Blaine murmurs, not looking up from the floor.

"Right.." Cooper gives a curt nod before sighing "When I came back home, the house was in ruins, and I feared the worse. That all of them were dead. But Dumbledore was there, and he told me that Blaine was still alive, but mum and dad.. They weren't so lucky. He told me that Voldemort had been defeated and they were just waiting for some kind of safe way to get Blaine to my aunt and uncle's house." Cooper folds his arms, shaking his head "I was supposed to take him, but I had to deal with Bryan. I told Dumbledore to just have Hagrid take him."

There was another silence, before Cooper continues "I found Bryan a little while away from the house. I snapped completely and attacked him. Don't look at me like that, " Cooper snaps, noticing hints of disapproval forming on Kurt's face "I didn't kill him, I know he's not dead. Anyway, like I was saying," He mutters irritably "I attacked him, and it turns out little Bryan Ryan could fight after all. I have to admit, it was pretty damn close.. But when Bryan was starting to lose?" Cooper's face becomes foul as his fists clench "The little fucker used a Blasting Curse and destroyed the entire street. I just managed to get a Shield up for myself and I couldn't do anything for the Muggles unfortunately. During the explosion, Bryan cut off part of his ear and left it among the rubble before escaping. He'd turned into a snake, and because we're unregistered Animagi? None of the Ministry members suspected him and I couldn't prove anything. So, I was thrown into Azkaban without trial for "mass murder, endangering the Statute of Secrecy, and 'being an accessory for two murders and an attempted murder'."" Cooper just lets out a scoff. "So that's basically it. You can believe it or not, I don't really care."

Kurt thinks for a few seconds.. What Cooper was telling him couldn't be true. But he didn't seem like he was lying. And Finn and Blaine seemed to trust them and they showed no signs of being under any spells, or anything. More importantly.. Why would Professor Dumbledore send them here if he knew Cooper was dangerous? Dumbledore wasn't about to send them into the clutches of a crazed murder after what just happened.

"I believe you," Kurt says after a while. "I'm sorry for completely freaking out earlier -"

"Understandable," Cooper shrugs. "The  _Prophet_ seems to have a thing for painting us Anderbros in a bad way in their little articles. And I suppose 'crazed mass murderer' is just a little more daunting and scary than 'lying little attention seeking git'."

Kurt looks at Cooper in disbelief as soon as he says "Anderbros", though, he couldn't help but agree. It wasn't a personal vendetta or anything about the Anderson name considering the slander Blaine was getting was only recent.

"But," Kurt continues, looking right at Cooper "I still don't trust you. Not completely anyway." Ignoring Cooper's face falling, Kurt sighs a little "As soon as we get Veritaserum, or Professor Dumbledore's confirmation, I can trust you fully. But for now, I can't"

"Whatever," Cooper sighs shaking his head "You do what you want. Can't force you to trust me." He mutters standing up from his seat. "Anyway, Dumbledore told me he's sending someone from Hogwarts to confirm you got here safe, and to bring your things over." He says. "We'll be waiting in the living room, and I know you're all probably really tired just now, but just wait in there until they come. Then you can sleep  _all_ day tomorrow." Cooper winks at them before walking out of the room, and was quickly followed by Finn.

Blaine waits for Finn to leave the door before standing up, gesturing at Kurt to follow "C'mon," He says, the hints of the usual cheeriness in his voice slowly returning.

Nodding, Kurt stands up and walks forward, smiling at Blaine as he holds the door open for him, and heads down the hall, upstairs, and into the living room, walking side by side with Blaine the whole way there.


	11. You Deserve Each Other

Cooper leads them all into the living room, waiting for them all to settle down in the seats scattered around before he speaks.

"I'm just going to tell the elves not to get in your way," Cooper says, before turning to Kurt "I'm sorry about the one you met. Not all of them are like that – they don't really say much – but that one has no filter."

"It's fine," Kurt says, sighing. "It's nothing I haven't heard before."

Cooper raises an eyebrow at what Kurt said, sneaking a glance at Blaine. He wasn't really surprised to see how angry Blaine looked. Cooper was sorely tempted to tease Blaine, but he refrained. "Well, I'll make sure that you won't get it here, alright?" He says. Cooper smirks at Kurt when he nods, and starts to head out, before he returns back into the living room. "Oh, and don't mention your blood status, or make any hints that you're not Pureblood." Cooper says. "Little shit hates anything that breathes that hasn't got the 'purest blood of all', and isn't a 'blood traitor'. I don't even know where he got that from."

After shrugging, Cooper turns around and heads out of the room to find all of the elves. The last thing Kurt and Finn needed was them being nuisances and do nothing but get in the way.

* * *

Blaine sighs, and looks slowly around the room. Ever since Cooper left the room, none of the three had spoken, and Blaine honestly had no idea how to break it. He didn't know what he could say to make the other two boys feel better, and Blaine knew that he was best to do it soon. It had been nearly fifteen minutes since Cooper left.

He looks around the room to look at both Kurt and Finn: Finn was staring at the wall – well, staring wasn't the right word – he was pretty much glaring at the wall, slouched over with an expression that reminded Blaine of a disgruntled, gassy baby; Kurt was curled up like a cat in the armchair nearest the fire, and his expression was unreadable. Blaine couldn't help but look at Kurt – he just looked too damned breathtaking for him not to right now, with how the light of the fire was shining off his pale skin, and his blue eyes – which, were actually looking more..grey at the moment..? - were reflecting in the fire. Blaine had to force himself to look away from Kurt, and instead decided to just look out of the window instead, not daring to look at Kurt again.

"Blaine...?" Kurt says, sitting up slightly after a few more moments of silence.

Blaine jumps slightly, not expecting Kurt to speak. He smiles softly over at him. "What is it, Kurt?"

"Professor Dumbledore said that you would explain why we came here tonight," Kurt says, folding his arms, and resting them on the arm of the chair, his head resting on top of his arms. "So.. why are we here?"

Blaine opens his mouth and closes it quickly again. No.. he couldn't tell Finn and Kurt – what would they think? But.. They had to know. It was their father after all.

And he figured that was reason enough to tell them both.

"Okay, don't think I'm crazy... or that I'm making this up," Blaine starts, looking at them both seriously, more so at Kurt. "But.. I saw it happen – I wasn't actually there – but I saw it happening."

"How..?" Kurt asks, looking at Blaine extremely confused.

"It was... It was a dream," Blaine says slowly "I was dreaming, and I saw him being attacked, by this..huge snake. I didn't think it was him at first.. I thought it was Quinn's father, but if it wasn't for Quinn telling me about that .. thing with your dad letting her dad take his form under Polyjuice Potion, I probably wouldn't have known who it was... or that it was even real."

Blaine decided not to mention that in the dream he  _was_ the snake. He didn't know how Kurt and Finn would react, but he could only guess that all hell would more than likely break loose. Though, Blaine did consider maybe telling them at a later point. Blaine didn't think it would be right to keep this a secret from them forever, after all.

Kurt seems to be thinking, and Blaine instantly felt his heart racing as he just hopes that Kurt wouldn't question him any further, and when Kurt looks up at him, Blaine's eyes widen slightly

"So..was it like a Seer..?" Kurt asks, furrowing his brow a little.

Blaine lets out a nervous laugh and nods "Y-yeah! Well, you could say that, yes.." He says, before making a mental note to stop talking before he started rambling. Blaine knew that he'd end up spilling everything otherwise.

"Then.. I don't understand," Kurt says, slowly, and as the words left Kurt's mouth, Blaine started panicking even more than he already was. He  _really_ wasn't liking the direction where this conversation was going.

"D-don't understand what?," Blaine just manages to stutter out at Kurt, not actually realizing that he'd cut Kurt off.

"How your grades in Divination are so low," Kurt says smiling weakly "You saw that happening even though you were well over two hundred miles away..and yet it's a wonder to us all how you were able to take O.W.L level Divination."

Blaine gives a small laugh and shakes his head "It's not something that happens very often." He says, his hand going up to run through his hair gingerly. "Not to mention that Trelawney spends most classes telling me all the horrific ways I'm going to die each week"

"God, if you did actually die all those times that she predicted, you'd be even more of a legend," Kurt laughs, sinking back into the armchair.

"I think I'd probably be taken into Ministry custody to see why I won't die, actually," Blaine says with a smirk.

"Or St. Mungo's," Finn says with a shrug.

"Yes, or St Mungo's," Kurt says, as he shakes his head, laughing. He stays silent for a few more seconds before tilting his head slightly to the side "So, what was her first prediction for your death again? I remember it was something really,  _really_  ridiculous, but that's it."

"Her first prediction?" Blaine repeats, blinking slowly as he starts laughing again "God... it was something like 'Ohhh, some night when you least suspect it, Cooper Anderson will burst into your dorm and torture you slowly while he eats your soul!'... Or something like that." Blaine laughs.

"You just made that up, didn't you?" Kurt shakes his head, with a false disapproving smile on his face.

"I .. Yeah," Blaine says, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes as Kurt starts snickering to himself. "I didn't totally make it up!" He protests, as Kurt continues to just laugh "It was something to do with Cooper, considering he just broke up at the time, and I think she nearly had a heart attack when she found out the recent escapee's brother was in her third year Divination class."

"Now that you mention it," Kurt says after slowly starting to calm down "I  _do_  remember her mentioning your death being related to Cooper."

"It was all the woman predicted in third year" Blaine said with an eye roll "And each of them -"

"- were more ridiculous than the other" Kurt says in unison with him. The two of them look at each other before they both collapse into the arms of the chair in a laughing fit.

"Now I'm actually starting to wish that I actually took that class," Finn says, shaking his head at the two laughing boys. "From how Rachel was talking, it was torture."

"Oh, it is, Finn," Kurt says through his laughter "Rachel was just pissed because Trelawney said that she didn't 'possess the power of sight' and that she was narrow-minded or something."

"Yeah, Rachel quit the class out of rage," Blaine says, nodding.

"I actually can't say that I blame her," Kurt says "I would've quit a long time ago, but I want to get twelve O. . I'm definitely not taking it for N.E. though. I think taking twelve of them would kill me."

"So, how many classes are you dropping, then?" Finn asks furrowing his brow.

"Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and History of Magic," Kurt says. "I'm planning on trying to become an Auror, so you know what subjects I have to take. But I can't bring myself to drop Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, or Muggle Studies.."

"Oh god,  _Kurt,"_ Finn groans, as he shakes his head "You don't even  _need_ Muggle Studies! You're -"

"Finn!" Kurt says sharply, giving a warningly glare over at his brother. Finn jumps slightly, and sinks away into his seat.

"Sorry..." He mutters into his lap.

Blaine looks at them both in confusion, wondering what the hell they were both talking about. He was about to turn around and question Kurt, but the same look that he sent to Finn was sent, and now that it was on him, Blaine realized just how fierce it actually was, causing him to flinch slightly, and look down at his lap to avoid Kurt's glare at all costs.

Not for the first time that night, they stay sitting in an awkward silence for a few moments, until someone suddenly appeared with several trunks in front of the fire, making all of the three boys jump, and shout out. Finn, who seemed to be dozing off, was most surprised out of the lot of them, was so shocked about the newcomers appearance that he yells out louder than the other two boys combined, and falls over so quickly and with so much force, that he falls over the arm of his chair, and knocks it over in the process.

"Sorry for startling you three," The newcomer says, "But I was told to bring your things down here,"

When Blaine looks up, he doesn't recognize the voice at all, but he did recognize the face however. He just didn't know where exactly.

Kurt, however, knew exactly who it was, "Professor Schuester?" He says, sitting back up again, "What are you doing here? Doesn't Professor Umbridge know that we're-"

"That you're gone? Yes, she does," Professor Schuester says, "But Professor Dumbledore just managed to set up a Portkey for me to send your things over. He's currently discussing this over with her." Professor Schuester then turns to Blaine "I know you have some things here, so I only brought your school things, okay?"

"Uhm..." Blaine says slowly, before just deciding not to question anything and nod "Yeah, sure."

Professor Schuester just nods, before he turns around and looks at Kurt "You don't need to hand that essay right on date, given your circumstances right now, you can hand it in a month later, and I'll completely understand."

Kurt looks at his Muggle Studies professor and shakes his head "No, it'll be on time," He says, and Blaine just manages to hear Kurt muttering "I'll need something to distract myself anyways.."

Professor Schuester doesn't seem to question this and just nods "Sure, just hand it in as soon as you can."

Kurt doesn't say anything and just nods.

"Blaine, where's Cooper? I just need to tell him something." Professor Schuester says, looking at Blaine.

"He's making sure the elves don't bother us.." Blaine says, "He shouldn't be much longer -"

Almost on cue, Cooper walks into the room with his face buried into one of his hands, the other holding a glass of fire whiskey "Oh god, I'm going to kill that little shit if he keeps -"

"Cooper," Professor Schuester says firmly, walking towards the other man.

"Oh, hey Will," Cooper says with a lop-sided smirk as he runs a hand through his hair. "So, what are you doing here then?"

"I was just dropping off things for these guys," He says, gesturing to Kurt, Blaine, and Finn, "And Professor Dumbledore was wanting me to follow on a message. You know how risky owls are these days, right?"

"Yeah, yeah I know" Cooper groans, "Ol' McGonagall was getting all up in my hair for sending Blainey here so many letters." The lop-sided smirk returns to Cooper's face as he unceremoniously throws himself next to Kurt on the large armchair, spreading his arms across the back of it, deliberately ignoring the glare Blaine was sending him, and the strange look Kurt gave him as he tenses up as he takes a large swig from the glass "So," he says, still smirking "What did Beardy want, then?"

" _Professor Dumbledore,"_ Professor Schuester says, starting to sound a little exasperated. "Wanted me to let you know that there probably isn't going to be any meetings during the holiday, so your free to do whatever you want within reason over the holidays. He's wanting to investigate more on what happened to Mr. Hummel."

"Yeah, sure fine," Cooper says, waving his hand as if to finish off the conversation.

"Make sure you take care of them, right? Don't just disappear for ages." Professor Schuester says looking right at Cooper, "I'll be coming once a week to make sure, right?"

"God, I will! Calm down, William!" Cooper says, in a mock scolding voice "Maybe we could catch up over fire whiskey when you're here?" He adds, his smirk becoming more prominent.

"It depends how much work I have to correct," Professor Schuester says laughing "Just because these guys are on holiday, doesn't mean that I am. Marking waits for no man."

"You're really boring, y'know that?" Cooper says rolling his eyes "Just take that day off. You're going to be coming down here, anyway. It'll be fine!"

"Fine!" Professor Schuester laughs again. "But only for you, Coop."

"That's what I like to hear!" Cooper says, jovially, jumping out of his seat, downing the rest of his glass, patting Professor Schuester on the back, perhaps a little harshly "You're much more fun like this, y'know?"

"Well, I can't be 'fun' all the time; I need to act responsibly for the students," Professor Schuester says, shaking his head "But I suppose it'll fine during the holidays for a few days."

"Good," Cooper says "From my experience with Hogwarts kids, you'll definitely need the break!"

"Hey, the kids that have been coming here are actually one of the more well-behaved!" Professor Schuester argues, though it was clear that he was still amused.

"I'm talking about the intellect level," Cooper says, winking, not so subtly, and Finn and Blaine, which only causes Blaine to hurl a cushion at him, and knocks the fire whiskey out of his hand. Blaine's eyes widen slightly. He wasn't really intending that to happen, but whatever. There wasn't really anything that could be done about it now.

"M-my fire whiskey!" Cooper whines distraughtly "Blainers! How could you!"

"You  _just_ called me stupid, Coop," Blaine says, crossing his arms and eye rolling at his brother "How did you expect me to react?"

"I thought you people were supposed to be jolly!" Cooper mopes "And Finn isn't assaulting me! You're just all pissy tonight."

"Rightfully so.." Blaine mutters, glaring at the fireplace

Cooper, for once, remains silence and just swallows back.

"Anyway," Professor Schuester says, stopping yet  _another_ awkward silence from starting again. "I need to be going." He walks to the door leading to the hall "Well, if I don't see you during the holidays, I hope you enjoy them, and Happy Christmas." Professor Schuester beams at them all before his face becomes serious again "Kurt, Finn," He says, looking a little solemn "I really hope that your father recovers quickly. Send him my wishes, okay?"

"Sure, Professor Schue," Finn says, smiling a little "Enjoy your Christmas too,"

Professor Schuester gives a small smile to them all before turning around and walking into the hall, followed by Cooper. No less than a minute later, Cooper comes back into the room.

"Well, it's been a long day for all of you," Cooper says, becoming serious "So, you should probably all go to bed."

"Where will we go?" Kurt asks as he gets up from the arm chair, and Finn instantly scurries up with the things Professor Schuester dropped off to his room.

"Well, Finn and Blainers have been here before, so they'll be staying there. As for you, Sweetcheeks." Cooper says winking at him, purposefully ignoring the look on Kurt's face. "Your room will be next to Blaine's, so he'll show you there."

"Right, fine," Kurt says, sighing. Just as he was about to bend down to pick up the bag with his things, Blaine instantly appears at his side to pick them up for him

"No, let me," Blaine says, more cheerfully than he'd been speaking all night.

"Dapper much?" Kurt chuckles, as he shakes his head, and walks in the direction of the door.

Blaine smirks, and leans towards Kurt " _Very_ much," he whispers hotly into Kurt's ear, causing a shiver running down his spine. Oh, god..was Blaine..  _flirting_ with him? Kurt just gapes at him for a few moments, before quickly turning away from Blaine just as he feels his face heating up and heads out of the room, and turns to the left.

"Kurt?" Blaine calls out, sounding amused.

Kurt turns around and looks at him "What?"

"Our rooms are that way," Blaine says, pointing to the right.

Kurt feels his face reddening even further, looking down at the floor "Oh," he says, dumbly.

"It's fine," Blaine says laughing, as he walks over "C'mon I'll show you"

Without warning, Blaine grabs hold of Kurt's hand and pulls him to the right, and upstairs. While Blaine practically drags him along, Kurt couldn't help but notice despite the callouses on Blaine's fingertips, his hands were actually incredibly soft, and though his grip was tight, it was strangely relaxing to him. And  _why_ the hell was Kurt noticing what Blaine's hands were like? He had to snap out of this.

After a couple of minutes of climbing seemingly endless flights of stairs (just how big was this house!), Blaine stops walking when they approach a hallway with four doors. Blaine walks to the door furthest away from the stairs

"This is your room," Blaine says, smiling brightly at Kurt "Pretty easy to remember, considering it's right at the end of the hall"

Kurt nods, and looks at the door "Thanks," He says when he looks at Blaine again.

"The bathroom's that door at the other end of the hall. That room might be an en-suite, but I can't really remember."

"An en-suite?" Kurt raises an eyebrow, giving a smirk "Pretty nice, huh?"

"Yeah," Blaine says, laughing softly, not noticing that he takes a few steps closer to Kurt, only stopping when they're just inches apart, taking a deep breath. "Anyway, we should go to sleep before Cooper freaks out,"

"Probably," Kurt laughs, before his breath hitches when he notices just how close he and Blaine were now. Before he even knew what was happening, Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt fairly tightly. Kurt stays still for a few moments before bringing his own arms up to wrap around Blaine just as tight, using the few moments of closeness to take in Blaine's scent. He didn't quite recognize some of the smells, but Kurt could clearly smell cinnamon there. Just as he was about to try and figure out what other scents Blaine smelled of, the shorter boy pulls away. Kurt couldn't help but pout slightly, and when he looks down at Blaine, he notices that the other boy was biting his lip, as though he was contemplating something but before Kurt could ask Blaine what he was thinking about, he just pats Kurt's upper arm gently.

"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine says, giving a soft sigh, as he finally pulls away from Kurt.

"'Night Blaine," Kurt nods, before walking into the room.

* * *

As Kurt enters his room, he only just became aware of exactly how tired he really was. Groaning a little, Kurt kicks his bag underneath the bed and slowly takes his clothes off, his fingers fumbling a little. As much as Kurt wanted to, he was too tired to get his pajamas out of his bag, or put his clothes away – he was too tired to even fold them up. So, Kurt just threw them on the end of his bed, making a mental note to put them away properly when he woke up tomorrow.

When Kurt gets underneath the sheets of his bed, he felt himself starting to drift almost instantly. While he lay down, Kurt couldn't help but think about Blaine. How he knew about what happened to his father. Was he actually a Seer – or was there something else going on there? And why was Blaine touching him so much after Professor Schuester left? Thinking about it was just making Kurt's head hurt and make him more tired. Sighing softly, Kurt just decides to focus on falling asleep. As soon as his eyes close over, Kurt falls asleep instantly.

* * *

Blaine watches Kurt enter his room, was about to walk into his room before he collides with Cooper.

"Where did all that confidence come from then, Blainers?" Cooper smirks at his brother "From what I heard, you couldn't even  _speak_ to dear Kurtie without stuttering like an idiot."

Blaine flares his nostrils slightly, and shakes his head "Yeah, well in case you haven't noticed, we're actually friends now," Blaine snaps at Cooper, pushing the door to his room open. He really didn't want to talk to Cooper right now...

"Whoa, why so pissy, Blainers?" Cooper asks smirking when he follows Blaine into his room, shutting the door behind him as he leans against it.

"You," Blaine says, flatly, taking out a pair of sweatpants from his drawers.

"What have I done?" Cooper asks, shooting Blaine an irritated look.

"I don't know, maybe how you were acting with Kurt back there?" Blaine says spitting slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Cooper says, folding his arms, his eyebrow nearly going up to his hairline.

"The winking, the sitting next to him on the arm chair when there was plenty of room for you on the couch, the 'Sweet-Cheeks'?" Blaine says, quickly whipping his shirt off "Any of that ringing a bell?"

"Ohhh," Cooper says, as if he only just realized, a hint of a laugh in his voice "That."

"Yes," Blaine says angrily "That,"

"That's nothing," Cooper says simply.

"Nothing?" Blaine repeats, staring at Cooper as though he just said the dumbest thing in the world. "That sure didn't look like nothing to me, Coop."

"Okay, so it was a warning," Cooper says with a shrug.

"A warning?" Blaine blinks slowly "For what?"

"I'll be honest," Cooper sighs "I've occasionally went up to the school as the cat and followed Kurt around just to see what he was like. I didn't want you just lusting over him because he had a pretty face. And I can honestly say that you two deserve each other. I know I've not known you for a long time, but I really think that he'll make you happy," Cooper then gives Blaine a soft smile "I can honestly say I know why you fell for that kid, and I've actually noticed something about him; something I think you'll like."

"What is it!" Blaine says hastily, turning around so fast to look at Cooper that he nearly fell flat on his ass.

"It wasn't something hugely important," Cooper says, "But it's something I think you'll like anyway."

"Just tell me Coop!"

"Whenever Kurt's around you..," Cooper says slowly, "It's the only time I've actually seen him properly smile."

Blaine was rendered speechless. He just stares at Cooper with wide eyes. Was he telling the truth? Did Kurt only really whenever he was with him, or was Cooper just screwing him over? But something was telling Blaine that Cooper wasn't making this up; that he was actually telling the truth.

"I knew you'd be too thick to notice!" Cooper says, cackling.

"Shut up, you'll wake Kurt!" Blaine says in a hushed whisper.

Cooper rolls his eyes and laughs, thankfully, a little quieter.

"But anyway... because of that, and just how your eyes light up just at the mentioning of his name," Cooper starts "The flirting was a warning."

"For what!" Blaine says, groaning out.

"Shut up, you'll wake Kurt!" Cooper mocks with a smirk "Well.. I'm basically warning you, that if you don't tell Kurt that you love him by Christmas? I'll tell him."

"That you love him!" Blaine says, instantly panicking.

"What? No!" Cooper starts laughing again "No, I'll tell him everything that you feel for him."

"No.. please don't Cooper!" Blaine looks at his brother pleadingly "You absolutely  _cannot_  tell him!"

"Then you know what to do," Cooper says shrugging, "Tell him before Christmas or I will. I really think he'll prefer hearing it from you."

Blaine stutters uncontrollably, completely unable to form a coherent sentence. No... Cooper wouldn't. He  _couldn't._ But that stupid, shit-eating grin on Cooper's face sent shivers down his spine.

Great.

He was finally going to tell Kurt that he loved him and it was against his own will.

"Well, I'll be going to bed now," Cooper says, stretching before walking out the door. Seconds later, his head re-appears as he sticks it through the door frame, with the same shit-eating grin on his face "Oh, and by 'tell Kurt by Christmas'? You don't have all Christmas Day to tell him. Basically... If you haven't told him by midnight on Christmas Eve? I'm telling him." Cooper's grin widens when Blaine's eyes widen. "Well, good night!"

Blaine just rolls his eyes at his brother before kicking his trousers off, just leaving his clothes on the floor. He was too lazy just now, and besides, the elves would probably get it anyway.

After slipping on his sweatpants, Blaine turns off the lights before slipping into bed. It takes him a few minutes to get into a comfortable position to sleep in. Just as Blaine thought he was about to fall asleep, he jumps up as his eyes widen in realization.

It was the 18th tomorrow.

It was a week until Christmas.

Cooper's deadline was sooner than Blaine thought, and there was no way that he was going to be able to muster up the courage to tell Kurt in time.

And Cooper was undoubtedly going to tell every last thing Blaine said to him.

Shit.


	12. As Long As You're Mine

It turns out that telling Kurt before Cooper's dead line was proving more impossible than Blaine originally thought. At first, he only thought it would be a matter of him not being able to muster up the courage to speak to Kurt about it, but it was difficult just to even talk to Kurt. Because of his father, Kurt and Finn were hardly ever inside the house, as they were visiting the hospital for most of the day. Whenever they came back, it was usually really late, and Kurt would always just head straight up to bed. Blaine was kind of starting to doubt that Kurt was actually tired. Though, he could understand why Kurt always returned to his room when he came back from the hospital. If anything like what happened to Mr. Hummel had happened to Cooper, Blaine would probably spend most of his time alone and away from everyone else.

Blaine did however, manage to speak to Kurt for a few nights, though the conversations were usually cut short, and Blaine never found an opportunity to tell him his feelings. There was one night, though, when Blaine spoke to Kurt for a good few minutes, and he nearly had the chance to tell him. But just as he was about to say it, Cooper appeared seemingly out of nowhere and dangled a sprig of mistletoe above them, and declaring that they should "get into the Christmas spirit". Blaine didn't know if this was Cooper being a nuisance and deliberately trying to ruin what Blaine was trying to do, or maybe he was doing his strange Cooper way of actually trying to help him. Whatever it was, it didn't work in Blaine's favour at all. As soon as Kurt looked up when Cooper suddenly showed up, he became incredibly flustered, and shoved Cooper out of the way before dashing upstairs. After that, Blaine never got the chance to speak to Kurt after he came back from the hospital.

It didn't really matter a lot to Blaine though. Well, it did. He cared a great deal that he couldn't speak to Kurt, to even just cheer him up about everything that was going on. But the fact that Kurt ran off when Cooper was holding up that sprig of mistletoe really set Blaine's confidence back. If that was how Kurt reacted to maybe having to kiss him, then Blaine wasn't wanting to know how Kurt would react if he confessed his feelings. Maybe it might have had something to do with that night in the Room of Requirement, but that was a while ago, and Sebastian had nothing to do with Kurt any more. But maybe it was just bringing back unpleasant memories. It  _was_ what made Sebastian flip out and had him start to hate Kurt. Or, perhaps it was just Kurt thought Cooper was trying to kiss him, rather than Cooper trying to make Kurt kiss Blaine instead. Kurt probably still didn't trust Cooper fully. That, and they barely even knew each other. If Cooper trying to kiss him was the reason, then it was no surprise that Kurt freaked out. Blaine really hoped that  _was_  the reason, or that it was because of the last time they kissed. He really didn't know what he'd do if it was because Kurt was just so against kissing him as a whole.

Blaine was just going to let Cooper tell Kurt. He wasn't going to get a chance considering Kurt wasn't spending any time downstairs when he was in the house, along with Blaine's confidence being shot. There was no way he could muster up the courage now. And maybe having Cooper tell him wasn't so bad after all.

Yeahh.. No. There was no way having Cooper say Blaine's feelings was a good thing. Surely Cooper would just make anything that he said about how he felt sound either stupid, creepy, or just plain wrong. But there wasn't anything Blaine could do about it. All Blaine could do was hope that Kurt wouldn't think less of him for what Cooper was going to tell him.

However on the 23rd, Blaine felt a lot more relieved when Kurt came back from the hospital that night.

Blaine wasn't expecting Kurt to come into the living room after his hospital visit. Though, standing in the doorway was a lot more accurate.

"Kurt?" Blaine says, sitting up after realizing that he was slumped in the couch "Aren't you going to bed?"

"I am..," Kurt says biting his lip slightly, "But I just thought that I should let you know that I'm not going to the hospital tomorrow. It's going to be really crowded, so I'll only be able to go for about half an hour on Christmas."

Blaine tried to get too excited. He still had time to tell Kurt "So, you're going to be free tomorrow?"

"Well, not completely," Kurt shrugs a little "I'm going to be in all day, but I'm going to be unpacking. I've not really had the time ever since we came here," Kurt says, sighing a little.

"Oh, okay," Blaine says, sounding a little dejected "Don't over-do it, okay? Just take time to relax,"

"I'll be fine, Blaine," Kurt says with a soft laugh, "But.. thank you,"

"Don't worry about it," Blaine shakes his head "I'm just worrying about you."

Kurt looks as though he was about to say something, though he stops himself. "Thank you," He says again, nodding.

Blaine did consider asking Kurt what was it that he was going to say before he stopped himself, but it was probably just something along the lines of "you don't need to worry about me," or whatever. And Blaine didn't want to push for questions in case it was something Kurt didn't want to talk about.

"Anyway," Blaine says, clearing his throat. "We should probably both go to bed soon.. It's getting late...And y'know.. Cooper. He'll freak."

"I suppose you're right," Kurt says chuckling. "Well, good night." Kurt smiles at him slightly, before he heads upstairs. Blaine decides to wait a few moments before going up himself. Kurt might be spending most of the day alone, but Blaine was still going to try and get him alone at some point tomorrow.

* * *

Blaine woke up a lot earlier than usual the next morning. His stomach was twisting painfully with nerves. Letting out a low groan, Blaine has to force himself out of bed. When he got onto his feet, Blaine was actually surprised that his feet were actually supporting him, but his legs did feel incredibly wobbly. He really hoped that his legs wouldn't buckle when he was heading downstairs. He'd end up breaking a few bones in the process, and that way, Cooper was almost certainly going to tell Kurt.

Blaine looks through his closet and picks out a fairly smart shirt and a pair of jeans. He wanted to look smart enough for whenever he got Kurt alone, but he didn't want to make it obvious that he was dressing like that on purpose. Once his outfit was chosen, Blaine heads across the hall into the bathroom.

When he got closer, Blaine nearly fell backwards when he felt himself colliding with someone's chest.

"Oh, hey! Sorry!" Finn says as he looks down at Blaine sheepishly.

"Nah, it's totally fine," Blaine says smiling at him.

"Yeah.. I'm really sorry, dude," Finn laughs "I don't really notice things in the mornings... Kurt says I'm like a zombie."

"That would be pretty accurate," Blaine says smirking.

"Blaine Anderson, I never knew that you could be so  _cruel,"_ Finn says, failing horrifically at pretending to be offended, as he burst into laughter shortly afterwards.

"What can I say?" Blaine says shrugging, "Quinn and Rachel are horrible influences on me."

"You got that right," Finn snickers slightly, "Seriously, those girls really can just be wicked.."

"Do you know if they're coming down at all during the holidays?" Blaine asks.

"I dunno.." Finn frowns a little "Quinn.. she'll either not come down to make sure her dad won't be attacked. Then again, she might. She'll probably want to see if Kurt's okay. As for Rachel," Finn shrugs "I really don't have a clue dude. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it . She'll probably let us know if she is coming," Blaine says shaking his head "I'll try and get a hold of Quinn sometime during the week."

"Okay, awesome," Finn grins brightly before he starts to head downstairs.

"Hey, Finn!" Blaine shouts after him.

"Huh? What is it?" Finn asks, furrowing his brow.

"How's your dad doing? Is he okay?" Blaine asks as he bites his lip in concern.

Finn's face twists in slight discomfort before sighing "He's.. stable. Critical, but stable. That's what the doctor said."

"Oh, right" Blaine says, feeling incredibly guilty about asking in the first place, "Is.. is he awake?"

"No..," Finn says sighing "And we don't know when he will be. I mean.. they know he will wake up at some point... but they can't say when."

Blaine stays silent for a few moments before smiling reassuringly at Finn "Well, I hope he's conscious soon. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Thanks, dude," Finn grins up at Blaine "Anyway, I'm going out. I can't just stay in all day. I'll go crazy otherwise."

"Alright," Blaine nods "I'll see you later, then."

"Bye," Finn waves quickly at Blaine before quickly heading downstairs.

After watching Finn walk away, Blaine takes a breath before heading into the bathroom. He sets the shower to a high setting, and quickly gets undressed before stepping in. Even though he could see the steam coming from the water, Blaine couldn't actually feel just how warm the shower actually was. He didn't know if that was a good thing, but it was helping to wash his nerves away. So instead of his usual in and out, Blaine spent time massaging the shampoo and conditioner into his hair, and slowly washed the shower gel from his body after concentrating on scrubbing himself completely down. Once he'd finished completely washing himself, Blaine knew that there was no way he could put off leaving the shower any longer.. But it was so comforting. Ugh, he was just going to have to go. Cooper would probably start yelling at him for staying in for so long, and he was starting to prune up.

When he steps out, Blaine grabs the towel from the rack and dries himself, rubbing at his hair until it was almost completely dry. After taking a few extra minutes to finish up washing himself in the bathroom, Blaine quickly gets dressed, thankfully, not needing to smooth his clothes down too much.

Blaine swallows back when he looks over at the door to Kurt's room. Was he in there, or did he go downstairs while he was in the shower and Blaine just didn't notice? Or did he leave with Finn?

" _Well, standing around isn't going to do anything"_ Blaine thinks, before he walks over to Kurt's door. Blaine flexes out his fingers a few times, taking shaky breaths, before he knocks on Kurt's door. "Kurt?" He calls out, "You in there?"

"Just a second!" Kurt shouts out after a few seconds. Blaine raises an eyebrow, before laughing softly when he hears Kurt moving around frantically for a couple of moments, before he opens the door. "Yes..?"

The second Kurt opens the door, Blaine felt his throat running incredibly dry. Blaine hadn't seen Kurt out of their school's uniform, or wear his normal clothes without some large jacket or his robes over it. But right now, Kurt didn't even look like he was even associated with the Wizarding World. He just looked.. normal. He was wearing a slim-fitting blue button up shirt with jeans that might as well have been painted on. And why the hell was Blaine even noticing that? After forcing his gaze to turn upwards, Blaine starts smirking at just how elaborately Kurt had styled his hair. If it was even possible, it looked even more complicated than it usually did.

Blaine was only just aware that he was staring when he heard Kurt speaking "I... I look awful, don't I?" Kurt stutters, shifting uncomfortably. "I'll..I'll go change!"

Just as Kurt was about to turn to go back into his room, Blaine holds onto Kurt's hand and pulls him a little closer. "No, don't," He says, sighing a little dreamily "You.. you look great."

Kurt's cheeks quickly turn a deep pink, as he turns and looks at Blaine "Oh.. Thank you," He says with a soft smile. "So..did you need something?"

"Yeah, well, not really" Blaine says, "I don't actually  _need_ you.. Well, I do. But – no.. -"

"Blaine," Kurt cuts him off, "You're rambling."

"Oh..," Blaine says, frowning "Sorry.."

"Anyway," Kurt says, clearly amused by how Blaine was acting right now "What did you not actually need me for, but you actually do then?"

"Well, basically.." Blaine says slowly, clearing his throat "I was wondering if maybe you want to go out today..? With me?"

Kurt looks at him, blinking a few times "With you?" He says.

"Yeah." Blaine says biting his lip, before speaking rapidly and not taking any breaths "I understand if you don't want to though. I mean, you said you wanted to unpack, and you're probably needing some time alone, and -"

"Blaine, Blaine. Stop," Kurt says, bringing a hand up to his shoulder "You're rambling again."

"Sorry.." Blaine mutters, not looking up at Kurt.

"And.. sure."

"Wha?" Blaine looks up at him.

"I don't mind going out," Kurt says , smiling a little. "Packing took a lot less time than I thought.. And it's boring to go out alone."

Blaine's face lights up when Kurt says yes "Oh god, really!" He says, his eyes wide and round "G-great! Um.. So, do you want to leave just now? Or would you rather wait?"

"No, I just need to get my jacket.. My shoes are at the door, so I'll get them when we were leaving," Kurt opens the door a little further, before he walks over and takes a grey peacoat out from the wardrobe. "So," he says, walking back over to the door "So, is that why you're all dressed up then?" Kurt asks with a smirk.

Blaine feels his face burning up, desperately trying to think of a cover story "I just.. Cooper might have something planned for tonight. Y'know.. because it's Christmas Eve? I just thought it would be best for me to look presentable." He sighs a little, looking down at the floor.

"It's fine Blaine," Kurt says smiling "I was kidding. You just look a lot more formal than usual, that's all." Kurt starts walking out the room before turning back to Blaine "So, are you coming?"

"Yeah, just let me get my jacket first," Blaine says, dashing into his room quickly. Blaine takes a few breaths to calm himself. Wow. This was actually happening, wasn't it? He was going to go on a day out with Kurt Hummel. It was so hard not to appear as happy, excited, and as nervous as he really was. Realizing that he was probably taking a bit too long to just get a jacket, Blaine grabs the first jacket he could find, hoping to god that it would match, and grabs his wand off the bedside table and slides it in the inside pocket of his jacket. Just in case he needed it.

When he comes back out, he feels his body grow lighter as Kurt beams right at him "You have no idea how glad I am that you know how to dress yourself" He says walking over to Blaine "There are times when I can't let Finn leave the house. I mean, I usually don't mind, but I seriously think he picks his clothes by turning the light off, closing his eyes, and picking up the first thing he reaches."

"Well, I'm glad I have your approval," Blaine winks at Kurt, before gesturing for him to go down the stairs before him. As Kurt starts walking downstairs, Blaine quickly follows him, making sure not to get too far away from him. He didn't know why, but Blaine felt the need to stay close to Kurt. After they get their shoes from the cupboard near the front door, they finally head outside.

"Shall we?" Blaine smiles at Kurt, and holds his hand out for him to hold.

Kurt looks at Blaine's hand for a few seconds, before gripping onto it a little tighter than Blaine had expected.

"We shall," Kurt says as he smiles up at Blaine.

* * *

The day out with Kurt was less eventful than Blaine thought it would be in terms of getting closer to Kurt, but nevertheless, it was definitely something that he was going to remember for a long time. And he really hoped that Kurt would as well. If Blaine was honest, he was more concerned about how Kurt felt about today than he did. Surprisingly, even though Kurt had been living in London since he was eight, he actually hadn't seen very much of London, or he couldn't really remember it. Kurt told Blaine that it cost his father, and Carole, his step-mother, a lot to move down to London, so they didn't often have enough money to go into the main city. As soon as Kurt mentioned that, an idea struck Blaine, and he decided to take a little detour to the Leaky Cauldron. He dismisses Kurt's protests about being here, and ignores whatever the customers were saying to him about the Daily Prophet. Eventually, Blaine and Kurt arrive at the entrance to Diagon Alley. Blaine takes a few moments to think about the order Hagrid showed him when he first arrived here, before taking his wand out of his jacket pocket, and tapped the bricks in the order, grinning as the path to Diagon Alley opens.

Looking back, Blaine holds onto Kurt's hand again, and drags him in the direction of Gringotts. Once inside, Blaine turns to Kurt.

"Wait just there. I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay, but we aren't going to spend the whole day in Diagon Alley, are we?" Kurt asks raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just fixing something," Blaine says shaking his head. "Unless you want to..?"

"Nah, I don't" Kurt says, "As much as I love it here, I just.. want to get away from it all for a while.."

Blaine nods in understanding, before walking over to the main desk "I won't be long." He says before he reaches the desk.

Kurt watches as he talks to one of the goblins, and is led into a door near where the vaults were. Kurt furrows his brow in confusion. That was where his father usually went when they were exchanging money so he could actually pay for his school things. What was Blaine doing in there?

Just under half an hour later, Blaine returns with an overly happy grin on his face. "Sorry about that, but we're all ready now."

"It's fine," Kurt says, walking closer to him "What were you getting."

"You'll find out," Blaine smirks as he holds onto Kurt's hand, and half runs out of the bank, dragging the taller boy along with him. "C'mon, it's Christmas Eve. The shops aren't going to be open forever!"

* * *

When they left the Leaky Cauldron, they take a bus to the city centre. On the bus journey there, Blaine says that they were going to look around the shops and once they were done there, go for a walk around Hyde Park until it started to get dark before they returned home. Kurt didn't really have any objections to it, and just smiled and nodded.

Though, when they got off the bus and headed to the shopping centre, Blaine reveals that he went to Gringotts to transfer the money in his vault to pounds so that he could buy Kurt whatever he wanted. Kurt wasn't really sure what to think about that, when he found out that Blaine had taken out well over £300. At this, Kurt instantly protests, and refused outright to let Blaine buy anything for him, and that they were only going to window shop. It had taken some convincing, but eventually, Kurt had given in, and a few hours later they left the shopping centre with what seemed like over a million bags.

Though, when they got outside, the sky was starting to turn a dark blue, and the street lights were now lit.

"It's already dark..," Kurt looks up, pouting a little.

"Yeah..we took a little longer than we thought, huh?" Blaine says with a slight chuckle.

"I guess we're just going to have to skip the walk then, huh?" Kurt sighs as he turns to look at Blaine. Even though he hadn't been to Hyde Park before, Kurt knew that wandering around there wouldn't be a smart idea when it was starting to get dark. No doubt by the time they got there, it would be almost pitch black out.

"Probably," Blaine nods, before smiling over at Kurt "We can come back some time later on in the week if you want?"

"Sure," Kurt says, thankfully cheering up a little. "Are we just going to go back to your house now?"

"Nope," Blaine says shaking his head, chuckling a little "We should go and get dinner, and some coffee?"

"Coffee?" Kurt repeats, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Well, I.. I suppose that we could forego the coffee," Blaine says meekly "But we should probably go for dinner. I don't really want to subject you to Cooper's cooking."

"No, it's fine." Kurt smiles and shakes his head "I love coffee... But doesn't he have elves? Why doesn't he get them to cook?"

"He doesn't trust the one that cooks," Blaine explains "It was the one you met when we arrived."

"Oh," Kurt nods slowly "So, where are we going for dinner then?"

"Maybe just look around and stop in somewhere?" Blaine suggests with a shrug.

"Sure," Kurt smiles "Well, lead the way, then."

* * *

After a few minutes, they find a restaurant near a coffee shop, and the train station. They decided to just go all out with dinner, and have a three course meal. It had been a while since Blaine had actually been to a proper restaurant, so he ended up just ordering the same as Kurt. When desert came along, Blaine was sorely tempted to just order strawberries and cream, but in the end, he just went for a small cheesecake between the two of them. Another argument about payment broke out between the two of them about who should pay, and before Kurt could argue further, Blaine just placed the money for the food on the table. Though, as they were about to leave from the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt placing for his own food on the table.

They leave the restaurant not long after paying for dinner, and decide to just go into the coffee shop before taking the train home, and took a seat right at the back of the shop. When inside, Blaine learnt a few things about Kurt. Like his usual coffee order (a grande nonfat mocha), where he lived before his family had moved to London (St. Andrews), when his birthday was (the 27th of May), or what he would've done after school if he didn't go to Hogwarts (musical theatre.) Blaine couldn't really think of anything to tell Kurt, considering that a lot of details about his life were either released through interviews or in more modern books. But he figured that Kurt could learn the same things that he learnt about Kurt (a medium drip with cinnamon for flavour, and usually with biscotti; Manchester; the 5th of February; and song-writing). Kurt actually didn't know any of this, and at the mention of song-writing, Kurt's eyes lit up. They spoke about both of their passions for music until both of them had drained their cups of coffee. Not wanting Kurt to start another argument, Blaine just let the other boy pay for his own drink.

* * *

By the time they stepped outside, if it wasn't for the street and Chrismas lights, it would've been completely pitch black outside, and the pavement was quickly being covered in a thick sheet of white.

"Oh, my God, it's snowing!" Blaine says, laughing as he runs forward out into the middle of the pavement, a little slow due to the amount of heavy bags he was carrying.

"Yeah, it's beautiful.." Kurt says as he takes a few steps forward "But I think we should probably go home now.. There probably isn't going to be much more trains going back tonight."

"Oh right!" Blaine says, before jogging in the direction of the train station. "C'mon, Kurt!" He shouts over his shoulder.

Rolling his eyes a little, Kurt walks quicker to catch up with Blaine, eventually reaching his side.

* * *

Fortunately, they managed to catch the last train in the direction of Cooper's house, though it was slightly delayed due to the snow, and the snow was getting knee deep on Blaine by the time they arrived back at the house.

When they came back home, Blaine takes most of the bags Kurt was carrying, and took them up to his room. They then spend about half an hour packing away all the new clothes Kurt had bought. Kurt tells Blaine that he doesn't need to help any more once they got to the last bag. Knowing that Kurt would probably know how to fit it into the cupboards better, Blaine smiles and nods before standing up and walking over to the window. The large garden was actually surprisingly beautiful. None of the plants had died, and all of the trees and grass were cut evenly. There were a few arches that were intertwined with ivy. With the snow, it looked as though it was taken directly out of some kind of story book. Blaine lets out a small sigh of relief that Cooper had bothered to keep it like this. Though, if he couldn't leave the house, then Blaine doubted that he could do that much.

Cooper.. Oh, god, he was going to tell Kurt everything tonight!

While Blaine was indifferent with Cooper telling his feelings this morning, today had went so well. Cooper couldn't tell Kurt now. Not when Blaine had done so much. Blaine looks over at the clock, and swallows back. It was quarter to eleven. He had just over an hour to tell Kurt.

And Blaine had a good place where he could tell Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt. Do you want to go out for a walk in the garden?" He asks, suddenly.

"Now?" Kurt asks raising an eyebrow at Blaine.

"Yeah," Blaine smiles "We didn't get to do the planned walk earlier on, and well... the garden's large enough to actually have a proper walk."

"But it's really cold!" Kurt says as he stands up "And Professor Schuester forgot to put my scarves in the bag he brought over."

"I'll make us some hot chocolate, and you can borrow my house scarf. I've got two because I thought I lost the first one." Blaine says chuckling.

Kurt pouts slightly, before he groans and falls back on the bed "But it's  _cold,_ Blaine." He moans "Like, really, really cold."

"Kuuuuuuurt!" Blaine mimics Kurt's pout as he starts poking him in the side "C'mon! It's not even going to be that long."

"S-stop, get off!" Kurt says, starting to giggle as he swats Blaine's hand away, wriggling slightly as Blaine continues to keep poking him. "You're tickling me!"

Blaine smirks widely, and starts poking him more firmly in the side "Well, come out into the garden then."

"Argh – Blaine!" Kurt scowls slightly, and sits up, pushing Blaine's hands away as he starts laughing. "Fine! Go make the hot chocolate then."

Blaine smirks triumphantly when Kurt agrees. "I'll be right back!" He says, leaving the room before returning later, and throws one of the Gryffindor scarves at him, before he leaves the room again to run down into the kitchen.

Kurt looks at the scarf for a few moments with a slight scowl, not really sure if he should actually be wearing it... It was a  _Gryffindor scarf_. He wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything from that house. Then Kurt mentally slaps himself.

 _It doesn't matter any more. Houses aren't important._ He thinks, before smiling at the scarf instead.  _Besides. It's Blaine's._

Realizing that the scarf however, didn't go with what he was wearing at all, Kurt decides to take the time that Blaine was downstairs to change, and walks over to his wardrobe and takes out a dark red shirt. He quickly changes shirt, before he hears Blaine walking back upstairs. Figuring that the jeans he was wearing didn't look  _too_  bad with what he was wearing, Kurt shrugs, and just puts his jacket back on along with the scarf.

"Kurt, can you open the door?" Blaine's voice calls out from the other end of the door "My hands are kind of full."

Kurt smooths his jacket down as he walks over to the door. "You should've brought a tray, it would've made things a lot easier for you," he says, smiling softly over at Blaine.

"Yeah, that didn't occur to me," Blaine says laughing as walks in the room "It's got the whole cream and marshmallow thing, is that okay?" He asks as he places the mugs on the table.

"It's totally fine," Kurt smiles "You can't actually have hot chocolate without the cream and marshmallows after all."

"True that," Blaine laughs, and leans against the table before taking a sip from one of the mugs. Kurt takes a few steps towards him and slaps him on the upper arm.

"I thought you were the one who desperately wanted to go outside," Kurt teases "Go and get ready, we can drink these outside."

"You can be so cruel, Mr. Hummel," Blaine pouts as he walks out of the room with his mug, and comes back a few minutes later with his jacket. "I forgot.. My other scarf is still at Hogwarts," He says laughing.

Immediately, Kurt starts tugging at the scarf around his neck. "Then you should have this. It  _is_ yours, after all."

"No, don't," Blaine smiles. "I'll just turn up my collar if I get too cold. It looks better on you, anyway. And you're a guest here. You should be treated like one."

"Do you know what? I am actually starting to think you were born wearing a full suit, with a top hat, cane, and a bowtie," Kurt shakes his head "You're so dapper, it actually hurts."

"Shush you.." Blaine says, blushing slightly, before holding onto his hand "Now grab your hot chocolate and let's go."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine didn't really speak to each other as they walked around the garden. It wasn't an awkward silence or anything. Instead it was relaxing. There was just something about the crunching of the snow, the occasional sip from the mugs, and the closeness that made Blaine feel at ease, and safe with Kurt.

The further they got into the garden, the more Blaine could hear the choir singing from the church a street or two away. It did sound a little loud to Blaine, but it was definitely a good thing to Blaine. That way, the bells would clearly tell when it was midnight. Speaking of which.. Blaine felt like it would be soon. He looks at his watch and sighs shakily. It was five minutes to midnight. He looks around for any sign of Cooper, and lets out a breath of relief when his brother is nowhere in sight. Blaine quickly drains off his hot chocolate, and walks under one of the arches which had roses intertwined with the ivy, and places the mug he was holding on the floor.

 _I'm actually going to do this._ He thinks as he stands slightly to the side of the arch.

Blaine lets out an audible shaky breath, his breathing hitching instantly when Kurt looks over at him.

"Blaine?" Kurt says, frowning slightly "Are you okay?"

 _Oh god, get it together, Anderson!_ Blaine thinks, cursing himself internally.

"Y-yeah.. I'm fine." Blaine says, trying to calm his breathing "Can you come over here, Kurt? There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Kurt asks with a soft smile, standing in front of Blaine, and under the arch.

Kurt's closeness was no longer relaxing Blaine. It was making his heart pound loudly in his chest, and made him feel even more light-headed than he felt when he was with Kurt before they started speaking to each other.

"Uhm, well..." Blaine starts, biting his lip firmly "This is something.. I should've told you a long time ago. Like, years ago."

"Oh, God," Kurt says with wide eyes "How big is it?"

"Huge," Blaine says, laughing nervously.

"Right," Kurt smiles a little so what is -"

_Meowwww._

They both jump at just how loud and unexpected the noise was. Hearing it come from above, Blaine looks up, and frowns at the smug looking brown cat that was sitting on top of the arch, before jumping on top of Blaine's shoulder.

"Argh, Cooper!" Blaine shouts, picking him up and gently tossing him to the side. "Bugger off, I'm in the middle of something!"

Cooper hisses at him, before sulking off to some other part of the garden.

"Sorry about him.." Blaine smiles wryly, running a hand through his hair.

"It's okay," Kurt says, offering him a small smile, after taking a small sip from his mug. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Blaine says nothing for a few seconds, just taking slow, heavy breaths through his nose, his heart beating erratically. There wasn't any turning back now.

"Kurt..," Blaine says, reaching over to take Kurt's free hand before holding his gaze "Ever since.. Ever since I first saw you on the train, I felt like I had to know you. There was just something about you that just... attracted to me, and I was even going to endure being around Sebastian," He laughs weakly "From the moment he opened his mouth, I pretty much hated him. But you.." Blaine sighs a little dreamily and brings up Kurt's hand that he was holding before he brings his other hand up to hold onto the hand Kurt was using to grip his mug "Like I said.. I was drawn to you. I couldn't get a chance to speak to you at all during first year, because Sebastian wouldn't let me talk to you before we could even consider becoming friends. But," Blaine lets an embarrassed laugh as he ducks his head "Now, don't think I'm weird or anything okay? Or that I'm a creepy.. But he never stopped me from watching. And the more I saw of you, the more I became more and more drawn to you."

Blaine swallows back, hoping to God that he wasn't rambling or that Kurt was feeling uncomfortable. He couldn't read the other boy's face, but his eyes were wider, and his lips seem to be twitching. Blaine could only hope that wasn't a bad twitch. Blaine slowly brings his hands up, carefully brushing back a loose strand from Kurt's hair back, and curls it around his finger slightly. When Kurt didn't flinch or push his hands away, Blaine felt his heart soar. He knew how much Kurt hated having his hair touch, and the fact that Kurt was just letting him touch his hair like this? It was just indescribable.

"Over time, you became more than just someone that was interesting to me, and someone that I wanted to know." Blaine continues, dropping his hands to rest on Kurt's cheekbones, slowly rubbing his thumbs over them as he continues to hold Kurt's gaze "You became someone that I  _had_ to know. Someone who is just so completely flawless in every way. Someone who is beautiful, and smart, and amazing, and loving,... just unbelievable.." Blaine stops speaking for a few moments to gauge Kurt's reaction, and hearing just how shaky Kurt's breathing had become, and how firmly he was biting his lip. Great.. He freaked Kurt out. He might as well just get this over and done with. "And I know I'm rambling, but I had to tell you this.. And basically what I'm trying to say is.." He closes his eyes over tightly before moving slightly closer to Kurt.

"I.. I love you, Kurt." He says, his voice barely a whisper "And I know it may seem like I'm confused, but I really do. I have for as long as I can remember. When I was still just Blaine Anderson, the Boy Who Lived, or the Walking Bush, or the Gryffindor Seeker.. Or when I was just a name to you, but.." Blaine opens his eyes, and lets his hands drop from Kurt's cheeks. "But it's how I feel. And I know you don't feel the same way... You probably won't  _ever_  feel the same way, but I thought it was better to let you know, rather than -"

Blaine couldn't finish his sentence. Before he got into full on ramble mode, Blaine felt Kurt's arms wrapping around his waist, and the taller boy pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Well.. That wasn't at all what Blaine had expected, but there was in no way in hell that he was complaining. Sighing into the kiss, Blaine brings his arms up again, and drapes them around Kurt's neck, and returns the kiss, angling his head to the side as he slowly builds up the passion. Gradually, the kiss was getting more and more passionate, but it remained slow. And as much as Blaine loved the kiss in the Room of Requirement? He wished that  _this_ was his first kiss with Kurt. This this was just the first time he'd ever been kissed.

Only when the bells of the church start ringing, does Kurt pull away, breathing heavily as he rests his forehead against Blaine's.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine," Kurt whispers breathlessly, a wide smile forming clearly on his lips.

Blaine swallows back, and presses a slow, short kiss back onto Kurt's lips. After pulling back, he rests his head back against Kurt's "Merry Christmas, Kurt.."

Kurt lets out a gentle laugh, before holding onto Blaine's hand, and leads Blaine back into the house, both of them completely unaware of the sprig of mistletoe that was above them the whole time.


	13. What A Celebration We'll Have Today

Blaine woke up incredibly early that morning – a quick glance in his clock's direction telling him that it was barely 5am – and God, he was so jittery with excitement! It was Christmas! By far, Christmas was Blaine's favourite day of the year ever since he came to Hogwarts. There was literally nothing that would bring his mood down, and he was grinning like an idiot the entire time. And for the first time, Blaine was going to be spending time with a member of his family that actually gave a shit about him.

He walks over to his dresser and pulls on a white t-shirt on, before walking over to the window. He couldn't be bothered getting dressed fully until dinner came along – hell, he was probably only going to get dressed if someone else other than him, Kurt, Cooper, and Finn were having dinner. When he looked out the window, if it was even possible, he was even more excited when he saw that the snow was still falling heavily outside. Wow. It was Christmas  _and_ it was snowing. Could things get better than this?

Then Blaine remembered.

He'd confessed his love to Kurt last night.

And Kurt had kissed him back.

So.. was he Kurt's boyfriend now? Or was that kiss also going to be something that Kurt and Blaine wouldn't speak about? Though, neither of them could doubt that things had changed between them. Blaine knew that much. Blaine still wasn't sure what exactly he should do when he saw Kurt today, but he decided that the best decision for now was to play things by ear.

Blaine spent about an hour in his room, before he deemed it an acceptable time to start waking everyone up – it was Christmas, they were supposed to get up earlier, right? Right. So, walking over to his cupboard, Blaine reaches into a bag and takes out everyone's presents: a long and wide box for Quinn, a very small and square box for Rachel, a large and a nearly over-flowing bag for Finn, a thick and rectangular box for Cooper, and a thin and long box for Kurt.

Blaine peers in the boxes for Rachel and Quinn, smiling when seeing the contents were still inside, before carefully placing the boxes under his bed for safe keeping, planning on giving them to the girls whenever they came to visit. Blaine thought for a few moments about who he should wake up first before remembering just how grouchy Cooper could be if he was woken up before he wanted to be, and Finn would more than likely not even respond to Blaine. So, that left Kurt. Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt was the type to get up early on Christmas, and they had stayed up pretty late last night.. But there wasn't anyway that Kurt could be worse than Cooper was at getting up now, could he?

Biting his lip slightly, Blaine picks up the box for Kurt, turning it over in his hands a few times before jumping up when hearing a door slamming from down the hall and footsteps that were far too heavy for it to be an elf. And judging from where the noise came from, either Cooper or Finn had woken up. Well, if one of them were awake, then Blaine would feel less guilty about waking Kurt up then. Smiling to himself, Blaine slides the box into the pocket of his pyjama bottoms before heading out the room.

When he walks out the room, Blaine looks in every direction of the hall, and down the stairwell for any sign of Cooper or Finn. Blaine didn't want to see how either of the two would react if they saw him walking into Kurt's room before the other boy was awake. Cooper would smirk, and tease him relentlessly throughout the whole day. As for Finn, well... Blaine knew how protective the Hufflepuff could get over his brother, and Blaine didn't want to have to spend most of the day enduring glares and dirty looks from Finn.

Even though Kurt's room was just next door to his, Blaine took his time getting there. He wasn't sure if Kurt would even like the present.. or being woken up this early. But fussing over whether or not Kurt would be happy or not wasn't calming his nerves at all, and was in fact, making them a whole load worse. Swallowing back when he gets to Kurt's door, before knocking it gently.

"Kurt...?," He says softly, pushing the door open slightly, and peering inside. Kurt was still asleep, and because of the curtains being drawn, there was very little light in the room. Though, he could just make out Kurt's figure facing away from him, and towards the window. Smiling a little, Blaine walks further into the room and gently shuts the door behind him. Still trying to be as quiet as possible, Blaine takes small and careful steps towards Kurt's bed, before sitting on the edge of it. Blaine slowly brings up one hand onto Kurt's shoulder, shaking him slightly. Blaine couldn't help but smile at the mumble of protest coming from Kurt's lips. "Kurt.. Wake u -"

"Merry Christmas, Sweetcheeks!"

The door was kicked open and slams against the adjacent wall, causing Blaine to jump back off the bed and fall onto the floor, and for Kurt to bolt straight up. After getting over the initial shock, Blaine looks over, and rolls his eyes at the sight of Cooper walking into the room with that smug smirk on his face.

"Cooper, was there really any need for you to nearly kick off the door like that?" Blaine asks, as he stands up, hoping to God that the box in his pocket wasn't at all damaged after his fall.

"Yes," Cooper says instantly, plopping himself down on the end of Kurt's bed "I'm a little shocked that you were about to wake up Kurtie here before I did. Then again, it is you after all. It would be more shocking if you didn't try to steal him and keep him to yourself all day."

"And I'm sure that if Blaine  _was_ the one to wake me up, he would've prevented two heart-attacks," Kurt says dryly as he sits up straighter.

Cooper says nothing and just laughs, and shakes his head. "Anyway, breakfast is ready, so you two head downstairs now." He says, getting off the bed.

Kurt follows suite and smooths down his pyjamas "I will, just let me get changed first," He says as he starts to head over to one of the cupboards.

"Nope," Cooper cuts him off, standing in front of the wardrobe "Go down now. It's Christmas. The only day that is socially acceptable to spend the whole day in your pyjamas. So make use of it"

Before Kurt could protest any further, Cooper grabs his shoulders and turns him around, and out of his bedroom. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Blaine shakes his head and follows Kurt and Cooper downstairs.

* * *

Blaine was slightly irritated at breakfast because of Cooper barging in, but his mood picked up as the door was knocked, and Quinn walked into the dining room to join them. She informed them that her father was fine, and hadn't had any risks of being attacked, before knowing that it was best to drop the subject considering what had happened to Kurt and Finn's father. At the sight of Quinn, Finn who was almost asleep on the plate of food perked right up and started talking animatedly to the blonde girl. Blaine was confused about Finn and who he liked out of Rachel and Quinn, but the larger boy always seemed to be infectiously happy whenever those two were around. Blaine couldn't blame him, though. From the smile on Cooper and Quinn's faces, Blaine knew that he was like that whenever Kurt was around.

But this time, it was different. Because Kurt wasn't just the boy that Blaine had been totally in love with since their first year, and even though it had only been one day since things had changed between them, Blaine's smile was wider before, and he would stare at Kurt even more dreamily. He couldn't even pretend that he was looking at someone or something else any more because it.. Kurt was just dragging him in more than usual. Blaine thought that he would've felt a little creepy for looking at Kurt for so long, but whenever Kurt did happen to look his way, a soft smile would form on Kurt's face, and his eyes would just immediately light up. This happened about five times during breakfast, and it wasn't until Cooper had pulled Blaine's plate away from him when the boy was about to pick up the last slice of bacon with his fork that he snapped out of it.

Once breakfast was eaten, and the dining room was finished, Blaine decides to give everyone else in the house their presents before Kurt, so that when he actually was going to give Kurt his present, they'd have a lesser chance of being interrupted. He gave Quinn a set of light blue dress robes from Gladrags, Finn a large assortment of sweets from Honeydukes and multiple things from Zonko's, and Cooper three Honeydukes selection boxes stacked on top of each other. Blaine knew that he'd spent almost exactly the same amount on everyone (he was only a few Knuts over or under for everything) but he still felt bad that the presents for Kurt and Rachel were so small, and Cooper and Finn got what looked like so much. Well, at least Quinn's helped ease his mind a little.

After enduring a bone-crushing hug, and multiple kisses from Quinn, Blaine managed to escape her clutches and led Kurt upstairs and into Kurt's room.

"Seems like you got presents for just about everyone," Kurt says lightly before sitting down on his bed, leaning back slightly on his hands.

"Yeah, I've done it most years," Blaine replies, running a hand through his hair sheepishly. "I used to either have to make them or rely on ads in the Daily Prophet, but ever since Hogsmeade I've been getting them from there."

"That's nice," Kurt says smiling softly "I love shopping in Hogsmeade..especially during Christmas. Doesn't it always seem like there's something more special about it then?"

"It does," Blaine laughs, tilting his head to the side as he looks at Kurt. "I know it's probably normal for you, but...the Muggle world during Christmas... it doesn't even compare to what it's like in Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, or Hogsmeade."

Blaine frowns when he sees Kurt's face falling when he was speaking. Just when he was about to open his mouth to ask what he said wrong, Kurt starts speaking.

"No, I know what you mean," Kurt says shaking his head "I've seen the Muggle world during Christmas time..It really is beautiful, but it's nothing like it is here. It's not as, well – magical," Kurt laughs softly.

Blaine laughs along with Kurt, shaking his head "It really is.." Blaine says, before waiting for a few moments and takes out the box out of his pocket "I actually got you a present as well."

Kurt's cheeks heat up ever so slightly, and shakes his head "No, Blaine you didn't need to do that."

"Shush," Blaine shakes his head and hands Kurt the box "I did. I get presents for all of my friends."

Chuckling softly, Kurt peels back the wrapping paper around the box "Well, we're a bit more than that now, aren't we?"

Blaine stops and stares at Kurt for a few moments, feeling his heart skipping several beats. Oh god. Kurt had confirmed it. He had pretty much confirmed that they were boyfriends now. Blaine bites firmly on the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from grinning so much his cheeks would fall off, or let out an embarrassingly loud squee, or something equally as stupid.

"Exactly," Blaine says, inching closer to Kurt and rubbing his shoulder softly "And after last night, even if I hadn't bought that for you, I would've found something for you in my room anyway."

"Awh," Kurt says as he peels the last bit of wrapping paper from the box "You really are too sweet, do you know that?"

"I try my best," Blaine says, laughing softly when he feels his cheeks heating up – god, everything that Kurt said now was going to have more of an impact on him, wasn't it? "But, Kurt, open the box already! Open itttt."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt slaps the top of Blaine's arms gently as he laughs, causing Blaine's heart to skip a few more beats this time. He really had to try and not to get too wrapped up in Kurt..this was only their first day as boyfriends. Blaine would be dead within a week if he kept acting like this.

"Alright, alright! I'm opening it, you impatient little horror,"

Blaine sits up fully, watching with wide eyes as Kurt lifts the lid open, and seeing Kurt's own eyes widening at what was inside, Blaine feels his heart thrumming loudly in his chest. Did Kurt love it? Hate it? Was it too much? Too little? Why was he getting so nervous over this?

"What do you think?" Blaine asks in a small voice, raising his eyebrow over at Kurt.

Kurt slowly takes out the necklace that was inside the box, before putting the box to the side as he holds the necklace up ever so slightly. It was a necklace with a small golden snitch with the open wings made out of silver with a simple gold chain attached to the tips of the two wings.

"God, Blaine, when did you get his?" Kurt says, sounding a little breathless, as he turns to look at him.

"I got it when I was buying Quinn her present," Blaine says, bouncing slightly in his seat "I wasn't really sure what you'd like, and I didn't want to just buy you a book – I know you read a lot, but I didn't want to get you that. It just seemed lazy to me, so I got you that." Blaine smiles softly over at Kurt before pushing his hair back and quirks an eyebrow at Kurt "So.. Do you like it?"

Angling his head a little to the side, Kurt smiles at Blaine warmly before he leans forwards suddenly and brings his arms up to hug Blaine tightly. Not expecting Kurt to move so quickly, Blaine laughs out loud, before returning the tight hug, and rests his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I love it, thank you," Kurt whispers softly, before pulling back a little. Noticing that Kurt was still incredibly close to him and seemed to maybe be hesitating, Blaine raises and eyebrow up at Kurt, about to ask him what was wrong, before Kurt quickly plants a kiss on Blaine's cheek and he pulls back.

Immediately, Blaine feels his cheeks warming up, and brushes his fingers over where Kurt had kissed him, before laughing nervously, "It's going to take a while for me to get used to that."

"You'll get used to it soon enough," Kurt shrugs before smiling brightly at Blaine, who returns the smile. Blaine watches as Kurt fiddles with the chain in his hand, and then unclasps it. Shaking his head, Blaine pushes Kurt's hands down when the other boy was about to put the chain around his neck.

"No, let me do it.. Please?" Blaine pouts ever so slightly at Kurt, gesturing his hand out for the necklace. When Kurt smirks and hands Blaine the necklace, Blaine grins broadly, and jiggles in his seat. Blaine shuffles around until he's behind Kurt. He lifts the necklace up and puts it around Kurt's neck, his fingers fumbling when he secures the clasp after his fingers brush against the back of Kurt's neck, unable to help but marvel at how soft the skin there was.

"So, how does it look?" Kurt asks when Blaine moves to where he was sitting before.

Blaine sighs softly, tilting his head as he smiles at Kurt serenely "It suits you," He says, nodding. Blaine pauses for a few moments, looking at the sheets before glancing back up at Kurt. "You know.. that necklace is actually a locket.."

Kurt quirks an eyebrow when Blaine speaks, giving small smile "It is..?"

"Yeah," Blaine nods. Running a hand through his hair, he mumbles "So..if you have any pictures you can put them in there, if you want.."

"Maybe later on, I will," Kurt speaks quietly, looking directly at Blaine, before shuffling incredibly close to him, almost sitting in Blaine's lap. Blaine hears Kurt breathing lightly for a few moments, his eyes widening slightly when Kurt leans towards him with his eyes close. The moment Blaine feels Kurt's lips against his, Blaine instantly sighs into the kiss softly. Parting his lips slightly, Blaine lifts his hands up to weave his fingers into Kurt's hair slightly, not wanting to grip too tightly in case he freaked Kurt out, or something else like that. As Kurt pulls back slightly, Blaine frowns almost instantly, his lips searching for more before he leans forwards to attach their lips again, and smiles into the kiss when he feels Kurt kissing him back, and draping his arms over Blaine's shoulders. Feeling Kurt's lips parting, Blaine grazes his tongue over Kurt's teeth before instantly retracting it through fear that he's putting too much in too fast. It took all of Blaine's effort not to continue, and keep Kurt at a slight distance instead, what he was doing when Kurt pouted in protest and was about to surge forwards to kiss him again.

"Kurt, I know it's a little early," Blaine says slowly, "But I think it's important to take about boundaries.. like, how far we can go, and when we should stop whenever we're...y'know.." Blaine trails off, before looking at the ground nervously. God.. Kurt must think of him as a complete idiot, who had no experience in this kind of thing?

And he would be right to think so. Blaine had no idea what he was doing at all. He'd never even had anyone be a potential conquest before. He'd never been interested in any of the girls that was interested in him for obvious reasons, and Kurt was the only guy that he'd ever been interested in that way before – up until recently, Kurt wasn't even an option because of Sebastian.

But... here Blaine was. He was sitting on a bed, starting to discuss ground rules for any intimate moments he'd share between him and the boy he's practically been in love with since first year. And Blaine had no idea what to do.

Blaine snaps out of his thoughts when hearing Kurt laughing. "Blaine, it's okay," Kurt smiles with a shake of his head. "And..you're right."

"I am?" Blaine asks, looking at Kurt, confused.

"Yes," Kurt nods in confirmation "So..What about you? What's your limits then?"

Blaine stammers for a few moments, before breathing heavily. "I'll be honest, I don't know, Kurt," Blaine says, rubbing the back of his neck "I've.. I've never done this before. So I've got no frame of reference."

Kurt nods slowly, and seems to be in thought for a few moments, before he nods again more firmly "Right, well if you don't have any, then I think the best thing to do is to just..see what happens and if one of us is feeling uncomfortable, then we tell the other, and we stop. And, if we're going into unknown territory as it were, , then we should ask. Even if it seems like we're enjoying it." Kurt pauses for a few moments as if to see if Blaine had any questions. When the curly haired boy remains silent Kurt slightly tilts his head "So, does that sound good to you, then?"

"Yeah, sound fine," Blaine nods "You have more experience than I do after all.." Taking an intake of breath, Blaine rests a hand on his thigh as he looks over at Kurt "If you don't mind me asking, Kurt.. With Sebastian.. just.. How far did you go with.. when you were with him?" Seeing Kurt's eyes widen slightly, Blaine feels his heart rate increasing rapidly. Shit...He was being too nosy, wasn't he? "Y-You don't need to tell me, though! It'll just give me -"

"Blaine!" Kurt cuts him off, clearly sounding amused, though Blaine couldn't help but feel that there was a little uncertainty in Kurt's eyes "It's fine, calm down...As for Sebastian and I.." Kurt shrugs, slightly before leaning against the headboard of the bed. "I don't want to go into details, but we never went much further than kissing.."

"And was Sebastian fine with that?" Blaine asks, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Surprisingly, yes," Kurt sighs heavily "Well.. He wasn't happy at times, but he was understanding. He never pushed me into anything I didn't want to do."

"Really?" Blaine says, smiling to himself. As much as he hated Sebastian, he couldn't help but feel some respect for him. Blaine wasn't going to say it out loud through fear of potentially offending Kurt, but he always had someone who would push whoever they were with into going further, and not even care how they felt about it. "I just want to let you know... that I'm never going to push you either...We'll move at whatever pace you're comfortable with."

"Thank you," Kurt smiles softly, leaning off the headboard "But, you need to promise me that you'll tell me if I'm ready, and you're not. I don't want you doing anything you're not comfortable just because I'm comfortable with it. We both need to feel the same way about it, otherwise we're just going to regret it later."

Laughing softly, Blaine nods, and practically beams at Kurt "I promise, Kurt," He says, "You promise the same, okay?"

"Yes, I do, I promise," Kurt chuckles.

"Good," Blaine smiles in relief. He leans forwards towards Kurt before stopping himself, and quirks an eyebrow at Kurt "Seal it with a kiss?"

Kurt shakes his head, and lets out a small giggle. He shifts forwards slightly, before gripping onto Blaine's shirt lightly, and presses his lips against Blaine's again.

The moment Blaine starts kissing Kurt back, he just hears the doorbell being rang from downstairs, and barely registers a very loud voice when he heard Cooper greeting them. Whoever it was seemed to be heading upstairs from how many footsteps were getting closer, but Blaine didn't care about that. As long as they stayed away from Kurt's room.

After a while, Blaine gently pushes Kurt back , so he was leaning against the headboard again, and rests one hand on Kurt's ribcage. He manoeuvres his body slightly, so that instead of practically lying on top of Kurt, Blaine was lying next to him instead. Feeling Kurt's lip parting, Blaine clenches his fist before climbing on top of Kurt again, almost instantly sliding his tongue into Kurt's mouth for a few moments before he pulls it out, and starts sucking on Kurt's bottom lip. He keeps the passion level the same as he runs his hand up and down Kurt's side, until he feels Kurt sitting up and taking control of the kiss, adding more passion into the kiss in response. The passion levels keep building gradually higher, and higher until, the door was opened and -

"Yes, I'll just put my things away and I'll be right down, Cooper and – OHMYGOD!" The loud voice coming from downstairs a few minutes ago squeals out.

At that moment, Blaine pulls away from Kurt, and cricks his neck as his head swivels around so fast. It took him a few moments to realize exactly what just happened before his eyes widen and his jaw drops upon seeing a snow covered, and a very red-faced Rachel standing in the door way, breathing heavily and looking over at them in slight horror.


	14. With An Assist From Me

Hearing screaming after pretty much kicking the door open, Kurt jumps back when Blaine pulls away, wincing in pain when his head smacks against the headboard of the bed. Rubbing the back of his head, Kurt looks up to glare at Rachel, whose face was drained of all colour. God... Hadn't she ever heard of knocking a door before?

"R-Rachel..." Blaine says, his voice quavering as he slides off of Kurt, and stands up off the bed "W-what are you doing here? I-I thought you'd be staying at your parents during the holidays."

"I was going to.. Went skiing, but I can't.." Rachel mumbles, not really looking at Blaine before her head snaps up and she glares over at Kurt, pointing right at him. "And what is  _he_ doing here!?"

"Are you always this polite when staying over at someone's house, Berry?" Kurt drawls as he pushes himself up so he was sitting up straight "And for your information, Professor Dumbledore arranged for me and Finn to stay here because it was more practical for whenever we go to the hospital."

"I see..." Rachel says slowly, both looking and sounding more sympathetic, but her eyes were still narrowed when she looked at Kurt "It doesn't explain why  _you're_  in  _my_  room though."

"Ah, that.. That was Cooper's fault, Rachel," Blaine says, sitting back down on Kurt's bed "We didn't know that you'd be staying, so he thought your room was going to be free, which was why he gave it to Kurt." Blaine bites his lip, and glances over at Kurt for a few moments before diverting his attention back to Rachel "That... And this room is next to mine so..."

"Why is  _that_  important, Blaine?" Rachel asks after he mentions the locations of the two rooms, folding her arms and raises an impatient eyebrow at him.

"Is she serious?" Kurt looks over at Blaine incredulously.

"Yeah, I don't.. It's not really something that needs answering, to be honest with you, Rachel," Blaine says sheepishly as he gives her a week smile.

"So, when did this," Rachel indicates between Kurt and Blaine "Happen? And why didn't you tell me, Blaine!?"

"Because this only happened last night, Rachel," Blaine says patiently. "Even if I did write you a letter, you were only going to find out just now. I thought you were still at Hogwarts."

Rachel looks a little dejected for a moment – maybe she was feeling guilty about freaking out at them both, or was it just because that she would've found out like this anyway? For a few moments, she opens her mouth and looks as though she was going to argue, but when she shuts her mouth shut again and frowns, Kurt's eyes widen in shock. He didn't think it was actually possible for Rachel Berry to be rendered speechless.

"Well," Kurt says, deciding to be the one to break the silence. "I'm going to get ready now, so can you both leave? Besides, Blaine, you'll need to show Rachel where she can stay anyways."

"Alright, but I don't think Cooper will be that happy you're getting out of your bedclothes though," Blaine laughs, before standing off the bed.

"No, I need to anyway," Kurt smiles a little up at Blaine "Me and Finn have to go to the hospital soon anyway."

Blaine looks at Kurt with a wry smile, carefully running his hand through Kurt's hair "Will you be okay?"

Slightly leaning into Blaine's touch, Kurt nods "I will be. I'll have Finn with me."

"Good," Blaine leans own, and quickly kisses his forehead before pulling back, and heads over to door. "You coming, Rach?"

"Yeah, just a sec," Rachel looks over her shoulder, before she turns to look at Kurt, for once smiling at him genuinely "I hope he's okay."

"Thank you, Rachel," Kurt says, returning the smile.

Even though it was something small, Blaine couldn't help but feel relieved. He knew that Rachel and Kurt never really liked each other, so it was nice that they could actually be this civil towards one another. Blaine didn't know if Kurt and Rachel would ever become good friends, or even just friends, but as long as they didn't hate each other, Blaine would be happy. He didn't want to see two people who were important to him hating each other.

* * *

Rachel shuts the door to the room directly below Kurt's after putting all her things away, smirking broadly at Blaine.

"W-what is it?" Blaine says, shifting uncomfortably.

"Follow me," Rachel smirks slightly, before running down the stairs, Blaine tripping over his feet in effort to catch up with her. She may be short, but damn, Rachel could move fast – probably due to the fact that everyday since their first day at Hogwarts, Rachel ran to her classes so she was the first one there.

After a few minutes, Rachel pulls Blaine into one of the old studies, and locks the door. "I told you," Rachel says, looking at Blaine with her smirk becoming wider.

"Told me what?" Blaine asks, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Remember how a few months ago, Professor McGonagall gave the Gryffindor Quidditch Team permission to practice after curfew?"

Blaine thought for a few moments..That was the day he spoke to Cooper in Hogsmeade about the kiss with Kurt in the Room of Requirement and when Kurt and Sebastian had broken up. He actually forgotten completely about the Quidditch practice.

"Vaguely..yes"

"And do you remember how I warned you that it might not  _actually_  have been McGonagall?" Rachel says, bringing her self up to her full height, her smirk becoming more and more prominent. So much to the point where it was starting to creep Blaine out slightly.

"Yeah, you wouldn't shut up about it for weeks," Blaine laughs, "What about it?"

"Well, I was right!" Rachel says triumphantly "It wasn't McGonagall!"

Blaine almost chokes on air, looking at Rachel with wide eyes "W-wait! So.. it was someone working for Umbridge then? Why are you so proud of that, Rachel!? I mean nothing bad happened, but -"

"Blainers, how about you calm down and let the girl explain before you let your mouth run at a million miles per hour?"

Blaine spins on the spot and looks at the doorway, frowning at his brother lazily leaning against the door frame with his shot glass of Firewhiskey; his face fell further when Rachel looked even more smug with herself than she already did.

"Cooper? What are you talking about?" Blaine says, shaking his head at his brother.

"I mean, dear Blaine, that Rachel here was right about it not being McGonagall that night," Cooper says, as he steps into the room "But it wasn't someone working for Umbridge, either."

"Who was it then?"

Leaning in, Cooper smirks, his face almost inches from Blaine's.

"It was me,"

"Cooper! What the hell!?" Blaine scowls, pushing Cooper away from him "You could've been caught!"

"No, I wouldn't have." Cooper says, rolling his eyes at his younger brother "Because I was in my cat form the whole time, and I drank the Polyjuice potion as soon as I got one of old McGonagall's hair."

"How even did you get the Polyjuice potion in the first place, Cooper?" Rachel asks, tilting her head a little to the side "You didn't tell me that."

"We have it stored somewhere in this house for emergencies," Cooper explains, "I only took enough for one potion, and when it wore off, I just went back into my Animagus form. Which was when I met you and Kurt." Cooper grins, looking incredibly proud of himself.

"Why did you do that Cooper? There was really no need for you to pretend that there was a fake Quidditch pratcice...," Blaine frowns, crossing his arms over.

"I'll be honest, I only meant to bring you out, but I needed you to come down to the Quidditch pitch, and that was really the only way I could bring you down. You'd tell everyone on your team anyway, and I knew you'd get suspicious if that Captain girl - "

"- Angelina -"

"- Yeah, whatever. I knew you'd get suspicious if she knew nothing about the practice."

"Uhm.. Okay," Blaine says confused "But, why did you need me to come down to the Quidditch pitch so badly?"

"You know how Kurt was up there, crying over that demon rodent he was dating?" Cooper raises an eyebrow, and smiles "He'd been up there for a while, and the kid looked like he needed cheering up, and you were the only person apart from Finn that I knew would want to cheer him up. And I wanted you to get into Kurt's good books, and I though that would give you more luck when you finally confessed your feelings for him! And I was right!"

"Okay, two things." Blaine says "Coop, how did you know that was Kurt? I thought you were only up there because you were following me, but I don't know how you recognized Kurt.. I'm really just lost on that front."

"Blaine, remember that Kurt has a brother called Finn?" Cooper says in an over-bearing voice, "And this brother called Finn stayed here during the summer holidays? Well, he had a family photo, and he pointed Kurt out for me. I already knew that those two were brothers, and to be honest, even if he hadn't pointed Kurt out after I saw that picture, it wouldn't have been too hard to realize who was Kurt."

"Right..." Blaine nods, before quirking an eyebrow "Why did you tell Rachel that was you before me?"

"Because Rachel is hilarious when she freaks out?" Cooper says shrugging. "And now that you two have finally got it on, I figured it was about time you knew that it was me that brought you two together, and helped your first love blossom quicker than it would've done if I had left you to deal with this yourself."

Blaine looks to be in disbelief for a few moments. That could only be something choreographed by Cooper, couldn't it?

"And Rachel, if Cooper told you this, why were you so shocked when you walked in on Kurt and I -"

"You  _walked in on them_!?" Cooper cackles "Miss Berry, I am shocked!"

"Shut up, Cooper! I didn't know Kurt was here!" Rachel's nostrils flare as her face starts to turn a shade of magenta "And he didn't tell me. He didn't tell me anything about Kurt. He just told me that he pretended to be McGonagall, and I decided not to question it because... It's Cooper."

"Well, at least now you know the truth," Cooper shrugs, and takes a sip from his Firewhiskey, which he seemed to have forgotten about. "Anyway, Rach, Quinn's in the dining room if you want to speak to her."

Rachel looks as though she was about to protest about being with Quinn – another important person to Blaine that didn't get along with Rachel, and vice versa – but after Cooper shoots her a certain look, she holds back before retreating to the dining room.

Once the door slams behind her, Cooper takes a deep breath, and looks at Blaine "And Blaine? There's something I have to show you."


	15. Those Who Help Us Most To Grow

"So, what is this that you're wanting to show me?" Blaine asks, half running to catch up with his brother.

"You'll find out soon enough," Cooper calls behind him, continuing his way down the stairs, "Just be patient, Blaine."

"Why couldn't you have just brought upstairs so we don't have to do this?" Blaine pouts slightly, starting to run down the stairs now to catch up with Cooper.

"Because one: I don't like carrying things. I avoid it at all costs," Cooper says with an eye roll "And two: It's a room I'm showing you. Can't exactly bring a room upstairs, can I?"

"No... I suppose not," Blaine says slowly "But what's so special about this room that you have to show me?"

"Let's just say...," Cooper says, deliberately drawing out every word, "You'll learn a few things... About us."

Blaine stops, staring at his brother for a few moments, trying to figure out exactly what he meant, before giving up, and shaking his head, following his brother. Blaine supposed that he would just find out whenever to Cooper was taking him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Blaine and Cooper got to the entrance hall, where Kurt and Finn where taking their jackets out of the cupboard and starting to leave. Even though Cooper was making his way down the hall, Blaine stops and walks over to Kurt, his face lighting up.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine says, his smile widening as Kurt turns around to look at him,"Is that you going to the hospital now?"

"Yeah.." Kurt smiles wryly, shrugging on his peacoat, "We should be back before dinner, but you can start without us."

"No, I won't mind waiting," Blaine shakes his head, still smiling at Kurt, before looking serious, "Are you going to be okay..?"

"I'll be fine," Kurt nods, before laughing softly, "And seriously, you guys don't have to wait. I doubt you'll have to, but you never know what the traffic is going to be like"

"I don't think you'll have a choice, actually," Blaine laughs as he shakes his head "Cooper will makes us all wait more than likely... Hope everything goes okay though,"

"Thank you... We won't be long. It'll probably crowded in the hospital.. I don't think we'll be able to stay that long," Kurt smiles softly at Blaine as he starts heading to the door "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Kurt," Blaine says, quickly making his way to Kurt and kissing him, smiling against the other boy's lips as he feels him kissing back.

"Bye, Blaine," Kurt says, looking at Blaine for a few moments, before he opens the door and walks out.

"Wait, when the hell did that happen?" Finn asks, his brow knitting together as he follows his brother our.

When the door was being closed over, Blaine could practically feel Kurt rolling his eyes from his voice, his voice gradually getting quieter as he walked away. "Last night, Finn. Did you not notice that me and Blaine spent the day together?"

"Yeah, but still I don't...-"

Blaine couldn't really hear what Finn was saying, but it didn't matter. Cooper had spoken right over him.

"Hey, now that you and Kurt are done giving everyone in this damned house diabetes would you mind getting your short ass over here?"

Flushing and stuttering, Blaine looks at the front door before quickly walking over.

"Sorry...," Blaine mumbles, looking at the ground, before he raises his voice "So, what is it that you wanted to show me?"

* * *

The room that Cooper led him into looked as though it had an incredibly intricate wallpaper on every single wall. It had bright silver, dark grey, and vivid gold threads – or was it vines? - stretching across the wall, and was connected to what looked like flowers of the same colours. Although, none of them looked the same. To be honest, the sight of the wallpaper just gave Blaine a headache.

"So, what you wanted to show me was this extremely tacky wallpaper?" He asks arching his eyebrows at Cooper.

"You idiot, it's not wallpaper," Cooper rolls his eyes and brings Blaine further into the room "It's a tapestry."

"Of what?" Blaine asks, sounding a little exasperated, "What is so amazing about a tapestry that you  _have_ to show me, and is going to tell me about us?"

Cooper looks at Blaine for a few moments as if he'd just said the dumbest thing in the world before looking up. "It's our family tree, Blaine. It says it up there."

He points to somewhere at the top of the tapestry opposite the door, and sure enough,  _The Anderson Family Tree_ was stitched in silver thread at the top.

"Are we on this?" Blaine asks, frowning a little in concentration as he looks over the many flowers, which upon closer inspection, were actually faces of his distant family members or ancestors.

"Yep," Cooper nods, "Everything is up to date. It's enchanted so if someone is born or married into the family, they're added onto it. If there's any noticable changes to your appearance that isn't easily changed like a hair cut or injury, or aging it's changed as well."

"Right," Blaine bites his lip as he nods. He looks through the faces again, but can't find anyone he knows. He hadn't even heard of them. All the years of birth or death were marked between 1400 to 1600, and their faces and names all seemed to have a white glow. With a heavy sigh, Blaine looks back to Cooper, "I can't find us..."

"We're on that wall," Cooper says, pointing to the wall on the right, "We're part of the 'newer generations' after all."

Nodding again, Blaine makes his way over to that wall, and immediately, his gaze falls on a man in gold thread who looks so much like him. For a few moments, Blaine actually thought that he'd already found himself before he notices that the name and date of birth weren't his own. There was also a date of death so it couldn't even be a mistake.

Reading the name however, made it clear to Blaine why there was such a likeness between them.

_Everett Matthew Anderson (1st March 1937 - 17th October 1980)_

This.. This was his father, wasn't it? Breathing a little shakily, Blaine saw a thread to the side connecting to his father's name.

_Amelia Rose Anderson née Holmes (14th February 1937 - 17th October 1980)_

It had to be his mother... Though, when Blaine looked at the face, he couldn't really determine exactly how she looked. If it wasn't for the white glow coming off the picture, Blaine doubted that he would've been able to make out much of her face at all. Which really made Blaine feel slightly ill. There were never any photos of his parents in the house, so he had no idea what they looked like – he didn't even get to see anything from his parents old friends, and Cooper hadn't shown him any either. For his father, it wasn't hard to imagine, Blaine just thought of himself with a different eye colour – he'd been told time and time again that he was the spitting image of his father, but had his mother's eyes. When it came to his mother however, Blaine only knew that she was beautiful and had the same eyes for him. It wasn't enough. All Blaine could think of was a blank face with nothing but his hazel eyes. He now had a fair idea of what she looked like, but thanks to the damned colour of the thread it did nothing to help him.

"Why is mum's colour different from dad's...?" Blaine mutters, quirking an eyebrow at Cooper. "Her's is grey... but dad's is gold?"

"Blood status," Cooper says, with a heavy sigh "Gold for purebloods, silver for half bloods, and grey for Muggle borns. See ours?" Cooper points to two names below their parents "Ours are in silver.. and without that white glow. Which means -"

"They're dead," Blaine finished for him "Yeah... I managed to figure that one out..."

As an awkward silence fell between the two brothers, Blaine had to wonder if his and Cooper's faces were as hard to make out as their mother's. Thankfully, it was easy to make them out, however Blaine found it harder to see than their father's face. Now that he knew what the colours stood for, it was pretty easy to assume that it was due to their blood status – whoever made the enchantment mustn't have been fond of non-purebloods.

After taking a mental note of how old Cooper was exactly and when his birthday was (11th October 1963) because his brother, for some reason never thought to tell him and for another equally stupid reason, Blaine never asked, he decided to look at any aunts and uncles that he could've stayed with other than his loving Uncle Maurice and Aunt Jenna. On his mother's side, there was none apart from Maurice, who had no face, and only a name (Jenna and Blaine's cousin, Andrew, were missing, Blaine realized) But his father had two siblings. One had died at a young age, and died when Cooper was only two so there was no way he'd be able to stay with them, though his sister – who, apart from the dark curly hair, looked nothing like his father and him - was still alive and kicking, Blaine had noticed.

_Evangeline Anya Smythe (neé Anderson) (15 November 1940 - )_

_Smythe._

The surname resounds in Blaine's mind. There was no way..There was no way that Blaine could be related to  _him.._ could he? Hopefully not, but Smythe wasn't a very common surname – it wasn't unheard of, but knowing that all pureblood families were connected somehow, Blaine couldn't rule out the possibility. Especially when he saw the thread connecting to a child.

Not wanting to check it just yet, Blaine decides to look at her husband's name instead:

_Sinclair Horatio Smythe (6th June 1932 -)_

Sinclair Smythe, even from the picture, had this foreboding presence about him. He was a large man – there was no denying it – but his face reminded Blaine of a mountain troll. His thread was also a vivid gold, and Blaine couldn't help but think it was due to inbreeding. A small smirk was plastered on Sinclair Smythe's face, as if he knew something dark about Blaine that Blaine didn't even know about himself. A smirk that also reminded him of a rodent..

Which was when Blaine realizes that he should stop putting it off and just look at their child's name and get it over with:

_Sebastian Sinclair Smythe (14th January 1979 -)_

Sebastian didn't really look like either of his parents – Blaine could see some of his mother in him, but he was blessed enough to have avoided any of his father's looks, minus the smirk. When Blaine looked at his side of the family tree, it was instantly obvious that Sebastian got his looks from the Andersons rather than the Smythes.

"Shit," Blaine says flatly as his face falls.

"What's up?" Cooper asks as he walks over to Blaine with his hands in pockets.

"Sebastian," Blaine points to his name on the tapestry "He's our  _cousin."_

"Well, I'll be fucked," Cooper says, laughing a little, but Blaine was barely registering what he was saying. "Wasn't expecting that little shit to be related to us  _that_  closely."

While Cooper was talking, Blaine couldn't help but think about the Smythes...Blaine thought it was unlikely that they didn't know about him, but instead refused to take him in. Which just made him feel sick. Were they that strongly obsessed with purebloodedness that they wouldn't even accept having a half blood relative? Or was it to with the fact that he was an "enemy" of Voldemort? From how Sebastian generally acted, it was hard to choose. Sebastian had the thoughts that Muggle born were scum from his first day at Hogwarts – how he spoke to Rachel was evidence enough of that – so him being influenced by students at Hogwarts, which only left the conclusion that his family were the reason for his bigotry.

Another sickening thought came across Blaine's mind. What would've happened to  _him_ if the Smythes decided to take him in? Blaine knew for a fact that he'd end up like Sebastian. Not in terms of pervertedness, but when it came to his attitude towards ones blood status. More than likely, he wouldn't be a Gryffindor, but he would've been Sorted into Slytherin instead. He would be in the same house as Sebastian and Kurt, and would've been with Sebastian almost all day everyday.

Kurt... Things would've been entirely different if he'd lived with the Smythes. He would either be close to Kurt due to being Sebastian's cousin, and maybe their relationship would've gotten to this stage a lot sooner? Or, wait... Kurt might have hated him. Actually hated him. Blaine could've been worse about those opinions than Sebastian was, and hated half-bloods just as much as he would've hated Muggle borns, he would have killed any chances of being with Kurt when he found out that the boy wasn't actually a pureblood like everyone seemed to think

Blaine's face suddenly drains of colour when yet another nauseating thought appeared – Blaine seemed to be having a lot of these ever since he looked at the damn tapestry – he didn't know that Sebastian was so closely related to him. What if... What if there were others that Blaine was that closely related to him? What if they were someone Blaine didn't want to be related to? What if – Oh god, no Blaine wasn't going to let himself think that. He was so sure he was going to be sick at any moment.

"Hey, squirt," Cooper's voice called out, Blaine only just aware that his brother was even speaking to him. "What's up? You look like you're going to be sick."

"Cooper..." Blaine murmurs "Do you know what families the Hummels are related to?"

"The Hummels? I think they're part German or something, right?" Cooper says, "I have no idea who'd they'd be related to.. Why are you asking?"

"Because I just found out that Sebastian is our cousin, Coop," Blaine says, his voice gradually getting louder and more hysterical, "And I don't know if Kurt is related to us in some way and I do  _not_ want our future children having a toe on the back of their neck due to inbreeding!"

Cooper just stares at Blaine for a few moments before bursting out laughing "You 'don't want you and Kurt's future children having a toe on the back of their neck due to inbreeding'?" Cooper repeats, "Care to re-think of what you just said, Blainers?"

Blaine stares at Cooper in confusion for a few seconds before his face turns a bright vermillon colour, looking away from him. "Sh-shut up.." He stutters, looking at his feet.

"Well, just check this wall for him," Cooper says, "He'll probably be on the tree somewhere, but you really only have to worry if he's on the same part of tapestry as us."

Nodding, Blaine finally looks up at his brother, "Right... so can you help me look?"

"Sure," Cooper smirks, "I'll take the right hand side and you'll take the left. Deal?"

Blaine nods, "Deal."

* * *

Blaine wasn't able to find Kurt at all on the same portion of tapestry he was on, and neither could Cooper. It filled Blaine with relief that he wouldn't be at all squicked out whenever he thought about kissing (or more...) Kurt, but he felt a little...uneasy, if that was even the right word. Blaine didn't actually know how he felt, but he didn't really like it. Sure, he felt a lot better now he knew Kurt wasn't closely related to him, however, Blaine wanted to actually see if he'd be able to find Kurt on this. He didn't know what it was, but Blaine just wanted to know more about his boyfriend (his heart skipped a few beats as he thought of the term), and he'd just felt like he was being over invasive if he asked these questions to Kurt outright.

So, Blaine decided to check every part of the tapestry until he found him.

But to no avail.

Blaine couldn't find Kurt, or anyone he knew was related to Kurt  _anywhere._ He found out that Sam Evans was his fifth cousin four times removed, and that Mike Chang was his sixth cousin twice removed, but no Kurt.

Growling a little in frustration, Blaine turns around and was about to storm out the room when his eyes fell on a familiar face and name in silver.

_Finn Andrew Hudson (May 11th 1980 -)_

Blaine's stomach flips in excitement and nervousness when his eyes fell on Finn's face – it captured how he was perfectly; friendly, but not very bright. This was it. He'd finally found him. But no matter what he did, Blaine couldn't bring himself to look at the thread connecting Finn to Kurt as siblings. Almost as though Kurt wouldn't be there, and this just happened to be another Finn Hudson with the exact same face and birthday. He couldn't look at Kurt. At least, he couldn't do it alone.

"Cooper," Blaine's voice calls out, surprisingly even from how he was feeling. "I found him."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine could hear the smirk in Cooper's voice, causing him to roll his eyes, "I don't know why you bothered looking. Your kids are pretty safe from toes on the neck, gills, or a third ear on their foreheads."

"Just shut up and come over here, will you!?" Blaine's voice quavers, half snapping "I don't want to look at this alone."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming" Cooper rolls his eyes and walks over to Blaine. Blaine looks up at his brother, and frowns when seeing the look of surprise mixed with a smirk on his face. "Well.. that was unexpected.."

"What was?" Blaine asks, frowning "What's a surprise?"

"Just look at it, Blaine," Cooper says, pointing to where Blaine knew Kurt's face was, "And you'll know what I'm taking about."

Taking a deep breath, and still not knowing why he felt so nervous, Blaine turns around and finally looks at Kurt's face on the tapestry.

And like Cooper said, it was unexpected.

Kurt's face wasn't silver like Blaine hadn't anticipated, nor was it gold like he thought it would be last month. It was the same dark grey colour as Blaine's mother. Like his mother, Blaine couldn't make out Kurt's face as well as he could with Sebastian or Finn, so he wasn't sure if it was his Kurt. It didn't quite capture his real beauty, which was why Blaine's gaze fell on the name, even though he knew he really didn't need to.

_Kurt Edward Hummel (27th May 1980 -)_

"Whoa..." Blaine barely whispers, "I...I didn't know.."

"Wonder why he never told us?" Cooper asks, rocking on his feet.

"I'm not surprised, actually," Blaine says, sighing softly "He's in Slytherin.. and he was with Sebastian's lot. If word got out about that, they'd all ditch him, and most of the other students aren't exactly willing to befriend a Slytherin.. It's probably easier to pretend rather than have everyone hate you."

"That makes sense," Cooper nods. He's silent for a few moments before speaking again "Would you have hated him?"

"What!?" Blaine looks at disbelief "No! Of course not. Coop, I was in love with him when I thought he might have been like Sebastian! When Slytherins were always the enemy. If anything, if he told people his blood status from the start, it would've only made me love him more. I don't know what the views are on homosexuality are in the Wizarding World, but they aren't exactly pleasant in the Muggle world, and as much as I hated it, it was just so, so brave of him to start going out with Sebastian – and me – because I can imagine that he had the same fears, and if he announced he was Muggleborn as well, knowing how ostracised they are? That would.. That would just be unbelievably brave to me, and if he did – or does – then I'm seriously going to question the Sorting Hat's decision"

"Wow, calm down, Blainers, you got awfully passionate there," Cooper chuckles, before smiling down at Blaine "But I'm proud. Good to know that nothing about this kid is going to change your opinion of him."

"Nothing will," Blaine says, shaking his head "At least, I don't see Kurt doing anything that will make me hate him." Sighing softly, Blaine walks closer to the wall, and trails his fingers over the stitching of Kurt's face on the tapestry "I don't care what he is... It doesn't matter to me. All that matters is I love him. That's all."


	16. Who Couldn't Be Happier?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was incredibly difficult for me to write. I was going to write this during the summer holidays last year, but as we all know, last summer was when we lost Cory (in Scotland, the holidays start at the end of June). Which really affected me. I'm not going to lie and say I was his biggest fan. I loved him and I still do, but I was more of a fan of Chris and Darren. But Cory was still very important to me. All of the cast are. So losing one of them really really affected me, and I couldn't write anything for months. Especially this fic. Finn was a huge part of this fic, more so in later chapters, and I couldn't write this without the constant reminder that Cory isn't with us anymore (I'm struggling to even write this note explaining). Also, because there is a future character death, it was really making me reconsider the course this story was going in. But after thinking about it for nearly five months (as this was chapter was written in December) the story's staying the same as it was. Everything that I had planned to happen will happen, however a few things might change in how it happens and also, the sequels may be different. They were never set in stone after all.
> 
> There's no Klaine in this chapter. Its really short, but it's nothing but Furt. This chapter is dedicated to Cory. I can't believe it's been nearly eleven months since we lost him. It's insane, and it still doesn't seem to real for me. I don't think it ever will. But I know that I'm always going to love him, and I'm always going to miss him.
> 
> With that rather depressing note out of the way, here's the chapter.

Finn was walking down the street with Kurt after their hospital visit. It was safe to say it wasn't a pleasant trip; Burt was still unconscious so neither of them had a chance to see him for very long. It was only half an hour they were allowed in the hospital room before they were ushered out. Finn wasn't feeling too badly about it - he was disappointed that his step-father wasn't awake at all, but Finn knew that Burt was going to be fine with the care he was getting. Kurt however, seemed really torn up about the whole thing.

Finn watched Kurt for a few moments, before tilting his head to the side. His brother was deep in his thoughts, and whatever it was he was thinking, it wasn't helping his mood any. "Hey, dude. You okay?" He asked, softly.

"What?" Kurt looked up, obviously distracted from his thoughts. Sighing, Kurt crossed his arms over and held them close to his chest. "Yeah... I'm fine," Kurt said, with a wry smile.

"No you're not," Finn said, looking directly at his brother "What's up?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Finn. Okay?" Kurt sighed heavily and shook his head. "It's stupid anyway.

Finn's face fell into a frown and shook his head as Kurt spoke "Kurt, you're my brother. You can talk to me about anything, okay? It doesn't bother me, even if it's stupid or not. And I'm sure whatever it is that's bothering you right now is far from stupid. I mean.. what's going on is enough to get anyone down.. " Finn said, starting to mumble to himself before he looked down at his lap.

Kurt bit down on his lip for a few moments, before sighing and looked at Finn "It's about Dad, obviously." He said, hugging his arms closer to himself. "I mean, it's not just that he's in hospital.. Christmas has always been an important holiday for us." Kurt started, moving closer to Finn and rested his head on his shoulder. He took a breath before speaking again, "The first Christmas after my mum died was the first time I really felt happy since then. Me and my mum used to decorate the tree on Christmas Eve together. We always meant to do it as a family, but she always got so excited before my dad came home and we'd always do it together. My dad totally forgot about it that year until he saw me hanging up the ornament I made out of my mum's old perfume -"

"So, is that what that little bottle is then?" Finn asked. He didn't mean to interrupt, but it was something that was always on his mind when they went home for Christmas, and it was something Kurt always demanded to put on the tree himself.

Kurt was thankfully not too angry when he interrupted and smiled with a nod "Yeah. Anyway, after that, my dad remembered about the tree and took me out of bed to get a tree for that year, and we spent the rest of the night decorating it together. Ever since then, Christmas has been an important time of year for us. It's something that we always do, and I know that it's not possible this year to do it obviously, but I at least just wanted to speak to him for a little while... Even it was just to say 'Merry Christmas' to each other.."

As he finished off the story, Finn noticed that Kurt's voice sounded close to breaking. It was something, that to Finn, Kurt obviously didn't talk about very often. Finn couldn't even remember the last time Kurt really spoke about his mother in front of him, or if he ever did it. Finn suspected that Kurt didn't even talk about his mother at all, unless it was when he and Burt were alone together. Finn was stumped about what to do, however, he felt his heart sinking when Kurt brought up a hand to wipe at his eyes, and brought Kurt close to him as he wrapped an arm tightly around his waist.

"Hey don't cry, okay?" Finn said, grinning softly "I mean.. I know it's not the same as spending Christmas with your dad and all and having the traditions you have but at least we have each other, right? I know we're not real family... but -"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt said, cutting him off. "Of course we're real family you idiot." He laughed softly, as he wrapped his own arm around Finn's waist "And you're right. We do have each other.. I'd hate it if we didn't get to spend time together. I just feel awful for Carole though.. She's needing to spend this Christmas alone. Without us and with out my dad too.."

"She could always come to Cooper's house?" Finn said shrugging "She's a Squib, so she does know about the Wizarding world, and she knows that Cooper isn't the mass murderer everyone thinks he is. So we can go and get her later on. Like, if before dinner's ready, we can go to our house. I don't think it's that far away is it? Or we could get Professor Schuester to Apparate and bring her with him." He suggested with another shrug.

"Yeah, I think we could." Kurt said, grinning "I think Carole would like that, actually. I think she'd love to meet other people from our school. She only met Blaine once, right? And I don't think Professor Schuester would mind Apparting there. I mean, he met us outside of the Order to take us there. I think he should be back at the Order now. Or at least soon. I think he'll want to see Dad for a while too... To make sure everything's going okay with the Healers. He'll know more about what's going on than us. Otherwise, he probably would've taken us back, right?"

"That's true," Finn nodded, before smirking "And speaking of Professor Schue and Blaine, what exactly did happen with you two? I mean, I know you got together last night, but you didn't tell me everything because Professor Schue took us to the hospital, and well.. I don't think either of us wanted to talk about anything there.."

Kurt let out a groan and threw his neck back "Ugh, do I really need to talk about it Finn? Can't we just be happy with the fact it happened?"

"No we can't!" Finn smirked further, with full intentions to tease the hell of Kurt over this "I mean, my brother and one of my best friends are together now. I can't help but be curious! Don't make me pout Kurt. I'll pout at you until you tell me."

"You can pout all you want. It still won't be as cute and effective as Bla -" Kurt cut himself off before blushing deeply "Okay, fine. I'll speak." He said, glaring a little at Finn when it looked like his brother was about to burst into laughter.

"Blaine invited me out around London - I think he was wanting to make me feel better about what happened with Dad... - but I was feeling lonely, and you'd went out doing whatever it was you were doing. So I said yes," Kurt started with a soft smile, "I did want to go out with him at some point anyway, but I wasn't sure if you were doing anything... He ended up taking out like, £300 from his bank in Gringotts after converting it, and insisted on spending it all on whatever I wanted. After the shopping, we went for dinner and coffee then went back to the house."

Kurt stopped speaking again, the serene smile on his face was obvious to Finn that he was reliving last night in his mind. Finn was almost tempted to push Kurt into speaking again, but Finn knew Kurt would probably get a bit annoyed at him. It was best to just leave him be for a while. And it was actually refreshing to see Kurt really looking happy again. Finn knew that it had been a rough few months for Kurt after the break up with Sebastian, and a good few of the Slytherins not wanting anything to do with him anymore because of Sebastian's sudden dislike towards Kurt, and Kurt suddenly starting to get really close to Blaine after spending the good part of five years talking about how much he hated the Gryffindor boy.

"Anyway, it was snowing pretty heavily by the time we came back. I'm sure you've seen the size of the garden, right? Well, Blaine invited me to out for a walk around the garden while drinking hot chocolate. After we walked around for a while, we stopped at an archway. He was being all dramatic and saying that he had something he really needed to tell me. I don't think the poor thing would ever have gotten around to telling me if Cooper wasn't bothering him. -"

"What did Cooper do?" Finn asked, eyebrows raised in question.

"Well, you know how Cooper's an Animagus right?" Kurt asked, watching as Finn nodded "Well he was on top of the archway in his Animagus form, meowing and as he shooed him away, I think it relaxed Blaine a little. But I gave him an extra push and..." Kurt sighed softly and shrugged "He told me he loved me."

"And did you say it back?"

"No.. I didn't," Kurt sighed, before narrowing his eyes at Finn "Hey, don't give me that look! I can't help it! I mean.. It's too early to say that I love him. I have no doubt that one day, I will love Blaine if we're together for longer than a few months.. I really do care about him," Kurt frowned a little. He was still confused about his feelings for Blaine, even now. But he could at least make more sense of them. "He was rambling again - I don't think he ever thought I'd like him back - and I knew he wouldn't listen if I tried to speak, so I kissed him. We kissed seconds before it became Christmas.. It really was just... so romantic and perfect. I loved it."

Finn smiled down at Kurt and squeezed him so that Kurt was closer for a few brief moments "I'm really happy for you both. I didn't know Blaine was in love with you, but I knew he really liked you for a while. And I'm not going to lie - I hated Sebastian - he really wasn't good for you. I really do think that he only liked you because he thought you were hot. I can't say how happy I am about this. I knew this would happen ever since you told me you two made out in the Room of Requirement," Finn said, grinning "But Blaine will be good for you. I'm sure you know already, but he's a really nice guy, and he really does care about you."

"Sebastian did actually care about me, Finn. I mean, yeah, I do think part of it was because he thinks I'm hot. But we were friends for a really long time before that. I don't think it was just because of my appearance," Kurt said, shrugging. "But I'm glad, too. Like I said; I really do care about Blaine."

"I know Kurt," Finn said, grinning "I knew for a while actually. You could barely keep your eyes off him during DA meetings," He teased softly, chuckling as Kurt avoided his gaze.

Kurt slowly looked up and frowned in confusion "Hey, when were we back already?" He said, looking up at Cooper's house, "Is it really that close or did we actually talk for that long?"

"A little bit of both, I think" Finn said, chucking softly, and knocked on the door to the house, quickly stepping in before the foul house elf that was responsible for cooking could kick up a fuss. "Do you think Cooper would be mad if I had something to eat before dinner?"

"Probably," Kurt said, chuckling. "I think we're needing to help decorate before hand so that he knows the decorations are perfect. I don't think Cooper trusts the house elves that much.. Either that or it's just the one that cooks he hates..Anyway, we need to talk to Professor Schuester about getting Carole here, right? That is, if he's here."

"That's true.." Finn said, nodding slowly "Let's go into the kitchen, then. If he's anyway, he'll be there."

Kurt nodded as Finn spoke, and followed his brother down the hall before stopping.

"Hey, Finn..?" Kurt called out softly.

Finn turned around at Kurt's words, his eyebrows raised slightly "Hmm? What is it."

Kurt sighed before looking at his brother fondly. "I love you."

Finn let out a laugh and shook his head slightly, grinning at Kurt "Love you too, Kurt. Now come on. Let's see if we can sneak eat some food before Cooper can start yelling at us."

Hearing the typical kind of comment from Finn, Kurt laughed along with his brother and followed him into the kitchen.


End file.
